


I need you by my side !

by LARRY_INY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARRY_INY/pseuds/LARRY_INY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé: Louis vient d'emménager à Londres avec son meilleur ami Zayn. Il est nouveau dans le lycée. Tous le monde parle de lui, et veut être son ami ou sa copine. Mais celui-ci n'a rien à faire il a d'autre problème plus grave à gérer. Puis il y a Harry, un garçon ignoré, persécuté avec seulement deux amies: Cara et Kaya. Ce premier va tomber amoureux du nouveau arrivant. Leur vie va basculé par cette rencontre. Que de nouveau tournant dans leur vie.</p>
<p>William Shakespear a dit: « L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme. », j'ai su dès que je l'ai vu que se serait mon âme soeur. Même si je sais que ce ne sera pas facile car la vie est une dure épreuve mais à deux nous serons plus fort. _ Harry Styles</p>
<p>Une course contre la montre. Le temps est dangereux. Surtout quand on veut vivre un amour éternel. Mais les minutes sont comptées. Tic.Tac. </p>
<p>« I will be okay. Is that what you want to me say ? »<br/>Traduction : « Je vais aller bien. C'est ce que tu veux que je dise? », parfois il est préférable de mentir à ceux qu'on aime. Je préfére lui mentir sur mon état que de le voir se anéantir avec moi. - Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lundi matin est une nouvelle journée qui commence. Je me lève, m'habille, et pars au lycée comme tous les jours. Ma mère n'est jamais là quand je me lève. Elle est infirmière et travaille souvent de nuit. Sa présence me manque parce qu’avec le manque d'effectif à l'hôpital elle n'est presque jamais à la maison. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle fait ça pour subvenir à nos besoin et parce que son boulot la passionne. Quant à mon père, il nous a abandonné ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu puisque quand il a décidé de partir avec une pouf -comme dit maman-, j'étais encore petit. Depuis mes 8 ans, je suis le mal dominant de la maison. C'est ma mère et ma sœur qui m'ont élevées. J'aurais aimé avoir un papa et faire comme les autres garçons de mon âge ; construire un robot, une cabane dans un arbre ou jouer au foot -même si je ne suis pas sportif. Il m'aurait appris à être un homme. Ce n'est pas facile d'en devenir un quand on grandit avec seulement des filles, surtout ma sœur. Parfois, je crois qu'elle me prend pour une petite sœur plutôt qu’un petit frère. On fait du shopping ensemble. Je l'aide à choisir ses tenues. Je la conseil pour ses histoires de cœur. Je suis son confident et elle est la mienne. Même si elle est plus âgée, ça n'a pas d'importance car on passe le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Je la considère aussi comme une meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, je n'ai que des amies filles et ça commence à me peser. Non pas que je le regrette, j'adore être avec elles, c’est juste que les autres me persécutent à cause de ça. Des tonnes de rumeurs tournent à mon sujet. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je m'en fous, tant que je les ai. Mais malheureusement, ma sœur est partie dans une université à l'autre bout de pays. Elle est donc en internat. Elle me manque. Je n'aime pas quand elle n'est pas à la maison pour s'occuper de moi. Alors on s'appelle tous les soir avant de se coucher, enfin on skype plutôt, car je préfère la voir pour parler. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le téléphone. Pour moi un dialogue commence par le langage corporel. C'est le corps qui sait mieux exprimer les sentiments pas les paroles. Les paroles ne sont pour la plupart que mensonges. Heureusement que je peux compter sur mes deux meilleures amies : Cara et Kaya. Elles sont ma vie. Sans elles, je n'existerais pas. Elles sont pleines d’enthousiasmes et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais qu'elles changent. Elles sont comme elles sont ; extraverties, gentilles, souriantes, belles avec un corps de rêve. Elles ont tout pour elles et elles le savent. Par contre, elles ont un putain de caractère de merde. Il ne faut pas les faire chier, sinon elles peuvent tuer et les gens l’ont plutôt bien compris. C'est pour cette raison qu’elles m'ont prises sous leur aile. Ces filles sont supers et je remercie Dieu chaque jour de les avoir mises sur mon chemin. 

Le bus est encore en retard. Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour que je puisse passer le permis alors je suis dépendant des transports en commun. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça en fait. J'aime bien prendre le bus, ça me permet de réfléchir ; je me perds dans mes pensées tout en regardant le paysage défiler. Je trouve que c’est apaisant. C'est sûrement stupide mais peu importe, je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens pensent. Enfin, c'est ce que je laisse paraître parce qu’en réalité c'est tout le contraire. Ce qu’ils disent ou pensent me touche et me blesse. Les mots sont plus blessants que les coups. Je le sais parce que je subis tous les jours les insultes des autres, leurs mots qui me font souffrir, qui me font croire qu’ils ont raison à force de les entendre. Du moins, c’était avant d'être invisible aux yeux de tous. Cette année, ils ont tous décidé de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Ils continuent quand même de me bousculer dans les couloirs. Ils marchent tout droit et me foncent dedans comme s’ils ne me voyaient pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire ; être persécuté ou être persécuté et ignoré. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Cependant, cette dernière année de terminale s'annonce tout de même éprouvante. Je crains le pire. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver dans la journée. Chaque jour est un nouveau jour, ils disent.

Enfin le voilà, ce foutu bus. Encore, on ne serait pas en hiver avec une température de -1°, je ne dirai rien mais un quart d'heure de retard, il exagère. J'aimerais être ce genre de personne qui ne se gène pas pour faire une remarque, mais j'ai trop de respect pour parler comme ça. Je me contente de remonter la fermeture de mon col et me range devant la porte du bus en attendant qu'elle soit ouverte. Je me précipite à l'intérieur dès que je le peux, saluant le chauffeur tout en lui montrant ma carte. Comme d’habitude, le bus est rempli. Il n'y a aucune place de libre, sauf au fond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens, ne vont jamais tout au fond du bus. À croire, qu'il y a quelque chose. Je m'avance alors vers ma place habituelle. Je sais que celle-ci personne la prend, et j'y ai gravé mes initiales -un jour où je m'ennuyais. Ce que je n'aime pas dans ce genre de moment, c'est que tout le monde t'observe, te dévisage. J'ai toujours eu peur du regard des autres ; ce qu'ils pensent de moi, ma façon de m'habiller, de me comporter, de l’image que je renvoie… 

Je m'assois à ma place et je pense. Est-ce que je vais bien ? La question que tout le monde se pose mais dont personne connaît vraiment la réponse. C’est devenu plus un signe de politesse plutôt qu'une vraie question où on attend une véritable réponse. Les trois quart espère que tu vas réellement bien quand tu réponds un rapide « oui », juste parce qu'ils n’ont pas envie que tu ajoutes des problèmes à gérer aux leurs ou de te demander si c’est la vérité. Le quart restant espère que tu ailles vraiment bien parce qu'ils tiennent à toi et veulent que tu ailles bien. Ce genre de personnes est vraiment important dans une vie, parce que c'est eux qui te font avancer. Ce sont eux qui te maintiennent en vie, même si tu ne t’en rends pas compte. Ils jouent un rôle important sur ton moral et ton humeur. Tout cela va ensemble. Voilà les questions que je me pose dès le matin ; est-ce que je vais bien ? Suis-je vraiment heureux ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour ces questions. À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée sur mon mental. L'esprit domine la matière. Si je me dis que je vais bien, je souris et je fais comme si. Parce que dans notre tout n'est qu'illusion. Notre vie est basée sur l'illusion. On dit que chacun a trois personnalités : une publique, une privée et une secrète. Alors même si on croit connaître une personne, une part d'elle ne cache quelque chose et c'est là qu’est souvent le plus important. Nous jouons un rôle. Nous avons tous été sociabilisés de la même manière en quelque sorte. Il y a quelques petites choses qui diffèrent mais en général, nous sommes tous identiques. Les bases sont les bases. Après il y a des facteurs qui font que nous avons chacun notre propre personnalité sur laquelle nous avons formé notre propre caractère. Aujourd'hui, je me pose tellement de questions mais une revient plus que les autres : si j'avais eu un père présent, comment aurais-je évolué ? Aurais-je évolué différemment ? Je ne sais pas. J'aime regarder par la vitre. Le paysage est tellement beau. Le soleil se lève doucement, faisant des nuances de couleur dans le ciel : du bleu, du violet, du rose. C'est beau. C’est calme. C’est apaisant. 

Je suis bien vite rattrapé par le temps. Le bus s'arrête devant le lycée. Mon cœur accélère. Que peut-il bien m'arriver aujourd'hui ? J'entends Cara qui m'appelle. C'est bien avec elle, je ne suis pas du tout repéré. Je me demande comment elle fait pour être si sereine comme ça. À croire, que se taper la honte est normal.

« Harry! HARRY ! » hurle-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et la rejoins. 

« Je suis là. » dis-je dans un murmure. 

Elle m'enlace comme à son habitude. Puis nous entrons dans le lycée. Tout ira bien. Enfin, je l’espère vraiment. 

La sonnerie retentit indiquant l'heure de se rendre en classe. Cara et moi y allons d'un pas nonchalant. On s'assit tout au fond de la classe car Cara n'aime pas être devant. Elle préfère dormir tranquille au fond. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, du moment que je peux suivre le cours, tout va bien. Je veux aller dans une bonne université. Mais pour ça je dois travailler. Alors j'écoute en cours. 

Le professeur de littérature doit être mon professeur préféré. Il est jeune, environ la trentaine. Il est jeune et beau. Et puis il sait parler au gens. Il a une manière de s'exprimer qui met tout de suite à l'aise. J'aime ce prof. D'ailleurs c'est le seul. Les autres ne sont que des professeurs superficiels qui se croient supérieurs aux élèves avec un salaire minable. Alors que lui, il nous comprend. Il n'a pas besoin de mettre de mot pour s'exprimer son regard en dit long. J'aime ça. Donc commencer la journée avec lui est un bonheur. Nous sommes entrain d'étudier Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare. Un classique. Mais ne dit-on pas que les classiques sont les meilleurs ? Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette histoire. Nous étudions une scène quand la porte s'ouvre. 

« Vous êtes encore en retard monsieur Tomlinson. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse. » s’exclame monsieur O'brian. C'est ainsi que s'appelle le professeur de littérature.

« Et bien monsieur, vous n'allez jamais me croire, je marchais pour aller au lycée et il y avait un chat coincé dans l'arbre. Alors en bon citoyen, j'ai voulu aider ce minou... » rigole ce fameux Tomlinson.

« Allez vous asseoir et prenez votre livre. » dit le professeur d'un ton exaspéré. 

Toute la classe rigole sauf moi. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Quant à ce Tomlinson, il est fier, et vient s'asseoir juste devant nous. Tiens c'est la meilleure, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Cara me donne un coup de code, et je sursaute. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je murmure pour ne pas me faire repérer par le prof.

« Tu le connais ? Il est pas mal. » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour toujours être souriante et pleine de vie. Toujours de bonne humeur et au taquet. Moi c'est tout le contraire ; je suis blasé et bien las. 

« Non je ne l'ai jamais vu et toi ? » répondis-je avant de me tourner vers le concerné. C'est vrai que de dos, il n'a pas l'air d’être désagréable à regarder. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai. 

« Hey ! »-l'interpelle-t-elle, « Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es nouveau ? »

Celui-ci se retourne et répond : « Moi c'est Louis. Oui je viens d’emménager dans cette ville. »

Puis il se retourne pour lire le texte puisque que le professeur vient de l'interroger. 

Mon dieu son regard !


	2. Chapter 2

Je crois que je n’ai jamais vu d'aussi beau regard. Comme à mon habitude, il ne me remarque pas. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il s'est juste contenté de répondre à Cara. Il est à peine arrivé dans la classe que les filles sont déjà entrain de mettre leurs atouts en avant. Je n'aime pas ce genre de filles. Toujours obligées de sauter sur le premier beau gosse. À quoi ça leur sert sérieusement ? Suis-je jaloux parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ? Peut-être, mais je ne peux rien n'y faire. Quoi que je fasse, on m'ignore. Je suis le cours d'un regard absent. Qui est ce Louis Tomlinson ? Et d'où vient-il ? La sonnerie me sort de ma rêverie.

« Styles ! Tu viens ? » hurle Kaya.

Kaya n'est pas dans ma classe. Tandis que moi et Cara sommes en Terminale littéraire, Kaya est en terminale scientifique. Elle a toujours eu un esprit rationnel. Elle aime prouver que un plus un est égal deux. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle ; ce besoin de toujours prouver ou démontrer une théorie. Elle n'aime pas lire et tout ce qui sort des bouquins est faux d'après elle. J'adore lire, écrire mais surtout prendre des photos. C'est devenu une passion mais je ne me vante pas. C'est mon jardin secret et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. 

Les cours du matin sont déjà finis. C'est l'heure où les élèves se ruent vers le self. La nourriture est basique. Ce n'est pas dégueulasse au point de vomir mais ce n'est pas fameux non plus. Comme tous les étudiants de ce bahut, on attend pour passer. Kaya nous raconte les expériences qu'elle a faites aujourd'hui et nous parle du nouveau professeur de maths. Heureusement pour moi, les maths et les sciences c'est fini. En aucun cas elles me manquent. Je n'ai jamais été doué dans le domaine scientifique. Je me suis arrêté aux bases ; savoir calculer me suffit, le reste je m'en fous un peu et je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre des choses plus compliquées. Il n'empêche que j'aime bien entendre Kaya parler de ces histoires aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Bien sûr Cara n'a pas pu garder la langue dans sa poche, et lui raconte l'histoire du nouveau. Ah ces deux là, quelles commères !

« Merde ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Tommo, Tommi.. » s'interroge Cara.

« Louis Tomlinson » répondis-je sans m’en rendre compte.

« Oui, c'est ça. » dit Cara, tout sourire.

« Dis-donc c'est que tu l'as mémorisé ce nom » intervient Kaya, sourire béat étiré sur les lèvres. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ignore ce qu'elles disent. Je remercie Dieu chaque jour pour m'avoir donner ces deux perles là. Avec elles je n'ennuie jamais. Je pointe ma carte et prend un plateau. Bon qu'est-ce que je vais manger aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas difficile mais j'ai du mal à garder les aliments dans mon ventre ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi pourtant je ne suis pas malade. Je décide finalement de prendre une salade composé, un yaourt au chocolat avec un plusieurs morceaux de pain et un kiwi, puis je rejoins Cara et Kaya déjà installées autour d’une table. Je m’assois et les écoute sagement. Elles parlent d'une future soirée qui se passera chez Niall Horan comme tous les vendredis. Chaque fois, elles me proposent de les y accompagner mais je refuse toujours. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui aime fumer, boire jusqu'à oublier la soirée et regretter le lendemain. Je préfère tout simplement me promener dans le vieux Londres, prendre quelques clichés et m'asseoir au parc pour lire. C'est peut-être nul à chier pour un jeune de mon âge mais c’est ce qui me convient. Aller à une soirée où personne ne sait qui je suis, ou bien où les gens veulent m'humilier, je passe mon tour. J'ai déjà essayé d'aller à une de leur fameuse soirée du vendredi soir. Je suis rentré chez moi nu. Complètement nu. Après ça, je me suis promis que plus jamais j'irai à leur soirée. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi et je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. 

« Allez Harry. S’il te plaît, fait un effort. » me supplie Kaya.

« Non, non et encore non ! » dis-je d'un ton blasé. Pourquoi ne comprennent-elles pas que ça ne me plaît pas ce genre d’événement ? 

« En plus, c'est une fête organisé pour accueillir les nouveaux.» dit fièrement Cara.

« Ah parce que il y en a plusieurs ? » je demande surpris.

« Ah tu ne savais pas ? Je me suis renseignée. J'ai demandé à Liam qui est dans ma classe s’il le connaissait. » dit Kaya d'un ton enjoué.

« Non vas y raconte » dis-je en me rapprochant doucement de Kaya.

« Tiens mais c'est que ça l’intéresse le petit Hazza » se moque Cara.

« Shut up ! » lui dis-je en lançant un bout de pain dans ses cheveux. « Continue Kaya s’il te plaît. »

« Donc il m'a dit, que ce Louis Tomlinson était arrivé à Londres il y a une semaine avec un certain Zayn Malik. Celui qui est dans ma classe. Mais à ce qu’il paraît, ils sont inséparable. À part ça, je n'en sais pas plus. » affirme Kaya. 

Wouah ! Intéressant. Pourquoi sont-ils venus à Londres ? Et pourquoi tous les deux ? Tout seul ou avec leurs familles ? Plein de questions me traversent l'esprit. 

« Finalement, je vais peut-être venir avec vous à la soirée. » dis-je au moment où je me rends compte que j’ai laissé les mots sortir sans le vouloir. Elles semblent se réjouir de ce que je viens d’annoncer. 

Merde. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré encore ? D'un côté, j'ai envie de découvrir qui est Louis. Ces yeux m'ont perturbé, et je compte bien en découvrir le plus possible sur lui. À force de traîner avec des filles, je deviens aussi commère qu'elles. Mais je me sens comme obsédé par lui. C'est comme une force qui m'oblige à savoir qui il est. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos. 

Plongé dans mes pensées, Cara me sort de ma rêverie. Il est déjà l'heure de retourner en cours. Je vais peut-être le revoir. Avant dans de se rendre à notre cours d'anglais, je passe récupérer des affaires dans mon casier. Kaya et Cara ayant la flemme de m'accompagner, je m'y rends seul. Etrangement, le couloir est vide. J'ouvre mon casier et des bruits me font sursauter. Ce n'est rien que Louis et un autre garçon -que je présume être Zayn- qui parlent entre eux. J'essaye de ne pas écouter ce qu’ils disent mais c'est plus fort que moi. 

« Allez Louis. Juste une année. Après tu es diplômé. » Dit le métis en caressant l'épaule du mécheux. 

« Oui si je tiens jusqu'à là. » dit-il dans un murmure. Si bien que je n'ai presque pas entendu. 

Je le vois essuyé une minuscule larme qui a dû s'échapper par mégarde. Le métis le prend dans ces bras. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'ai regardé bizarrement car celui-ci me fait les gros yeux. Je ferme mon casier et pars aussi vite que je suis venu.

Que voulait-il dire par « si je tiens jusqu'à là » ? On l'a forcé à venir ici ? Et encore des milliers de question sans réponse me trottent dans la tête. 

Pendant tous le cours, je suis ailleurs. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Il faut absolument que j'essaye de lui parler mais c'est impossible, je suis bien trop timide. Et puis, je suis Harry Styles ; l'homme ignoré, l'homme invisible.   
La fin de journée, s'est finalement bien passée. Avec les filles on a bien rigolé, et j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à Tomlinson. Je suis enfin chez moi. Seul. Ma mère vient de partir au boulot. Donc je me retrouve encore seul. J'en profite pour faire du rangement dans la maison. J'ai un esprit maniaque. J'aime quand c'est propre. Parfois c'est même un peu trop propre. Je crois que j'ai un problème avec ça. Personne ne me fait de réflexion donc je continue. Je nettoie encore et encore même quand ce n'est pas trop sale. J'ai besoin que ce soit impeccable.   
Après avoir nettoyé de fond en comble la maison, épuisé, je m'écroule dans le canapé. Je n'en peux plus mais je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai fait. Il est bientôt 20h et je n'ai toujours pas mangé. Je me lève à contre cœur et me rends à la cuisine. Bon qu'est-ce que je vais me faire à manger ce soir ? J'ouvre le frigo et encore une fois il est vide. J'ai oublié de faire les courses. Merde. Je note tout de suite sur mon portable une alerte pour que j'aille faire les courses demain après les cours. Je regarde alors et décide me servir un gros bol de céréale, avec des tartines. Je me prépare tout ça sur un grand plateau et monte le tout dans ma chambre. Je m'installe par terre. J'allume l'ordinateur. À peine, l'écran vient d’apparaître que ma sœur m'appelle sur skype.

« Hi ptit frère. Tu vas bien ? » me dit-elle souriante et heureuse de me voir. 

« Hé grande sœur. On va dire que ça va. » dis-je en lui rendant un sourire forcé. 

Elle me manque terriblement. Je n'aime pas être éloigné d'elle. Mais surtout être seul à la maison. Non, pas que j'ai peur mais ça manque de vie. J'ai besoin de sa joie de vivre. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » me demande-t-elle soucieuse.

« C'est juste que tu me manques. Tu reviens quand ? » dis-je honnêtement.

« Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi tu me manques. » dit Gemma sur un ton mélancolique.

Elle me raconte sa journée, puis je lui raconte la mienne. Sans oublier de préciser la rencontre avec ce Louis Tomlinson. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son nom de ma tête. Il est comme encré. Et surtout, je n'oublie pas de lui raconter, l'interaction entre Louis et son ami Zayn. Nous sommes restés deux heures à parler de tout et de rien mais la fatigue à vite pris le dessus. Alors dans un commun d'accord, nous avons finalement raccroché. 

« Dors bien Harry. Je t'aime fort. » me dis Gemma, en me faisant plein de bisous virtuels.

« Bonne nuit Gemma. Je t'aime aussi. » je réponds avant de raccrocher.

Avant de m’endormir, j’écris ma journée dans mon journal intime. C'est peut-être pathétique mais j'ai toujours tenu un journal. C'est vital. Ce journal représente ma vie. J'ai peur de perdre la mémoire alors j'écris toujours mes pensées, ce que je fais. 

Ce soir, j'ai écrit pour Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle. Il ne s’est rien passé de spécial, des cours et encore des cours. De plus, je n'ai pas reparlé à Louis depuis la dernière fois qui était en fait la seule et unique fois. On se croise, c'est tout. Il ne me regarde pas alors que moi je ne fais que ça, au point même que ça devient presque flippant. Ça me frustre qu'il ne me remarque pas. Une fois encore, je suis invisible aux yeux du monde. À part ça, je n'ai pas vu la semaine se finir. On est déjà vendredi. Vendredi. Ce soir, je me rends à la soirée avec Cara et Kaya. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je ne sais pas comment m’habiller. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'habiller élégant ou simplement décontracté. Il est bientôt 20h et je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis en total panique. Les filles doivent venir me chercher dans quelques minutes et je viens tout juste de sortir de la douche. Je suis dans la merde. Je fonce à tout allure en direction de mon armoire. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Finalement, je choisis un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste. Tenue simple, classe et sobre. 

Le bruit de la sonnette me fait sursauter. Elles sont déjà et -merde-, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt. Je cours pour aller leur ouvrir. À peine, leur ai-je ouverte la porte qu'elles me sautent dessus.

« Harry putain mais tu n'es pas encore prêt ! » râle Cara. 

C'est une fille mais elle n'est jamais en retard. Elle se prépare à une vitesse incroyable que je suis toujours impressionné. Alors quand Kaya ou moi prenons du temps pour nous préparer, elle gueule parce qu'elle trouve ça scandaleux. 

« Je me coiffe et j'arrive. » je promets. 

Je me dépêche donc de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Quelle anarchie. Je ne remercie pas ma mère pour m'avoir donner des cheveux aussi chiants. Après une longue bataille, j'arrive enfin à les coiffer comme je veux. Une petite touche de parfum et je suis enfin prêt. Je mets mes chaussures, prends mon portable et mes clefs, puis je les rejoins.

« Wouah tu es magnifique Styles ! » me lance Kaya.

Je l'embrasse et nous sortons de chez moi.

La soirée n'est vraiment pas loin d'où j'habite. 5 minutes en voiture et c'est bon. C'est Kaya qui nous y conduit puisque c'est la seule pour l'instant à avoir le permis. Je stresse un peu à l'idée de retrouver Louis. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état là puisque je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit là, même si je l’espère secrètement.

C'est Niall qui nous ouvre la porte. Il est déjà bien éméché. La soirée s'annonce prometteuse. 

« Il ne manquait plus que vous. Vous êtes les derniers ! » hurle le blondinet.

On est à 20 centimètres de lui, mais il faut qu'il hurle quand même. Je n'aime pas trop arriver en dernier parce que tout le monde te regarde. Je souris mais je ne dis pas « bonjour ». À quoi ça sert ? De toute façon, ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Kaya et Cara sont des habituées. Elles se font accoster par la plupart des personnes présentes, tandis que moi, je cherche Louis des yeux. J'espère qu'il est là, comme ça je ne serais pas venu pour rien. 

J'ai balayé la pièce du regard mais aucune trace de Louis. Je suis un peu déçu. D’accord, c'est un mensonge ; je suis vraiment trop déçu. Je m'étais dit que ce soir je ne boirais pas mais je vais enfreindre cette règle. Boire pour oublier la frustration. Quelles idées m'étais-je faites aussi ? À quoi m'attendais-je ? Il faut que j'arrête de rêver. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui surtout. Ça en devient dégradant. 

Je commence à boire un verre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est bon. Puis un deuxième. C'est délicieux. Puis un troisième. On m'a dit que ça s'appelait une vodka tonic. Puis un quatrième. C'est une sorte de cocktail alcoolisé. Puis un cinquième. Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. J’ai dû en boire une bonne dizaine. Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai chaud. Je pense que je vais sortir prendre l'air. 

Sans que je me rendes compte, je suis déjà dehors, agrippant la rambarde du balcon. Il ne fait pas trop froid pour un temps de mars, il fait même plutôt doux. J'admire le ciel. Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était au-dessus des nuages ? Parce que nous, nous les voyons d'en-dessous, mais au-dessus c'est comment ? 

Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion alors je ne sais pas comment ça peut être. Je n'ai jamais quitté Londres. Mon rêve, c'est d'aller à Paris. Je rêve de monter tout en haut de la tour Eiffel avec des centaines de roses, pour les offrir à l'amour de ma vie pour lui demander de m'épouser. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour, je réaliserai ce rêve. Mais avant de l'accomplir, j'aimerais visiter cette ville, voir chaque facette de ville de l'amour –comme on dit. C'est l’un des objectifs que je veux atteindre avant la fin du secondaire. L'année prochaine, c'est l'université et j'aimerai que pour une fois cette année soit spéciale car c'est la dernière. J'aimerai que pour une fois, on me remarque. 

L'université me fait peur. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Il y en a plein qui sont excellentes mais moi le suis-je vraiment ? Maman dit de ne pas y penser mais comment ne pas y penser quand on sait que dans 7 mois le lycée c'est terminé. Les bruits de la musique résonnent dans ma tête. Cette douleur est insoutenable. Tellement que je me sens obligé de m'asseoir sur le transat qui est là. Je vais m'allonger, le temps que ça se calme. 

Un bruit de porte me fait sursauter. Merde, je me suis endormi. J'essaye de me redresser mais un haut de cœur m'arrête tout de suite. 

« Louis, pourquoi tu fais encore la gueule ? Tu ne peux pas le temps d'une soirée oublier tes problèmes. Ils nous ont organisé une soirée pour notre arrivée et toi tu n'es pas content. Tu sais très bien que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je te défendrai toujours mais là tu exagères. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'envoyer chier ce pauvre Niall. Il voulait simplement être sympa avec toi. » crache le métis à son meilleur ami.

« Zayn, tu es sympa. Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, mais n'en rajoute pas s’il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu m'excuseras auprès des autres mais je pense que je vais rentrer. Toi reste ! Amuse-toi ! » répond le mécheux.

« Tu me fais chier, Louis ! Tu le sais ça. » s’énerve le métis.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. » répond calmement le mécheux en allumant une cigarette.

« Oh arrête de me faire tes yeux d'enfant battu. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire la gueule. Bon rentre si tu veux. Moi je reste par respect et parce que j'ai envie d'apprendre à les connaître, me faire quelques potes de plus. » annonce le métis.

« Bon tu as fini avec ta leçon de moral à deux balles ? » s'offusque le mécheux, crachant la fumée.

« Oui, bon je rentre. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. C'est mauvais pour toi. » répond Zayn avant de finalement rentrer. 

Encore une fois j'ai écouté leur conversation. Je suis gêné par la situation. Je n'ose pas bouger pour aller lui parler. Il a l'air anéanti. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il aille mieux. Ça renforce mon envie de savoir ce qu'il a comme problèmes. Je l'observe ; il est accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, il admire la vue de la ville. Londres dans la nuit est magnifique, toutes ces lumières sont merveilleuses. Il ne bouge pas, il fume simplement, aspirant et recrachant de la fumée à un rythme régulier. Quant à moi, je l'observe du coin de l’œil. Je ne peux détourner mon regard, la lumière de la lune le rend tellement beau. Seulement un côté de son visage est éclairé. Ça me suffit pour sa voir sa beauté naturelle. Mais même malgré ça, je remarque d'énormes cernes, ainsi que des tatouages qui lui donnent un côté rebelle qui lui va super bien. 

Au bout de quelques minutes à le contempler, il finit par se retourner. Nos regards se croisent mais nous ne parlons pas. Il me regarde simplement dans les yeux. Ses yeux si envoûtants. Je le sens troublé mais il ne cligne pas des yeux. En tous cas, il ne fait rien paraître. 

« Sa-salut » finis-je par articuler. 

Il me détaille de la tête au pied mais il ne me répond pas. Je me sens con sur mon transat. Je suis bourré, je n'arrive pas à me lever, et je suis devant Louis Tomlinson. De quoi j'ai l'air ? J'ai envie de foncer dans un mur tellement je me sens stupide. J'essaye de me lever pour fuir comme je le fais toujours quand je me sens embarrassé. J'y arrive presque sous l’œil attentif du mécheux. Je suis enfin debout. Mais quand je vais pour partir je me prends le pied dans un de pot fleur. Et là c'est le drame ! 

« Aie, putain de merde ! » je hurle dans ma chute. 

Je suis étalé de toute ma longueur sur le sol. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mal avec tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité mais je vois flou.

« Il manquait plus que ça. Fait chier ! » j'entends le mécheux avant le trou noir.

Je me réveille soudainement dans une voiture. Je commence à m'affoler. Je suis où ? Je me rappelle être tombé. Merde c'est grave ? On m'emmène à l'hôpital ? Je me touche la tête. C'est bon elle est toujours et je simplement une bosse. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture que je ne connais pas. On me kidnappe ? Oh putain Cara et Kaya où sont-elles ?

« Tu vas arrêter de gigoter comme un chien ou je te laisse sur le bord de la route ? » siffle Louis entre ses dents.

D'accord. Je suis dans la voiture de Louis. Il n'a pas l'air content. Le temps que je réalise que c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi, il freine d'un coup. Tellement brutalement que je me cogne la tête sur le siège. Décidément ! Je le vois qu'il souffle d'énervement. 

« Je me suis encore perdu ! » grogne-t-il dans sa barbe. 

« Euh excuse-moi mais tu cherches quoi au juste ? » j'essaye de demander, même si je le regrette aussitôt vu son regard noir.

« On m'a demandé de te raccompagner chez toi ok ? J'essaye d'être sympa. » il répond comme si je l'agressais.

Je lui souris « Merci tu n'étais pas obligé. » dis-je avant de passer sur le siège à l’avant. « Désolé je n'aime pas trop être derrière. » je me sens obligé de me justifier à cause de son regard pesant sur moi.

« Pas de soucis. » finit-il par dire. 

J'ai fini pas le prendre en pitié et lui indique les instructions. Le voir galérer me faisait rire mais pas lui. Si je n'avais pas réagi à la minute, je crois bien qu'il aurait pété un câble. Je le vois à ses mains qui serrent le volant tellement fort que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Je n'ose pas trop le regarder, alors je me contente de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage. La musique Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve me berce. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait avoir les mêmes goûts musicaux. J'adore cette chanson, c'est l'une de mes préférées. Je pensais plus qu'il écouterait de l'éléctro, des remix enfin tout ce qui est à la mode en ce moment. 

« Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux changer. Regarde dans mon ipod ce qui te plaît. » dit-il en me voyant fixé le poste de musique.

Wait. Je peux voir ce qu'il écoute comme musique. Je peux explorer son ipod. Découvrir ses musiques c'est comme découvrir qui il est. Je me sens privilégier. Mais une partie de moi, ne veut pas regarder. Je veux le découvrir par lui même et non en fouillant, même si c'est lui qui me le propose. 

« Non j'adore cette chanson. » dis-je, refusant poliment sa proposition. 

Il me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. À croire que d'habitude, les gens n’aiment sa musique, je ne sais pas. Je lui souris pour qu'il me croie et pour être sûr que je ne dise pas ça par pure politesse. Il sourit à son tour, montrant une dentition parfaite. Son sourire est divin. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. 

Le reste du trajet se fait sans bruit. Je suis arrivé devant chez moi. C'est passé bien trop vite, parce que même si on ne se parlait pas. Ce silence avait un effet réconfortant. C'était ce genre de silence agréable, où tu te sens bien. On n'avait pas besoin de parler pour combler un vide gênant. On savourait simplement la musique en présence de l'autre. C'était agréable. Je crois bien que c'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie. 

« Voilà tu es arrivé. Ça va ta tête ? Tu as encore mal ? Tu as des médicaments chez toi pour la douleur ? Tu préfères peut-être que je t’emmène aux urgences ? Au cas où tu aurais un traumatisme ou je ne sais quoi. C'est peut-être plus sûr de faire une radio. » s'affole-t-il tout d'un coup. C'est même surprenant de le voir agir comme tel.

« Merci mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai presque plus mal. Ma mère est infirmière. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. Non pas la peine ce n'est presque rien. Encore merci. » dis-je avant de sortir de la voiture. 

« Bonne nuit... » il cherche mon prénom.

« …Harry. » avouais-je

« Bonne nuit alors Harry. » sourit Louis avant de redémarrer.

« Bonne nuit Louis. À lundi. » je souris à mon tour avant d'entrer chez moi.

Quelle soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne vous parle même pas de la douleur le lendemain matin : une terrible gueule de bois mélangée à une bosse au niveau de la tête. Je m'en souviendrai de cette soirée ! Je peux vous l'assurer. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Enfin si ça m'est déjà arrivé mais pas comme ça. Pas devant Louis Tomlinson. Je suis définitivement un boulet. Ma mère est venue me voir ce matin. Je lui ai raconté quelques épisodes de ma soirée dont ma chute et elle a préféré jeter un coup d’œil. Par chance, ce n'est rien. Juste une simple bosse superficielle, rien d’inquiétant. Elle m'a donné un Doliprane, m'a mis de la pommade, et puis parce que j'ai la gueule de bois et que ça l'a fait rire, elle m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit. Anne -c'est comme ça que ma mère se nomme-, est contente que je sors enfin avec des amis. Elle n'est pas pour l'alcool, les drogues et le sexe mais pour elle tous les adolescents doivent profiter de la vie, apprendre de leurs erreurs. Je la soupçonne de vouloir m'engueuler si je dérape. Elle n'attend que ça j'en suis sûr. Elle adore son petit côté autoritaire. Mais avec moi, elle ne peut pas en jouer ; je ne sors presque jamais, je ne bois pas d'habitude et je ne fume pas. Alors qu’avec ma sœur, elle gueulait tous le temps. Gemma était l'une de ses filles qui était toujours invitée aux soirées. Et bien entendu, elle y allait, buvait jusqu'à en vomir et rentrait à heure tardive. Moi ça ne risque pas de m'arriver. 

Après m'avoir embrassé, elle s’éclipse à son travail. Encore une journée seule. J'avale mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, puis file sous la douche. L'eau bouillante me détend. Je me sens bien. Je me sens libre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Louis. À ses mots : « Bonne nuit alors Harry. », j'entends encore sa voix me les prononcer. Je revois son visage. Son beau visage avec des longs cils, une légère repousse de barbes, ses cheveux en bataille qui retombent sur son front, ses sourcils froncés qui lui donne un air rebelle, et ses tatouages. 

« Oh my god ! » je hurle. 

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je me touchais. Merde je jouis en pensant à Louis et ses putains de tatouages. Non, non et non. Je ne dois pas commencer. Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons ? Pourquoi des paires de seins ne m’intéresse pas ? J'aimerais être « normal » enfin j'aimerais convenir aux normes de la société, j'aurais moins de problème. J'ai déjà essayé de coucher avec une fille pour me dissuader que j'étais gay. C'était même tomber sur Cara mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison j'ai vomis juste après avoir couché avec elle. En plus de ça, j'avais eu du mal à bander. Alors Cara m'avait fait la gueule pendant une semaine. Elle avait très mal pris ma réaction. D'après elle, elle était le meilleur coup qu'un mec puisse rêver. Pas moi en tout cas. Plus jamais, je veux revivre cette expérience. Je finis de me laver et sors de la salle de bain vêtu d'un caleçon propre. J’enfile un bas de survêt avant de me mettre sur le pc. 

Bien sûr, je suis un ado comme un autre donc moi aussi j'ai facebook. Je me connecte et je vois que j'ai deux messages et 5 notifications. Les messages, il y en a un d'une conversation à plusieurs entre ma sœur, Cara, Kaya, moi et une autre d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Il est considéré comme indésirable enfin facebook la classé dans ‘autre’. 

Anonyme. 22 février 02:47   
Hello ! Un conseil ne t'approche pas trop près de Tomlinson. 

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pour qui il se prend ? Et déjà, qui est-il ? Je décide d'ignorer ce message. J'appuie sur ‘supprimer’. Je préfère passér au-dessus de ça. Les cinq notifications sont des photos de la soirée. La première, c'est quand nous sommes arrivés les filles et moi, les deuxième et troisième, sont quand je buvais au bar, la quatrième, je suis écroulé par terre et la cinquième, -ma préférée- Louis me porte dans ses bras. Il est contrarié mais je trouve cette photo magnifique. Je décide de l'imprimer et de la mettre sur mon bureau. Elle serait mieux dans un cadre je pense. Je sais que ma mère garde toujours des trucs inutiles de ce genre dans un placard. Je cherche pendant 15 bonnes minutes ce foutu cadre. Finalement, je finis par le trouver et mets la photo dedans. C'est encore plus magnifique. Je remercie le photographe. Finalement, je passe ma journée assis devant mon bureau à observer la photo. 

***

Le week-end est passé bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous sommes déjà lundi et je dois me lever pour aller en cours. Parfois, je maudis ce putain de réveil. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le fracasser contre le mur. Je hais le lundi matin. Je crois que c'est le pire jour de la semaine. De plus, je sais que je vais voir Louis au moins une fois dans la journée puisque je suis dans sa classe. 

Finalement, après avoir râler à bon quart d'heure sur ma vie de merde, je me lève enfin. Je m'habille comme d'habitude. Pourquoi changer ? J'aime bien mon look intello dégradé. Une fois prêt, je me rends à mon arrêt de car. Comme d'habitude, je cours après le bus. Il s'arrête et je monte. Vivement que je me trouve un job pour que je puisse me payer le permis. Je m'assois à ma place et j'oublie ce qui m'entoure en branchant mes écouteurs. La musique m'apaise comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle est une échappatoire. Je souris quand j'entends Bitter Sweet Symphony de The verve. Je pense à lui. 

***

Je m'attendais à voir Louis au lycée aujourd'hui mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Il n'est venu ni ce matin, ni cette après-midi. Je n'ai vu que Zayn. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est ami avec Liam Payne : le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, le plus populaire du lycée et le plus aimé des filles. Il est toujours suivi de Niall. Il le traite comme son chien puisque celui-ci fait tout ce que Liam lui demande. Je trouve ça dommage que Niall soit traité de la sorte. Il est super sympa comme gars. J'ai déjà dû travailler avec lui et j'ai passé des supers moments. Je crois que s’il n'y avait pas eu Liam Payne au lycée, lui et moi serions devenu ami. Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas que Zayn (et Louis ?) traînent avec eux. Les populaires avec les populaires, les loosers avec les loosers, c'est bien connu. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes comme disent le fameux dicton de grand-mères. Je les regarde de loin en attendant mon car. Je me demande bien pourquoi Louis n'est pas là mais surtout pourquoi il laisse son meilleur ami seul au lycée. Même s’il s'est déjà fait de nouveaux potes. Je suis presque sûr que Liam est entrain de le convaincre de passer les tests d’adhésion à l'équipe. 

***

Lundi, je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir Louis. Aujourd'hui c'est encore pire. Nous sommes jeudi et il n'est toujours pas venu au lycée. Il m’obsède ces jours-ci. J'ai besoin de le voir. C'en est presque vital. J'ai envie de le voir. Par forcément lui parler parce que je n'oserai pas mais juste le voir, savoir qu'il va bien. Voilà que je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine et surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas. Je suis pathétique. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mes cours. D'ailleurs Cara et Kaya s'en sont rendues compte et n’ont fait que de me charrier à ce sujet. Je préfère les ignorer plutôt que de rentrer dans leur jeu. Je sais qu'elles veulent que je m'énerve une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à extérioriser ma colère. Elle reste à l'intérieur. Dès que quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'énerve, je prends sur moi. J'ai appris à me servir de mon self-control mais j'en abuse trop. Je sais que c'est mauvais. Surtout quand une bande de mec m'agresse à la sortie. Ce jeudi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis rentrée chez moi en sang et en pleure. Heureusement ma mère était de garde ce soir là. Je suis rentré chez moi et je suis allé me laver. C'était la première fois qu'on me tabassait aussi violemment avec tellement d'injures à mon égard. Ils étaient cinq. Comment pouvais-je leur échapper alors qu’ils étaient cinq ? D'habitude, quand je le vois arriver à deux ou trois. Je fais vite demi-tour et limite je cours. Mais là je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ils m'ont entouré et j'étais bloqué. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas crier ma douleur, ou laisser ces mots « sale pédale ! », « tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! », « tu n'es qu'un monstre », « enculé », « t'aimes les bites ? Tu rêves de me sucer pd ! », « tu brûleras en enfer ! », « faggots ! » ... etc, me blesser. Le pire dans tout ça c'est le regard de Liam satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne m'avait pas touché, non il avait ses potes pour ça. Il a juste regardé la scène, m'a lancé un dernier regard comme si j'étais une vulgaire vermine. Puis il y avait aussi Zayn qui assisté à la scène. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'osait même pas me regarder. Il détournait constamment le regard sur autre chose. La seule chose positive c’était l’absence de Louis. Où était-il ? À ce moment là, pendant que les coups me tombaient dessus, je m’inquiétais plus pour Louis que pour moi. J'espère pour Zayn qu'il n'en sera rien. Je ne crois pas que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que son meilleur ami s'amuse à boycotter les gens dits « différents » ou « hors-normes ». 

L'eau nettoie le sang séché mais il reste encore ces hématomes. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ? Il faut absolument que je cache ça au plus vite. Et comme c'est mon jour de chance, il n'y a plus de bande. J'en ai besoin pour mes côtes. Putain. C'est bien mon jour. Je m'habille d'un survêtement et d'un t-shirt. La pharmacie est à deux pâtés de maison. Je suis vraiment dans un si mauvais état car les gens me regardent bizarrement dans la rue. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Je marche doucement et en boitant. Normalement pour aller à la pharmacie, il faut au maximum 10 minutes et là, jai mis une demi-heure pour y aller. Je me sens minable. Je rentre dans la pharmacie mais je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de m'allonger. Je sens que mes jambes ne vont pas tenir trop longtemps. Je suis épuisé. Par chance, il n'y a personne sauf... Lui ! Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 6 jours. Il était malade ? Peut-être une grippe. Je le vois que de dos, mais je sais qu'il est beau. Lui aussi est en survêtement avec un pull bordeaux. J'en oublie presque pourquoi je suis venu.

« Tenez vos médicaments monsieur Tomlinson. N'oubliez pas de les prendre surtout. Pas comme la dernière fois ! » le réprimande la pharmacienne. 

« Ne vous inquiétiez pas. Je gère la situation. » il la salue et s'en va. 

Nos regards se croisent et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il a vraiment une sale mine. Il est très pâle, ses cernes font presque la moitié de son visage. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis une éternité. Il me semble aussi qu'il a maigrit. Je ne connais pas ses mensurations mais je suis persuadé qu'il était un peu plus gros la dernière fois. Ses cheveux sont en bataille mais ça le rend encore plus irrésistible malgré sa mine affreuse. À son tour de me détailler. Il me regarde de la tête au pied, s'arrêtant sur chaque parcelle abîmée. Cependant il ne montre aucune expression. Il reste de marbre. 

« Salut Louis. Ça va mieux ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu en cours de la semaine ? » je demande, histoire de commencer une conversation mais surtout de savoir ce qu'il se passe. 

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Il me détaille une dernière fois et fonce jusqu'à sa voiture. Je le regarde et je peux apercevoir sa rage quand il agrippe son volant. C'est en étant énervé qu'il met le contact en route et démarre aussi si vite qu'il le peut si bien qu'il a failli écraser un piéton. 

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Je fais si peur que ça ? Je dois être vraiment dans un sale état alors. Fait chier ! Ma mère va finir par le savoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire comme excuse. Je prends les bandes et quelques médicaments dont j'ai besoin et rentre à la maison. Cette fois, je décide de prendre un taxi. Une fois, chez moi j'appelle Kaya et Cara. Elles seront quoi faire et m'aideront à trouver une solution. 

Ce qui m'a le plus intrigué dans la pharmacie, c'est sa mine épouvantable. Une grippe, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. J'en ai déjà eu plusieurs pour savoir ce que c'est.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me demande ce qui peut bien m'arriver encore de pire. Ma mère est rentrée plus tôt que prévu ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'esquiver. J'aurais préféré ne pas la voir ce matin. Sa tête s'est décomposée quand elle a vu mon coquard et ça s'est empiré quand elle a voulu voir mon corps. 

« Maman, ce n'est rien. » je dis pour la rassurer.

« Qui t'as fait ça Harold ? » demande-t-elle sur un ton qui ne vaut mieux pas contester.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. » j'essaye de mentir. 

« Ne me mens pas Harold ! Je suis infirmière. Je sais faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui est tombé dans les escaliers et quelqu'un qui s'est fait tabasser. Maintenant dis-moi leurs noms ? » commence-t-elle en s'énervant. 

« Je ne les connaissais pas maman. Je te jure. » je réponds agacé. 

« Ne jure pas ! Bien, tu m'attends. Je viens avec toi au lycée. Je vais parler à ton directeur. » dit-elle sur un ton des plus sérieux. 

Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l’en dissuader. Elle m'a donc accompagné jusqu'au lycée. Paye la honte. Par contre elle, pas du tout, elle se déplaçait la tête haute et déterminée. Je l’ai suivi tête baissée. J'aime ma mère mais parfois elle en fait beaucoup trop. Je sais qu'elle veut me protéger mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Justement, elle empire mon cas. J'essaye une dernière fois de la convaincre de faire demi-tour avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte du proviseur. C'est peine perdue. Le proviseur nous accueille chaleureusement et nous propose de s'asseoir face à lui. Ma mère lui explique la situation et je n'ose même pas regarder le proviseur dans les yeux. Dans quel merde je me suis encore fourré. Ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que les cours ont commencé. Je n'aime pas arriver en retard. Tout le monde te dévisage. Puis Cara et Kaya vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir. 

« Bien madame. Je vais aller parler à la classe. Je préfère vous prévenir et être honnête avec vous, ça va être difficile de trouver qui a fait ça à votre fils, voire impossible. Vous savez nous sommes un grand lycée. Mais je peux vous promettre que si je découvre le ou les coupables, ils seront exclus du lycée immédiatement. » dit sérieusement le proviseur.

« Je vous remercie pour votre franchise monsieur. Faites le nécessaire, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Sur ce, je dois y aller. Mon boulot m'attend. Merci de m'avoir écouter. Au revoir. » répond ma mère.

« Je le ferai. Au revoir madame. Bien Harry suis-moi. Tu retournes en cours avec moi. » confirme-t-il avant de se lever et de serrer la main de ma mère.

Maman m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va. Je suis à présent seul avec le proviseur. Je ne parle pas, je ne le regarde pas. Je me contente seulement de le suivre. Il frappe à la porte de ma classe et rentre. Tous les élèves se lèvent et s'interrogent sur sa venue. Il me fait signe d'entrer et d'aller m'asseoir à ma place. Je me dirige vers Cara qui est au fond de la classe. Sur mon passage, j'entends des chuchotements à mon égard et les trois quarts me dévisagent. J'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. La seule personne qui attire mon attention est placée juste devant Cara. Sa place. Il est enfin venu. Il a meilleure mine que la dernière fois en tout cas. C'est le seul qui ne me regarde pas. Il est plongé dans la lecture d'un papier. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me regarde. Je m’assois à ma place et Cara commence son interrogatoire. Je répond blasé. À vrai dire, je n'écoute même pas le discours du directeur. J’appréhende seulement le cours de sport. Je le sens mal, très mal. Pour les cours de sport, toutes les terminales sont réunies. Les scientifiques -Kaya, Zayn, Liam et Niall-, et les littéraires -Cara, Louis et moi- sont réunis parce que nous avons qu'un professeur de sport pour tout le lycée. Alors oui, j'appréhende la classe de Kaya. Si je n'ai pas fait S, c'est en particulier parce que je ne voulais pas être dans la classe de Liam mais aussi parce que ça ne m’intéressait pas. Je n'écoutais même pas en cours, j'étais trop stressé. 

*** 

La journée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulus. J'ai été las toute la journée. Je ne parlais pas. J'avais trop peur. Maintenant, c'est encore pire. Je suis entrain de me changer dans les vestiaires des garçons avec tous les autres. Je redoute ce moment depuis que j'ai mis les pieds au lycée ce matin. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire. 

Ce qui m’apaise c'est de voir Louis pas loin de moi. Il est tellement beau et bien musclé. Il a un corps de rêve. J'aimerais tellement le toucher. Voilà que je fantasme sur lui maintenant mais il est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves. Et là, c'est vrai, je peux voir ses abdos, ses pectoraux enfin toute sa musculature. Il n'est pas non plus super-beaucoup-trop musclé mais il a juste le minimum pour avoir un beau corps. Un corps avec lequel on ne peut pas complexer. Mais ce que je préfère sur son corps, c'est ses tatouages. Ça le rend tellement mystérieux et j'aime ça les mystères. 

Il rigole avec Zayn et les autres, - son rire est juste magnifique -, enfin surtout avec Zayn puisqu'il snobe les autres. Je crois qu'il ne les aime pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas faire partie de leur bande, tous le contraire de son meilleur ami. C'est intriguant. Il est devenu populaire d'office. Il n'a rien fait pour et pourtant tout le monde veut être son ami, et les belles filles veulent sortir avec lui. Il est juste arrivé dans ce lycée et est devenu populaires. Mais tout ça n'a pas l'air de l’intéresser. Il s'en fout. 

Plusieurs fois, Liam lui propose d'intégrer son groupe, son équipe de foot et tous le tralala mais celui-ci refuse toujours en répondant qu'il est occupé. Je connais beaucoup d'élèves qui rêveraient d’être à sa place. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Liam Payne supplie quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu le malheur de rigoler quand Louis a refusé une proposition de Liam. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je l'ai vite regreter. 

« Tiens Harry. Ça ne t'a pas suffi la racler la dernière fois. Tu en redemandes ? » Liam s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je n'aime pas trop ça. « Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

« Bon les garçons on vous attend ! Venez ou c'est moi qui vient vous chercher et pas de main morte ! » gueule le prof de sport.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je reviendrai. » crache Liam. 

Pourquoi il a fallu que je rie ? Bien sûr personne ne conteste Liam. Certains ne sont pas d'accord avec lui mais personne n'ose le contredire et encore moins le contrarier. Alors tout le monde ferme les yeux sur ce qu'il fait, même les professeurs. Son père est le meilleur avocat du pays donc vaut mieux ne pas être en désaccord avec lui. C'est pour ça que Liam pense que tout lui est permis. Son père le couvre. Je rêve qu'un jour quelqu'un le rembarre. Celui qui le fera, je le bénis à vie. 

On sort en sautillant pour arriver au gymnase. Le coach n'aime pas qu'on fasse nos feignasse. Il faut tous le temps être en mouvement. Comme d'habitude, je suis le dernier et à la traîne. J'essaye de rejoindre au plus vite Kaya et Cara car pour s'échauffer il faut faire minimum 10 tours de terrain. Au moment où je m’apprêtais à être à leur hauteur, je tombe. Ce connard de Payne vient de me faire un croche patte. Je me suis étalé sur toute ma longueur. Ça m'aurait étonné si personne n'avait ri. Tout le monde rit et moi je n'ai qu'une envie : fondre en larme. Les coups d'hier sont toujours présents, enfin surtout la douleur qui les accompagne. J'ai toujours mal aux côtes. Je me relève avec l'aide de mes deux meilleures amies. 

« Monsieur, je me sens pas bien. Je peux rentrer. » je demande.

« Bien sur mon gars. Les autres courez ! Et plus vite que ça ! Go go go ! » gueule le coach. 

Je me dirige alors vers les vestiaires. D'un sens ce croche pied tombe bien comme ça j'évite Liam et sa bande à la sortie des vestiaires. Je rentre dans celui-ci et commence à me changer. Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ? Soit je rentre chez moi, soit je vais au CDI en attendant Cara et Kaya. Je suis en plein moment d'hésitation quand je me retourne et vis Louis Tomlinson allongé dans les vestiaires. Putain il m'a fait peur. Merde qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je m'approche de lui doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Il a les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés comme s’il souffrait atrocement.

« Louis ? Tu vas bien ? » je chuchote. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Il ne me répond pas. Il se contente juste de se lever avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une fois qu'il est debout, il manque de tomber alors je le rattrape. Merde il allait bien tout à l'heure. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et je vois qu'ils sont rouges. Il a fumé ? Quand ? Comment ? Il est complètement défoncé. Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Il risquerait de se faire renvoyer. Alors j'essaye de rassembler toutes ses affaires mais ce n'est pas facile puisqu'il met tout son poids contre moi. J'ai l'impression de porter un cadavre. Après avoir pris ses affaires et les miennes, je l'emmène à sa voiture. Je sais qu'il en a une. Il vient à chaque fois avec. Elle n'est pas loin heureusement parce qu’en fait il est plus lourd que je me l'imaginais. Je prends ses clefs dans sa poche et ouvre sa voiture. Une belle décapotable rouge. C'est qu'il se fait plaisir le Tommo ! Je l'installe côté passager et moi, côté conducteur, derrière le volant. J'essaye de lui parler mais il ne réagit pas. Putain il me ait tellement peur, que je ne sais pas quoi faire. 

« Louis s’il te plaît parle-moi. Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux. » j'ai la voix tiraillée tellement je suis angoissé. J'ai peur. 

« Emmène-moi à... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il a du mal à articuler et c'est presque inaudible tellement il parle bas. 

« Où ? Tu veux que je t'emmène où ? » je lui cris presque dessus sous le coup de la panique. « Louis, reste avec moi. Je t'emmène où ? »

« À Hyde park » finit-il par dire. 

Je ne perds pas une seule seconde. Je mets les clefs dans le contact et démarre. Je n'ai pas le permis mais heureusement pour moi j'ai quand même le code. Cadeau de ma grand-mère avant qu'elle ne décède. Cependant, je n'ai jamais passé le permis. J'ai déjà conduit quelques fois avec ma mère mais c'était seulement sur le parking du supermarché. Calme-toi. Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Pas pour moi, mais pour lui, enfin aussi pour moi, j'ai envie d'y arriver. 

Finalement, je ne m’en sors pas trop mal. Je n'ai pas calé une seule fois. Je conduis à la bonne vitesse. J'ai dépassé un peu la ligne dans les virages mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon jour de chance mais je trouve une place tout de suite et je me gare plutôt bien pour un débutant. Pour les autres c'est catastrophique mais je m'en fous. Je coupe le contact et contourne la voiture pour ouvrir à Louis. Ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux car il arrive à marcher seul. Doucement certes, mais seul. Toutefois, je le suis à la trace. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. 

Après une longue marche interminable, il s'arrête enfin. Face à l'eau, il s’assoit sur le banc. Il essaye de reprendre une respiration normale. Je le regarde faire. Il est tellement beau et tellement vulnérable en ce moment que je n'ose même pas bouger. Il avait pris son sac avec lui et sors plusieurs médicaments de sa pochette et les avales sans eaux. Je me demande comment il est fait mais surtout qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je remarque qu'il va beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Je décide de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous écoutons le bruit de la nature. C'est apaisant. Je me sens bien. Je me sens bien à ses côtés. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. J'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais c'est vite devenu éphémère. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'en va. Sans dire un mot. Sans me regarder. Je reste assis là, le regardant partir.


	6. Chapter 6

Samedi matin, je suis réveillé par Kaya. Elle a une mauvaise manie de passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre quand elle le veut. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. ; je réfléchissais à trop de choses. Toutes concernaient Louis, évidemment. 

« Harry debout ! On a dit qu'on allait courir ce matin. Go go. J'ai la patate. » elle me secoue.

Je bouge sous ma couette et sors ma tête. Je regarde mon réveil ; 5H39. Putain. Je grogne dans mon oreiller. Je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller courir un samedi matin. Le chant des oiseaux m'appelle. J'aime ce son. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil commence à se lever. Bon finalement, ça me ferait peut-être du bien. Je me lève à contre cœur et elle sourit. J'aime son sourire. Elle ne sourit pas beaucoup Kaya. C'est une fille plutôt renfermée sur elle-même mais quand elle rit, c'est juste... Magique. Elle sait rendre les gens heureux alors qu'elle ne l'est pas elle-même et je l'admire pour ça. 

« Je m'habille vite fait et on y va. » je me bouge. 

J'ai vraiment la flemme. Je saute dans un jogging et passe un t-shirt simple. Je m'en fous de comment je m’habille, c’est juste pour faire un footing. Je mange une pomme et nous partons enfin. 

Au début, je râle parce que je n'aime pas courir. Kaya a ses écouteurs et est déjà à plusieurs mètres devant. Je décide de faire pareil. J'allume mon Ipod et essaye de la rattraper, chose difficile. Elle a l'habitude de courir et ça se voit. C'est tout le contraire, pour ma part ; je suis déjà au bout de ma vie, je n'en peux plus. A peine, avons-nous fait le tour du quartier que je suis tout essoufflé. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'arrêter. 

Je vais m'asseoir à l'arrêt de bus et je vais lui faire croire que je l'attends depuis un moment. Je décide de couper par une petite rue sans qu'elle ne me voie. Mon état physique vaincra un jour le peu de motivation que j’ai. En attendant je suis content de mon plan. 

Je continue de trottiner jusqu'à ce que j’aperçoive la présence d’une autre personne sur le banc de l’arrêt de bus. 

« Fait chier ! » je crie sans m'en rendre compte.

L'épuisement m'agrippe. J'ai juste envie de m'asseoir 5 minutes. Si je demande de me faire une place, peut-être que c'est possible. Ces sans-abris n'ont vraiment pas d'endroit où mieux dormir ? J'ai pitié pour eux mais à cet instant, je suis énervé ; ils ne peuvent pas dormir autre part, comme par exemple les centres qui se chargent des gens dans le même cas peut-être ? Je m'approche de lui, tout doucement. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. 

Plus je m'approche, et plus je me rends compte que je connais cette silhouette. J'ai la confirmation quand je m'arrête à sa hauteur.

Putain. De. Merde.

C'est Louis. Encore. 

J'essaye de le réveiller, mais je crois qu'il ne respire plus. PUTAIN IL NE RESPIRE PLUS DU TOUT MEME ! Je commence à m'affoler. Je le secoue dans tous les sens. Je lui crie dessus mais il ne réagit pas. Si hier, je le comparais à un cadavre, aujourd'hui, c'en est vraiment un. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La panique prend le dessus. Je m'agite dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une solution. Calme-toi Harry. Tout va bien se passer. Non, non, non, je ne peux pas rester calme. 

« Appelez une ambulance. Appelez une ambulance ! » je hurle mais il n'y a personne à part lui et moi.

Respire. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'essaye de composer le numéro des pompiers ou des urgences, enfin j'appelle le numéros d'urgence que je connais. C'est difficile, mes mains tremblent et tout mon corps avec. Quand quelqu'un décroche, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Allô ? » répète plusieurs fois la personne au bout du fil.

« Pardon. Il faut que vous veniez au plus vite. Mon ami ne bouge plus, ne respire plus. IL NE RESPIRE PLUS PUTAIN ! Venez vite. S’il vous plaît. IL NE RESPIRE PLUS ! » je hurle affolé.

« Ne criez pas. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ? » dit-il avec une voix douce essayant de me calmer.

« Je, je ne sais pas. Je l'ai retrouvé déjà inconscient. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ BOUGER VOTRE CUL ET VOUS RAMENER ICI MERDE ! » je m'énerve. 

« Ne vous énervez pas monsieur, on arrive. Restez près de lui et dites-moi où vous êtes. » 

Je lui indique l’adresse et il raccroche. 

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Louis est avachi sur le banc comme un paresseux sur sa branche. Je n'ose pas le bouger de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et je lui parle. J'essaye de le faire revenir à nous. Je lui raconte que j'étais en train de courir et que mon plan de feignasse l'a emmené jusqu'à lui. En même temps, que je lui parle, je lui caresse les cheveux. J'ai honte de dire ça, mais même presque mort Louis reste magnifique. Il a un charme fou. C'est dingue. 

Je suis soulagé quand j'entends enfin l'alarme des pompiers. Ils arrivent à notre secours avec un brancard. L’un d’eux me pose des dizaines de questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre. Toutefois, il me sourit et me demande de dire tout ce que je sais. Je lui raconte en regardant d'un œil attentif à ce qu'ils font à Louis. Je les regarde faire un massage cardiaque. Il lui ont mis un masque à oxygène et essaye de faire repartir son cœur qui s'était arrêté. Merde. Je n'ai même pas regardé son pouls. Quel con ! C'est la première chose à faire normalement. Quand je vois son torse se soulevé à cause des électrochoc j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne veux plus regarder. 

« Son cœur est reparti. On l'emmène ! » annonce un pompier. 

Je suis vraiment soulagé. Il n'est pas mort. Il vit encore. Les pompiers le portent dans le brancard et le mettent dans le camion. Au moment, où ils s'apprêtent à refermer la porte, je saute dans le camion.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. Je veux être avec lui. » je pleurniche.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. J'essuie mes larmes discrètement pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur elles. Le pompier accepte et je m'assois à côté de lui. Je tiens la main de Louis, en caressant du bout des doigts sa paume. J'ai peur. Pourtant je ne devrais pas. Je le connais à peine pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours. Ou bien que je suis son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs où est Zayn ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec lui ? Maintenant je suis énervé contre son incapable de meilleur ami. Je ne connais pas les secrets ni sa vie mais à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il se retrouve limite mort, seul dans la rue ? Toujours des questions sans réponses. Je ne devrais pas être là à lui tenir la main. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Qu'est-ce que je viens bien pouvoir lui dire s’il se réveille ? « Hey, tu vas bien ? Oui c'est encore mo. Je t'ai trouvé presque mort. Fait gaffe à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. » Pathétique. 

Je suis chamboulé quand on arrive à l'hôpital. Ils s’activent touts autour de Louis ; ils courent et parlent une autre langue que je ne comprends rien. Je n'aime pas le langage médical. Je les suis en courant moi aussi. Je ne lâche pas la main de Louis. Du moins, je la lâche que lorsqu’ils l'emmènent dans une salle où je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. On me dit d'attendre sur l’une des chaises. 

« Ça risque d'être long. Vous pouvez contacter sa famille ou ses proches. On aurait besoin de plus de renseignement possible. Comment s'appelle se jeune homme ? » me demande un médecin.

« Je vais les appeler. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. » j'arrive à articuler.

« Merci. Je vous tiendrai au courant de son état. » dit le médecin avant de partir.

« Merci docteur. » je dis avant de m’écrouler sur une chaise.

J'attends quelques minutes avant de réagir. J'appelle Kaya pour la prévenir d'où je suis et ce que je fais. On reste plusieurs minutes au téléphone. J'ai de la chance. Elle a le numéro de Zayn et va le prévenir dès l’instant où nous raccrocherons. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zayn arrive enfin. Je crois que Kaya a dû le déranger pendant qu'il dormait parce qu’il a une tête de déterré. Il est seul. Pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas là ? Il m’adresse à peine la parole et se dirige directement vers l’accueil mais je le stoppe net.

« Zayn ! Zayn où sont ses parents ? » je dis toujours sous le choc.

« Harry merci pour ce que tu as fais mais c'est bon je m'en charge. Occupe-toi de tes affaires tu veux ! Rentre chez-toi ! On n'a pas besoin que tu sois là. » s'énerve le métis. 

Il a l'air inquiet mais il essaye de le cacher. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Evidemment au moment où je m’apprête à partir les larmes aux yeux, je tombe sur ma mère.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demande-t-elle, surprise.

« J'ai accompagné un ami à moi qui était inconscient. » je réponds essayant de cacher mes larmes. Je préfère baisser la tête que d'affronter le regard de ma mère.

« Ce n'est pas ton ami ! » j'entends Zayn dire derrière moi. Heureusement ma mère n'a pas entendu.

« Comment s'appelle ton ami ? » me demande ma mère calmement.

« Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. » je réponds toujours sans la regarder.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je vais prendre en charge son dossier et je te tiendrais en courant de l'évolution de son état. Ok ? » dit-elle en me remontant m tête pour que je la regarde. 

J'affirme de la tête, peu convaincu. À vrai dire, je suis mort d’inquiétude. 

Je rentre chez moi accompagné de Kaya. On prend notre douche à tour de rôle avant de regarder un film sur l’écran plat dernière génération avec home cinéma –cadeau de Noël. Quand je l’avais demandé à ma mère, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion que je m'étais fixé mais lorsque je l’ai vu pour la première fois, le matin du 25, j’ai été tellement surpris que j'ai pleuré. 

Nous nous préparons un plateau repas avant de regarder la saga Harry Potter dot nous sommes fans. Pendant ce temps, j’oublie un peu l’hôpital et le fait que Louis y soit. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui, c’est juste comme ça. J'attends ma mère avec impatience, je veux savoir comment il va et grâce à Kaya, je résiste à l’appeler toutes les heures. 

La journée passe à une vitesse folle avec Kaya et Cara -parce que celle-ci apprenant la nouvelle a décidé de venir. Elles ont décidé de faire une soirée pyjama avec tout ce qu'il faut pour se mettre bien : pop-corn, Nutella, fraise, chantilly, bonbons... et aussi quelques joints pour ‘être encore mieux’, selon elles. Je n'approuve pas forcément la drogue. Même si le cannabis est une drogue douce, ça reste une drogue mais ce soir je m'en fous. J'oublie mes peurs. J'oublie tout ce que dit les adultes sur ça. Je veux juste me sentir bien un instant. Je veux juste oublier cette mauvaise journée. 

La soirée se déroule dans le plus grand bien. Nous sommes tous les trois posés sur mon balcon, un joint à la bouche chacun en regardant les étoiles. Je n'arrive pas à enlever les images de Louis de ma tête et je n’en ai même pas l’envie.  
Finalement on s'endort sur le balcon, collés les uns contre les autres. Je me sens bien entouré de mes deux meilleures amies. Je les remercie d'être restée avec moi. 

J'espère que Louis va bien. Qu'est-ce qu’il a pu se passer ? Je compte bien le découvrir, je vais tout faire pour savoir ce qu'il cache.

J'irais le voir demain. Je m'en fais la promesse avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain je me rends à l'hôpital, comme je l’avais prévu. Ma mère n'est pas rentrée cette nuit. Elle a dû être appelée pour faire la garde de nuit si bien que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Louis et ça m'inquiète. Cara et Kaya dormaient profondément l'une contre l'autre quand je suis parti. J'ai essayé de m’extirper de sous la couette sans les réveiller. Une fois à l’intérieur, je me suis habillé d'un survêtement et d'un t-shirt qui traînaient dans ma chambre. J'ai sauté dans le premier taxi et je m'en foutais de l'allure que j'avais avec ma dégaine, mes cheveux pas coiffés, mes gros cernes sous les yeux et mon haleine de chacal. 

Je m'en foutais mais arrivé à l'hôpital j'avais honte. Merde, j'allais quand même voir Louis, j'aurais pu faire un effort. De quoi j'ai l'air. L'infirmière de l’accueil me dévisage. Elle me regarde de la tête au pied. Je suis sûr qu'elle croit que je suis un toxico en manque de drogue qui vient demander une dose de médicaments. Je m'approche vers elle mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui demander où est la chambre de Louis. Je ne suis pas sa famille et comme dirait Zayn, je ne suis même pas son ami. Comment faire alors ? Puis au moment où j'arrive à sa hauteur, une idée me vient. 

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? » crache froidement l'infirmière. Bonjour l'hospitalité. 

« Bonjour, je viens voir ma mère, l'infirmière Anne Styles. Je suis son fils. » Je dis avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite. 

« Reste là je vais l'appeler. » Elle me répond toujours sur le même ton sans un sourire. Connasse. 

J'attends debout dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas la force de m'asseoir et de regarder les gens qui attendent eux aussi des nouvelles de leurs proches le regard anxieux. Je crois que le sentiment d'incertitude est le pire. On n'est sûrs de rien, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer et ça c'est le pire. Ne pas savoir si votre fils, filles, époux, épouse… va s'en sortir. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop ces salles d'attentes. Je me sens toujours mal pour eux. 

Ma mère ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle est fatiguée pourtant elle rayonne toujours avec sa tenu bleu claire. Elle a de gros cernes identiques aux miens sous les yeux mais elle garde le sourire. Quand elle me voit, elle sait pourquoi je suis ici. Sans un mot, elle m'emmène dans un couloir. Elle me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. À croire que mes larmes coulent toute seule en ce moment. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. Je resserre mes bras autour de ma maman. Elle sait comment faire pour que je me calme. Une fois que c'est fait, elle me détache de son étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux. 

« Je suis désolée mon chéri, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à la maison. Tu vas bien mon ange ? » me demande maman soucieuse. 

« Je vais bien maman. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Je viens voir comment va Louis. Louis Tomlinson tu te rappelles celui que j'ai amené hier ? » je débite. 

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tomlinson. Tomlinson. Il est en salle de réveille. Son opération s'est bien passée. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. Secret médical mon fils. » répond-elle dans le plus grand calme.

« Je comprends. Je peux le voir ? » je supplie. « C'est important pour moi. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Attends-moi là. » elle dit avant de partir et de me laisser seul.

Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce couloir. Je gène et je ne le fais pas exprès. Les infirmières me connaissent depuis le temps alors elles me sourient. Ma mère est très appréciée de ses collègues. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois ici pour des bals qu'organise l'hôpital pour le personnel. Maman nous avait présenté Gemma et moi à tous le personnel comme étant ses plus belles fiertés. Et parfois, ça m'arrivait quand j'étais petit de me rendre à l'hôpital pour observer maman. En fait, c'est surtout qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer une baby-sitter en attendant que ma sœur rentre de l'école. Alors je les regardais faire leur boulot, impressionné. 

J'ai dû attendre moins de cinq minutes avant que maman revienne me voir. Quand je vois qu'elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, c'est qu'elle a réussi. Je suis tellement content que je lui saute dans les bras. 

« Tu as 5 minutes, pas une de plus. Je te préviens, il est inconscient. » 

« Mais il va se réveiller ? » je demande inquiet.

« Normalement mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps. Bon suis-moi. »

S’il y a 5 secondes, je souriais, je viens de perdre toutes marques qui montraient ma joie. Si j'ai bien compris, il est comme dans un coma. Merde. J'espère qu'il va se réveiller bientôt. Tout d'un coup, je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de le voir dans cet état là. Sans m’en rendre compte, je suis déjà devant la porte de sa chambre. 

Je souffle un bon coup et entre. 

Il est là, allongé dans ce lit d’hôpital. Un tube lui rentre dans le nez et sa poitrine s'abaisse et se soulève à un rythme irrégulier. Ça donne l'impression qu'il est sur le point de mourir ; il est blanc comme un linge et même dans son sommeil ses paupières tremblent légèrement. Bizarrement, je le trouve beau. C'est étrange comme sensation, de le trouver beau dans des circonstances pareilles, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux maîtriser. 

Au moins, je pense, il semble apaisé. A l’exception du lit et d’un fauteuil juste à côté, la pièce est vide et terriblement froide. Il est seul entouré de ces machines médicales. Le bruit assourdissant de l’électrocardiogramme et du masque à oxygène résonne dans la pièce. J'ai peur de m'approcher de lui mais je le fais quand même. 

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil mis à disposition pour les visites. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et ça lui donne un air sexy. Je ne devrais pas penser ça. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et caresse tout doucement du bout des doigts l’intérieur de sa paume. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le toucher mais je tente le coup. Je reste longtemps à le regarder. Il a l'air apaisé. 

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais à partir de maintenant je serai là pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas tout seul Louis. Je vais t'aider. C'est une promesse » je murmure. 

En effet, je lui promets que je vais l'aider et c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais avant ça, je dois découvrir ce qu'il a. Ma première mission, c'est de parler à Zayn. Lui, il doit savoir. Après tout, c'est son meilleur ami. 

À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je veux faire tout ça. On ne se connaît pas mais j'en ressens le besoin. J'en ai besoin. C'est comme s’il était un aimant et moi une petite pièce de fer. Je suis attiré par lui et je ne peux pas le contrôler. Cette force est bien plus puissante que moi. Je ne peux pas aller contre, alors je la laisse faire. 

L'infirmière de soin entre dans la chambre et je sursaute. Les cinq minutes que m'avait autorisé ma mère ont largement été dépassées. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'étais concentré à l'admirer et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je souris à l'infirmière et elle me le rend en retour. Je me retourne une fois de plus vers Louis et j'ose même l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je reviendrai demain Louis. » je le regarde une dernière fois et sors. 

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai besoin d'air et vite. Je cours dehors sans prendre la peine de remercier ma mère ou bien les infirmières. Le vent me fouette le visage et ça me fait du bien. Je continue de courir. Je ne m'arrête pas. L'air me brûle les poumons. Je commence à en moquer mais je continue de courir. À bout de souffle, je m'arrête à l'angle d'une rue et je vomis. Je vomis tout ce que je peux avoir dans l'estomac jusqu’à la glaire. Je vomis jusqu'à avoir mal aux entrailles. C'est libérateur. Je m'essuie avec le travers de ma manche avant de reprendre ma course. Je continue de courir. Je dépense toute mon énergie. Cela me défoule et me fait du bien. J'arrive dans un endroit isolé. Il n’y a personne. Juste un étang. Je crie jusqu'à m'en casser la voix. J'ai besoin de libérer ma colère et ma frustration. J'ignore les appels de mes meilleures amies ou de ma mère et ma sœur. J'ai envie d'être seul. Je prends le seul truc qui peut m'apaiser. C'est-à-dire mon journal. J'écris. J'écris tout ce qu'il me vient.

***

Il a fallu attendre cinq jours pour qu'il se réveille. Cinq putains de jours. Chaque jour jusqu'à son réveil, j'allais le voir. Je venais après les cours pendant trois quarts d’heure à 1 heure. Pendant ce temps, je caressais du bout des doigts sa main, je lui racontais mes journées. Je lui racontais ce qu'il manquait en cours comme par exemple le prof qui s'est cassé la gueule en arrivant un matin. C'était assez hilarant. Je lui racontais absolument tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Il y a même des fois, je lui décrivais le temps dehors. Malheureusement il n'était pas fameux. Je lui ai même raconté mon altercation avec Zayn.

C'était le troisième jour, je venais voir Louis comme à mon habitude. Zayn était déjà là. Il parlait avec un médecin. J'attendais qu'il termine sa conversation pour venir lui parler. C'était le moment où jamais d'avoir quelques explications. À peine le médecin fut-il parti que je lui sautai dessus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réponde à mes questions encore sans réponses. 

« Zayn ! Il faut que je te parle. C'est important ! » je demande.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. Ok ? Et j'aimerai que tu ne viennes plus voir Louis. Il n'est pas ton ami et tu ne le seras jamais. » me crache-t-il au visage.

« Je sais mais c'est un peu moi qui l'ai trouvé au bord de l'overdose non ? Donc je me dois de prendre des nouvelles sur son état. Bien nous sommes d'accord ? » je réplique.

Je sens que je l'ai bouclé net. « Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » il déglutit.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a exactement ? Et pourquoi sa famille n'est pas là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? » je révèle toutes mes questions.

« Même si je voulais répondre à tes questions je ne peux pas. Si tu veux des réponses adresse toi à la personne concernée. Jamais je ne trahirai mon meilleur ami, s’il a envie de t'en parler, il t'en parlera. Mais ça ne sert à rien de venir vers moi pour avoir des réponses. Je crois même que tu devrais l'oublier. Il ne sera jamais ton ami. Un conseil dégage avant que je demande à la sécurité de te mettre dehors. » dit le métis de plus en plus énervé. 

Ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu le voir et ça m'a fait mal. J'avais l'impression de trahir ma promesse. Mais après ce que m'avait dit Zayn, je n'avais pas la force de le contrer et j'étais en quelques sortes blessé. 

Néanmoins le lendemain, je ne suis pas allé en cours, je suis resté avec lui toute la journée avant que Zayn arrive. J'ai écrit dans mon journal à ses côtés. Je lui ai même chanté le début d'une chanson que je suis entrain d'écrire. Je l'ai écrite avec lui, en pensant à lui. C'était la première fois que je chantais pour quelqu'un. Je savais qu'au plus profond de lui, il m'entendait. Quand j'aurais finis de l'écrire, je la lui chanterai entièrement. C'est une promesse, encore une. Je devrais arrêter d'en faire. 

Donc aujourd'hui, il est réveillé. J'ai attendu que Zayn parte pour entrer dans sa chambre. J'évite au maximum de le croiser, non pas que j'ai peur de lui mais je me méfie. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. 

Je rentre dans la chambre de Louis. Il est magnifique. Il n'a pas forcément bonne mine. Il a encore ces machines autour de lui, ainsi que des perfusions. Cependant, il est vivant et réveillé. J'hésite à m'approcher de son lit. C'était plus facile quand il était inconscient. Je ne sais même pas si il a envie de me voir. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. Il regarde par la fenêtre ; il pleut aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un temps agréable. Par chance, je suis venu en voiture. 

J'approche d'un pas nonchalant vers son lit. Son regard m'arrête net dans ma démarche. Ses yeux. J'avais presque oublié ce bleu étincelant. C'est un crime d'avoir de si beaux yeux. On se contemple pendant plusieurs minutes. Je suis figé devant sa beauté. J'ai envie de courir et de l'embrasser. Il est tellement beau avec ses cheveux en désordre, sa repousse de barbe. Je m'en fous qu'il soit relié à des machines, qu'il est des perfusions au bras. Je n'ai qu'une envie à cet instant précis c'est de l'embrasser. Putain je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive. J'essaye de me contrôler mais ça devient difficile avec son regard pesant sur moi. Je vais pour lui parler mais il me devance.

« Dégage ! » ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je l'entends distinctement. 

« Pourquoi ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu pourrais me remercier... » je balbutie.

« Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant dégage ! » répète le mécheux un peu plus fort, enfin comme sa voix lui permet.

Si tout à l'heure, j'étais excité et que j'avais du mal à me contrôler, maintenant je suis tout refroidi et je sors de sa chambre, déçu mais surtout blessé. 

Cependant, il m'en faut plus pour être découragé. J'ai une fâcheuse manie de toujours persévérer quand je désire quelque chose et lui, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. À prêt tout, je dois bien lui chanter la fin de ma chanson.

Une promesse est une promesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours suivants, j'ai essayé d'aller voir Louis à l'hôpital mais celui-ci avait clairement refusé mon accès. Je ne pouvais pas y aller même en faisant chanter ma mère. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il sorte. 

Ça va faire bientôt une semaine que je ne l’ai pas vu, ni Louis, ni Zayn d’ailleurs. Ce dernier ne vient plus en cours. J'ai essayé aussi d'en savoir plus sur lui. Si je trouvais des informations sur Zayn, j'en trouverai bien sur Louis. Alors j'en ai parlé à mes meilleures amies. Je leur ai tout raconté. Elles ne m'ont pas jugé sur mon obsession pour Louis. Car oui c'est une obsession. Il m’obsède. Ça me fait même un peu flipper. Je ne pense qu'à lui. 

Certains disent que c'est ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a un coup de foudre. Foutaises ! Je ne crois pas à ces choses-là. Je suis simplement et durement attiré par lui. Si c'était le fameux coup de foudre, ce serait réciproque non ? En fait, j'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si fasciné par lui, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il est juste putain de beau et hyper sexy. Mais cela ne pardonne pas son attitude. C'est un connard de première. Après tout je lui ai sauvé la vie mais monsieur n'est pas content et bien qu'il aille se faire foutre. 

Evidemment, je dis ça sous le feu de la colère car je ne le pense pas du moins du monde. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose de bon chez lui. On m'a toujours dit qu'on désire ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir. C'est humain. Et j'ai décidé que je voulais Louis. Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu psychopathe mais je m'en fous. Depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas ressentis ça. Il me fait vivre. J'ai l'impression que pour une fois je fais quelque chose de bien. Je me sens utile car je sais au fond de moi qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin. Je ne pourrais expliquer ce sentiment que je ressens. Je pourrais vous en parler pendant des heures mais même-moi je ne comprends pas. 

Le papa de Cara est le maire de la ville donc elle peut avoir facilement accès aux archives. La connaissant, elle y va souvent. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Je lui ai demandé de chercher le dossier sur la famille Malik. Ils ont été obligés d'en remplir un quand ils ont achetés leur maison. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où ils habitent exactement. Si je le savais, je pourrais peut-être voir Louis plus souvent. 

Cara ne tarde pas à revenir avec les documents. On s'est tous retrouvés chez moi pour lire ce qu'on a trouvé. Le dossier est sur la table. On le contemple tous les trois. Je n'aime pas trop fouiller dans la vie des gens mais ma curiosité prend le dessus. J'attrape le dossier et je l'ouvre. Je vais enfin avoir quelques réponses à mes questions. 

[Zayn Malik de son vrai nom Zayn Jawaad Malik est né le 12 janvier 1993, à Bradford, en Angleterre. Il a des origines pakistanaises qui viennent de son père, et des origines anglaises qui viennent de sa mère. Il a 3 sœurs, qui se nomment Doniya, Waliyha et Safaa...]

Bien, je suis déjà un peu mieux renseigné mais il n'a rien sur Louis. Je suis un peu déçu.

« Je suis désolée Harry, je n'ai rien trouvé sur Louis Tomlinson ou bien sa famille. C'est comme s’il n'existait pas. Je suis même allée sur les archives nationales sur l'ordinateur de mon père mais il n'y a aucune correspondance. » dit Cara soucieuse. 

« Il doit bien être quelque part non ? » je dis.

« Normalement oui. Bon on se posera la question en philo. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue parce que je suis arrivée en retard. » rigole Cara.

« On prend ta voiture alors. » je rigole à mon tour.

En quelques minutes, nous sommes à notre place. Nous sommes arrivés juste au moment où la sonnerie a retenti. Le professeur nous a regardé avec son fameux « regard noir » quand nous avons franchi le seuil de la porte mais en vérité il ne fait pas peur. On s’assoit au fond comme à notre habitude. Surtout avec ce professeur vaut mieux être au fond. Je ne peux pas le voir et déjà qu'il m'en fait voir toutes les couleurs alors si j'étais devant, je serai son bouc émissaire pour toute l'année. Au fond, je m'en prends un peu dans la gueule ses vannes pourries mais moins que ceux de devant. 

On a repris notre routine habituelle avec Cara. On parle de tout et de rien. On essaye de ne pas évoque le sujet Louis. Elle me raconte qu'elle est amoureuse d'un mec et que ce soir ils vont sortir ensemble. 

« C'est qui ? Je le connais ? » je demande curieux.

« Surprise. Je te le montrerai ce soir. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ce soir après les cours faire les boutiques. S'il-te-plaît. » me supplie Cara.

« Ouais, bien sûr si tu veux. » je soupire. 

Même si honnêtement ça me faisait clairement chier de l'accompagner, pas que je n'aime pas faire les boutiques mais avec Cara c'est juste horrible. Elle passe des heures dans le même magasin et il faut toujours qu'elle me rhabille ou qu'elle teste des nouveaux looks sur moi. Elle n'a pas compris que je n'étais pas son mannequin à domicile qu'elle peut habiller et déshabiller à sa guise. 

« Bon les deux au fond vous arrêtez de parler sinon je vous colle, sompris ? » rouspète le professeur. « Tiens monsieur Tomlinson c'est gentil de nous faire honneur de votre visite. Ici les cours sont obligatoires. Vous ne pouvez pas aller et venir comme bon vous semble. Je vous prierai d'assister à tous mes cours sans exception. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour que je vous donne vos feuilles. Maintenant trouvez-vous une place et essayez de prendre le cours. » 

C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis qu'il m'avait si gentiment dégagé de sa chambre. Il avait l'air en forme. Comme si rien de tout ça c'était produit. Il n'a plus de cernes ni l'air aussi fatigué. C'est tout le contraire, il pète la forme. Il se permet même de répondre aux avances de cette pouffiasse d'Eleanor. Je ne pouvais pas la voir celle-là. Tout chez elle me déplaisait. Son attitude, sa beauté naturelle... et surtout son désire d'avoir la plus grande popularité. C'est le genre de fille qui aime bien être de la conversation, qu'on parle d'elle par tous les moyens même si elle a une réputation de fille facile. Au moins, elle a de l'attention c'est ce qui compte.

Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas la voir en peinture. Cara a la même réaction que moi. Dire qu'au début Cara et Eleanor étaient amies. Elles ne se séparaient jamais. Jusqu'au jour où Cara c'est rendu compte de l’hypocrisie de leur amitié. Eleanor traînait avec Cara juste parce qu'elle était belle et que les garçons la désiraient plus qu'elle. La jeune fille blonde s'est vite rendue compte quand la brunette lui fit un méchant coup de pute. Cara avait eu le malheur de sortir avec le mec tant convoité par cette peste. Alors cette dernière s'était vengée en avouant à tout le monde que Cara avait séjourné dans un centre psychologique suite à une tentative de suicide. Ce fut la première et la dernière. Juste une erreur de parcours comme on dit. Elle aurait aimé que personne ne le sache. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on est fière. 

C'est dans ce centre que Cara s'était noué d'amitié avec Kaya. Cette dernière y était parce qu'elle était devenu accrocs aux stupéfiants et qu'elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de mettre fin ses jours. Encore aujourd'hui, ça lui arrive d'avoir envie d'en finir mais nous sommes là pour lui en dissuader. C'est grâce à se centre, qu'elles ont formé leur duo. Elles ont appris à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Chacune a avoué la terrible vérité qu'on ne veut pas voir. C'est ce jour là, que Kaya lui a dit qu'Eleanor n'était pas une bonne amie. Puis moi, je me suis rajouté au duo par pur hasard. J'étais seul sur leur banc favori. À la place de me dégager comme faisaient les autres étudiants, elles m'ont simplement adressé la parole. Elles étaient gentilles et remplies de bonne attention. C'était une des première fois dans toute ma scolarité qu'on me parlait enfin et qu'on me trouvait pas « bizarre ». Après le reste, s'est fait tout seul. La confiance est venue d'elle-même.

Notre trio est né comme ça : Une populaire renié par les siens, une toxico suicidaire et un invisible. N'empêche que grâce à cela, on a pu trouver notre équilibre et s'épanouir pleinement.

« Pour qui elle se prend cette pute ? » crache Cara.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air de lui plaire. »

« Hmm, je le croyais gay ! »

« Moi aussi mais apparemment non. »

Eleanor avait la main dans son caleçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. 

À ce moment là, je suis énervé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder. Est-ce que je suis jaloux ? Non pas du tout mais si jamais elle était en feu et que je possédais la dernière bouteille d'eau, je la boirai devant elle. Ceci est un euphémisme. J'ai envie de lui balancer ma rage dans la gueule. Et lui, pour qui il se prend ? En fait non. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Il ne m'appartient pas. C'est moi qui me fais des idées. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ma réaction. Ok. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que j'étais homosexuel. Seulement ma sœur et mes deux meilleures amies sont au courant. Je n'ai jamais fait de coming out officiel. Surtout au lycée. Je ne voulais pas empirer ma scolarité qui était déjà bien pourrie. Alors, je savais très bien que personne n’était comme moi. Encore moins Louis Tomlinson. Je suis con d'avoir pu imaginer une seule fois qu'il pourrait être comme moi. 

Dring !

Sauver par le gong. Je me précipite dehors. J'en oublie d'attendre Cara. Celle-ci me court après mais je suis déjà loin. Je me dirige vers le sanctuaire. C'est un endroit abandonné et pas désinfecté. Peu de personne y va puisque que peu de gens connaissent cet endroit. Seul les junkies y vont pour faire leur affaire. Il me reste un joint de la dernière fois. Je voulais le rendre à Kaya mais vu les circonstances, j'en ai bien besoin.

Je sors le joint et le briquet de mon sac. Je m'assois sur un bout de mur détruit et je commence à fumer. Dès les premières taffes, je sens les effets se disperser dans mon corps. 

« Putain il est chargé ! » dis-je en croyant que c'était Cara qui m'avait suivie.

Mais en fait non.

C'était Louis. 

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. 

Il était là, plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa repousse de barbe, son regard azur… je ne saurai dire ce qui le rendait sexy.

Pourquoi m'avait-il suivi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Il devrait être avec son « meilleur ami » ou avec la bande de Liam. Ou bien c'était un piège ? Payne l'aurait envoyé comme bizutage. Il voulait que Louis m'humilie pour montrer sa fidélité au groupe. Un rite de passage pour adhérer à sa bande. Si c'était ça, je comprenais ce qu'il faisait là. J'attendais qu'il agisse. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Tout d'abord, parce que je suis défoncé, ensuite, parce que je ne supporterai pas un deuxième refus de sa part comme la dernière fois. Il m'avait blessé. Je suis quelqu'un de sensible et parfois il m'en faut peu pour être blesser mais je ne dis rien. Je laisse faire.

Je continue de fumer en le détaillant. J'attends qu'il parle ou bien qu'il bouge. Après tout, c'est lui qui se tape l'incruste dans mon coin. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il n'avait pas qu'à me suivre si ça ne lui plaît pas. 

Je le suis du regard quand il s'assoit à côté de moi sans prononcer un mot. Il ne parle pas, il en n'a pas envie. À vrai dire moi non plus. Le silence remplit l'espace entre nous. C'est apaisant. Sa chaleur aussi. Le mécheux regarde droit devant lui et je fais de même. Il contemple l'endroit glauque et poussiéreux où je me suis posé. C'est sûr que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme endroit romantique. 

Aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours. 

Je lui propose ma fin. Il accepte, tire et une taffe ou deux et enfin il ose parler.

« Tu as raison, il est chargé. » Sa voix est douce et calme.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler ainsi. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Je suis bien dans ce silence entouré de sa chaleur. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas de son avis. Il est décidé à parler pour une fois. Je ne sais pas si je dois être content qu'il me parle enfin ou si j'aimerais être seul pour une fois. Qu'il retourne auprès de sa Eleanor. C'est bien à cause de ça que j'avais eu envie de me défoncer et que je le suis actuellement. 

« Tu as fait ta dissertation sur Shakespeare ? » me demande-t-il enfin. 

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander ça ? » je réponds sarcastiquement. 

Je n'en ai rien à foutre si ça ne lui plaît pas. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je suis défoncé. La terre tourne. Je ressens toutes les sensations qui m'entourent multipliées par 10. Tout est décuplé. Si ça le dérange et bien qu'il s'en aille. 

Louis se lève doucement. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Donnant-donnant. Chacun son tour. J'aime bien avoir le contrôle pour une fois. J'aime bien que ce soit moi qui le vexe et pas l'inverse. J'en ai marre d'être le beau pigeon. Moi qui croyais avoir le contrôle, je m'étais bien trompé. Louis s'était levé pour se placer entre mes jambes. Il me dévisage attendant une réaction de ma part. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je tortille mes doigts et mon but est de ne pas relever la tête. Il me trouble et encore plus quand il place ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps. Il me fait prisonnier. Je n'ai aucun point de fuite. Je préférais quand même quand il me rembarrait parce que là je suis encore plus mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de situation mais là c'est pire. C'est pire car c'est Louis. 

« C'est vrai, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » avoue Louis d'une voix rauque terriblement sexy.

Il y a tellement de malice et de sous-entendu dans sa voix et son regard que je frissonne. Mon dieu c'est quoi son but ? Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Je n'arrive même pas à réunir deux pensées cohérentes. 

« On s'en fume un autre ! » sa voix est sans appel. Ce n'est pas une question. 

Il sort son paquet de sa poche sans s'écarter d'entre mes jambes. Ça me perturbe qu'il soit là, aussi proche. J'aime bien avoir mon espace personnel mais en même temps j'aime l'avoir près de moi. Je regarde ces mains fermes rouler précautionneusement le joint. J'admire son calme. Il ne tremble pas. En même temps, je pense qu'il a l'habitude. 

« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas... » je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me met un doigt sur la bouche.

« Chut. Profitons. Je fume le premier. Je dois te rattraper. Tu as commencé avant moi après tout. » dit-il toujours avec sa voix rauque. Mon dieu il va m'achever !

Il l'allume et commence à tirer. C'est la plus belle image que j'ai devant les yeux. Louis entrain de fumer. Il porte un débardeur qui laisse entrevoir ses tatouages. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'il en avait un au torse. Je ne vois pas ce qui est écrit et ça m'intrigue. Bien évidement Louis remarque que je matte son torse et il sourit. Son sourire est tout aussi beau. Je me demande s’il n'y pas quelque chose que je ne trouve pas beau chez lui. J'aime son sourire. Il sourit encore plus quand il me souffle la fumée à la gueule. Je fais une petite moue de désapprobation. Il n'est pas aussi chargé que le mien mais il sent beaucoup plus fort. Je n'ai toujours pas daigné à relevé la tête. Ce qui à l'air de lui déplaire puisqu'il me soulève le menton et fait croisé notre regard. Ses yeux sont encore plus bleus avec les effets. Ils sont magnifiques.

Il fume le trois quart du joint avant de me le donner. On continue de fumer toujours en silence, toujours en se regardant. Aucun de nous n'a envie de briser ce bien être. Je tire une taffe et c'est à mon tour de lui souffler à la gueule. Ce qui nous fait rire. 

Je me sens bien à ses côtés dans cet endroit lugubre et abandonné. Nous sommes seuls. Nous sommes défoncés et nous rigolons à nous casser la voix. 

Je sens le souffle de Louis devenir de plus en plus proche de moi. Nous avons dû fumer deux ou trois joints, je ne sais plus. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je le sens s'approcher encore plus. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille. Je frissonne. Il me déstabilise encore.

« Je te fais de l'effet Styles ? » il n'y aucun ton de méchanceté ou de moquerie. Non juste une grande honnêteté. Il établit les faits c'est tout.

Juste qu'est-ce lui prend tout d'un coup ? Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ? J'ai chaud, et je suis excité. 

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! » c'est moi qui ait dit ça ? Je n'ai plus aucune barrière fait filtre entre mes pensées et ma bouche.

Et avant que je comprenne quelques choses Louis m'attrape et nous tombons au sol. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. 

« Merde. Louis ça va ? » je demande inquiet.

« J'aime bien quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi. » avoue le mécheux.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous sommes trop défoncé ou si c'est vraiment la vérité mais on explose de rire. 

Cependant, je ne bouge pas. Je reste sur lui. Il referme ses bras sur moi et je crois bien qu'on finit par s'endormir tous les deux.


	9. Chapter 9

J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure toute l'éternité. J'étais bien dans son étreinte. J'écoutais les battements - parfois irréguliers - de son cœur. J'avais calé ma respiration sur la sienne. Je crois même qu'on s'était endormis. C'était agréable. Il n'y avait personne, juste nous deux. Rien que nous deux. Le silence régnait mais il apaisait. On n'avait pas besoin de se parler, non on avait juste besoin de la présence de l'autre. Mais ce beau rêve fut de courte durée. Louis se leva d'un bond pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Encore endormi, je fus violemment dégagé. Si bien que je me cognai la tête sur le sol. Ahuri, je le questionnai du regard ne comprenant pas sa réaction. La seule réponse que j'eue de sa part et d'un simple « désolé » à peine audible. Puis il prit son sac et partit sans un mot, sans explication.

Est-ce que je suis choqué ? Non pire que ça, je suis tétanisé. On était si bien et lui il se tire sans rien dire. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. On était dans notre bulle et il décide de l'éclater sans demander mon avis. J'en ai marre qu'il me dégage à sa guise. Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on prend et qu'on jette quand on veut.

C'est alors frustré, que je pars à la recherche de Cara. Je suis énervé. Il m'a énervé et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi. Merde ! C'est vrai je dois accompagner Cara faire les magasins. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur pour faire du shopping. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si j'annule au dernier moment mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Heureusement, les cours sont finis depuis déjà maintenant 1 heure. J'ai dû mal à croire que je suis resté avec Louis aussi longtemps. Le temps passe vite quand on se sent bien avec une personne.

J'avais oublié qu'il était impossible d'annulé avec Cara. Elle a un certain pourvoir de persuasion qui empêche de la contredire. Alors, c'est en tirant la gueule que je la suis dans le magasin. C'est comme je l'avais prédit, elle me fait essayer des nouvelles chemises ou bien des vestes. J'aurais dû parier.

« Tu devrais prendre cette veste, elle met tes yeux en valeur. »

« Cara, je ne suis pas venu m'acheter des fringues. Je te signal qu'on est là pour te trouver une robe. »

« C'est vrai. Qu'en penses-tu de ça ? »

Elle sort de la cabine d'essayage avec une magnifique robe bleue. Une robe bleue électrique très couture qui laisse voir ses longues jambes parfaites. Elle a choisi de la porter avec une veste bleue marine, un collier Urban et des bottines compensées. Cara a un vraiment talent avec les habits. C'est pourquoi j'adore la photographier. Elle arrive à mettre en valeur des fringues plutôt démodées et de nature moche. De toute façon, elle peut porter n'importe quoi, tout lui va à ravir. Même quand elle s'habille à l'arrache ou en clocharde, elle reste magnifique. Je comprends que tous les garçons tournent autour d'elle.

« Tu es sublime. C'est sûr, tu l'as dans la poche. »

« Merci, j'espère bien ! »

« Tu vas me dire qui s'est ? »

« Non mais je vais faire mieux je vais te le montrer. »

« Hein quoi ?»

« Ne pose pas de question. Trouve-toi juste un truc classe à te mettre histoire que tu n'es pas l'air d'un clochard... J'ai appelé Kaya. Elle est aussi, elle veut le voir. »

« Ne te gène pas dis que je m'habille mal pendant que t'y es. Bah si c'est comme ça c'est toi qui choisis. »

Cara saute de joie. J'adore la voir sourire. Je savais qu'en lui disant ça, elle serait contente. Malheureusement pour moi, j'en ai encore pour longtemps à faire les magasins. Cara est perfectionniste, et elle prend un malin plaisir à me faire languir. Kaya ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle dans la même situation que moi, à se faire habiller par Madame. Kaya non plus, ça ne l'enchante pas trop les magasins mais elle le fait pour sa meilleure amie. On fait tout pour les gens qu'on aime. Notre plus beau bonheur, c'est de les voir sourire, être heureux. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur, les rires qu'on se cherche une tenu pour ce soir. Ni moi, ni Kaya savons pourquoi mais on faisait confiance à Cara.

***

Le soir venu. Il devait être près de 20 heure. Cara nous dévoila enfin sa surprise. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une « surprise ». Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'assister au match de foot de la bande de Payne. C'est bien le dernier endroit où j'ai envie d'être en ce moment. Toute la bonne humeur qui m'avait habitée ces deux dernières heures a complètement disparue. M'asseoir sur de la pierre et me les cailler pendant deux heures c'était absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu pour la soirée. Je n'ai pas le temps de râler que je me prends une claque de la part de Cara.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » je demande choqué.

« Arrête de râler deux minutes. Profite et découvre de nouveaux univers. » ordonne Cara.

Nouveaux univers, nouveaux univers mon cul oui ! J'ai froid, j'ai faim et en plus de ça je commence à avoir mal au cul. Cependant, vaut mieux ne pas énervé Cara. Je la sens tendu et honnêtement je ne veux pas être son souffre douleur. Je la connais. Je sais que quand elle rumine comme ça, à la moindre remarque de travers, elle défoulera ses nerfs sur moi. Je le sais car j'en fais souvent les frais. Cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas moi. Alors, je garde ma colère, mon ennuie au plus profond de moi et je fais semblant de m'intéresser au match.

Sur le terrain, il y a toute la bande de Liam : Niall, Stan, Luke, Mike, Luca, Faith et même Zayn. Ils s'échauffent en trottinant quelques longueurs sur le terrain. Je suis surpris que Zayn joue déjà un match. Souvent les nouveaux sont sur le banc de touche. Il doit être un très bon joueur, je suppose. L'équipe de Payne affronte, ce soir, l'équipe de .... L'année dernière, ils nous avaient battus à la finale. Cette année, Liam – qui est le capitaine, à bien décidé de prendre sa revanche. Ce dernier n'avait pas accepté la défaite, d'ailleurs il ne l'accepte toujours pas. Ce soir, c'est le moment de montrer que c'était une simple erreur et qu'ils sont tout à fait capables de gagner leur match.

Tous les équipiers saluent l'équipe d'en face et se placent sur le terrain. Je n'y connais rien en emplacement mais je crois que Zayn est en attaquant avec Liam. L'arbitre siffle le coup d'envoi. Ça y est le match commence.

« Putain Payne bouge ton cul ! » je lui hurle.

Finalement, je m'étais même pas rendu compte mais j'étais à fond dans le match. Peut-être parce que notre équipe perdait. L'équipe d'en face menait 5-3. Il ne restait plus que la dernière mi-temps pour faire changer les choses. La fatigue se voyait chez les joueurs, ainsi que l'énervement. Liam leur mettait trop la pression. S'il n'arrête pas tout de suite, c'est mauvais pour l'équipe. Ils ont besoin d'une autre méthode, d'une tactique. Liam n'est pas un très bon capitaine. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne l'aime pas. Non, juste, il est trop impulsif, il laisse sa rage prendre le dessus sur ses décisions. L'équipe a besoin d'un meneur. Un meneur qui sait faire la part des choses.

Les joueurs sont retournés dans les vestiaires. J'en profite pour aller m'acheter quelques choses à manger. Je crève de faim. Je ne suis pas le seul puisque Kaya m'accompagne. On se retrouve en bas, laissant seule Cara. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis qu'on est arrivés. Elle est restée plantée là à regarder le match.

« A ton avis c'est qui son bel étalon ? » me demande Kaya.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un de l'équipe ? »

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès Harry ? »

« Dois-je vraiment répondre à ça ? »

« Tu m'épuises... Bah à ton avis, si elle nous a fait venir voir un match de foot et en plus celui de Payne... Tu comprends ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Kaya parle très peu mais analyse beaucoup. Elle remarque tout. Parfois ça sert, mais parfois j'aimerais qu'elle ait tord. J'espère juste que cette fois-ci elle se trompe. Je ne veux absolument pas que Cara sorte avec un des membres de l'équipe. Ce sont juste des connards prétentieux qui vont la faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça. Moi vivant, je ne laisserai personne faire souffrir les gens que j'aime en particulier mes deux meilleures amies. Cara, quand il s'agit de garçon et d'amour, est vulnérable. Elle ne sait pas détecter le bien du mal. Combien de fois, elle est tombée sur des connards qui ont profités de sa naïveté de l'amour ? Combien de fois, elle est venue en pleurant chez moi ? Non cette fois-ci je refuse de la revoir dans un état déplorable.

« Il faut que l'on empêche ! »

« Tu connais Cara... Elle est aveuglée par l'amour. Si elle est amoureuse, on n'a plus qu'à attendre que ça se finisse mal et qu'elle vienne pleurer dans nos bras. »  
« Ça t'arrive d'être positive et de ne pas toujours voir tout en noir. Tu vois toujours ta psychologue ? »

« Harry regarde derrière-toi ! »

Kaya a toujours eu un don pour éviter les sujets qui fâche ou bien les sujets dont elle ne veut pas aborder. Je me retourne et je vois dans les gradins : Louis accompagné d'une femme et d'une adolescente. Ça doit être la mère de Zayn et sa sœur. Je comprends qu'il soit là. Il vient soutenir son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude. Il y a quelques choses de différent dans sa démarche. J'ai l'impression qu'il monte les marches avec difficulté. Je l'observe encore alors que je suis censé être en colère contre lui. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est tellement beau que c'est un crime de ne pas le regarder. Kaya me tire de mes pensées et nous retournons à nos places, c'est-à-dire, pas loin de Tomlinson.

Finalement, l'équipe de Payne a gagné. On s'est donc tous retrouvés au bar pour fêter ça. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour y aller mais Cara a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis donc assis à une table avec Kaya, un verre de bière devant moi. J'hésite à partir. Cara est dans les bras du capitaine, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Uh ça me dégoûte. Elle n'a donc pas besoin de moi. Je m'excuse auprès des joueurs de l'équipe mais ils sont déjà bien éméchés et ne me remarquent même pas. Cara fait un peu la gueule que je parte déjà. Tant pis, je n'ai pas envie de la voir rouler des pelles à son plumeau toute la soirée. De toute façon, demain elle aura oublié sa rancœur contre moi. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à rester fâcher longtemps contre Kaya ou moi. J'embrasse donc mes deux meilleures amies avant de sortir.

L'air est frais. Le ciel est dégagé. Je peux voir la pleine Lune rayonner dans la nuit noire. Des milliers d'étoiles l'entourent. C'est magnifique. J'ai envie de prendre une photo. Malheureusement, il est à réparer. Je l'ai cassé la semaine dernière. Enfin, un des cons de la bande de Payne me l'a cassé en me bousculant. Je les remercie encore. Sarcasme.

J'aime bien cette atmosphère paisible qui règne dans la rue. Du moins j'aimais jusqu'à ce qu'un Louis Tomlinson euphorique me rentre dedans. Je me demande vraiment si ce n'est pas un jeu. À chaque fois, il s'approche de moi et l'instant d'après il me fuit. Va-t-il le faire encore cette fois-ci ? En tout cas, je me laisserai pas faire cette fois. Il ne partira pas comme un voleur. Je compte bien avoir des explications.

« Harry Harry Harry » chantonne Louis.

Tout compte fait, je ne crois pas que je vais avoir mes explications ce soir. Il est dans un état épouvantable. Il tient à peine debout. D'ailleurs heureusement que je le rattrape sinon cela aurait été une chute phénoménale. Louis bourré c'est quelque chose d'assez hilarant je dois dire. Il hurle des mots incompréhensible, saute comme si le sol était en feu et surtout rit jusqu'à en perdre la raison. J'aime son rire. Ce n'est pas un beau rire mais quand je l'entends j'ai envie de rire avec lui. C'est un de ces rires qui est plus drôle que la blague elle-même.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non je ne veux pas ! » Son ton est sans appel.

« Si, il le faut. Tu es complètement déchiré. » je réponds.

« S'il te plaît. Pas chez moi. Chez toi. » dit-il sérieusement, me regardant dans les yeux lui aussi. Si bien que ça me déstabilise.

« Quoi tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » je lui demande surpris.

« S'il te plaît » me supplie-t-il.

« Ok. Bon putain viens là. » dis-je en le rattrapant une nouvelle d'une mauvaise chute.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de le porter mais celui-ci ne tient pas en place. Il gigote dans tous les sens, joue avec mes cheveux. Un vrai bébé mais il est tellement adorable. Il a l'air insouciant et heureux.

J'arrive tout de même à l'amener chez moi. Ma mère travaille encore de nuit. Nous sommes donc tout seul. J'ai un peu peur d'ouvrir la porte. Je n'ai jamais emmené d'ami chez moi, encore moins un garçon que je connais à peine. Seulement Cara et Kaya ont accès à ma maison.

« Bah alors tu ouvres ou tu attends le déluge ? Parce que je me les caille un peu. » rigole tout seul Louis.

« Déjà si tu mettais un pull tu aurais moins froid. » je réponds sarcastiquement. Il arrête de rire.

Je déverrouille la porte et nous entrons. Louis détaille chaque pièce de la maison. Il vacille un peu mais essaye de rester debout tout de même. Plusieurs fois, il manque de tomber mais je le rattrape et il me remercie. Je le laisse visiter ma maison. C'est bizarre mais je le laisse faire.

« Elle est où ta chambre ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque irrésistible et remplie de promesse.

Surpris, je lui indique d'un signe de tête. Il monte les marches avec difficulté. Je le suis derrière en faisant attention à qu'il ne chute pas dans l'escalier. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner une nouvelle fois là-bas. Ma mère se poserait des questions et je veux à tout prix éviter ça.

J'ai dû mal à respirer. Louis me dévisage avec ses grands yeux et ça me perturbe. Il me déstabilise. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire. Je suis comme paralysé devant son regard. Il y a tellement d'émotions différentes dans ses yeux que je ne saurai les dire toutes. J'ai juste envie d'une seule chose. Une seule chose.

Et je ne sais pas s'il a lu dans mes pensées mais il me donne cette chose que je désire. Il m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un des ces premiers baisers parfaits comme on peut voir dans les films ou dans les livres à l'eau de rose. Non c'est rempli de maladresse, de peur, de déchirement et surtout d'alcool. Son haleine empeste l'alcool. Si bien que je me sens obligé de rompre notre baiser. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un baiser qu'on regrette le lendemain parce qu'on a trop bu et que ce n'était pas contrôlé. Je refuse que ce soit ça. Alors je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Et tant pis s'il n'est pas content. Tant pis s'il boude avec une tête de chien battu que j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras. Tant pis si j'ai dû rêver des dizaines de fois au goût de ses lèvres. Je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais j'aime quand les choses comptes, quand chaque moment est désiré et pas faits des substances illicites. Si un jour Louis Tomlinson doit m'embrasser je veux que ce soit en ayant pleinement conscience de ses actes. Je ne veux pas que ce soit ses fantasmes contrôlés par l'alcool qui le fassent.

Il est en colère contre moi mais je tiens bon. Il n'est pas en mesure de se déshabiller alors je le fais. Je sais comment faire, je le fais souvent avec mes deux meilleures amies. Je fais très attention à ne pas trop le bouger car je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à vomir. Je ne sais pas avec quoi il dort alors je lui prête un t-shirt et un jogging propres. Louis se laisse faire malgré tout. Je sais qu'il m'en veut. Je peux le voir dans son regard mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je perds peut-être ma chance, mais j'ai des principes.

Une fois que j'ai finis de le changer. Je l'assois sur mon lit et je me change à mon tour. D'habitude, je dors en caleçon mais avec Louis dans ma chambre j'enfile un bas de jogging. Je reste tout de même torse nu car j'ai chaud la nuit.

« Je reviens. Je vais chercher une bassine. Tu ne bouges pas. »

Je descends dans la cuisine chercher une bassine. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vomisse sur mon plancher.

« Tiens si tu as envie de vomir. » dis-je en montrant la bassine.

« Je suis fatigué. » il baille et se couche dans mon lit.

« Bien je vais chercher le matelas. » je dis avant de retourner vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as un lit deux places. On est deux, c'est bon. » Louis tape le côté du lit libre et me fait un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire malicieux.

« Hmm ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dormir avec quelqu'un. » je réponds gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas. » il répond toujours son sourire malicieux.

« Bon d'accord. » j'accepte.

Louis était déjà bien installé dans un côté du lit. Je m'installe à ma place à mon tour, en essayant d'être éloigné de lui. Je me demande comment il a deviné où je dormais dans le lit. Je dors toujours du côté de la fenêtre car j'aime regarder le ciel parfois, surtout quand il est rempli d'étoiles. Je me couche donc à ses côtés et j'éteins la lampe de chevet que j'avais allumé tout à l'heure. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas sommeil des milliers de questions trottent dans ma tête.

« A quoi tu joues Louis ? » finis-je par demander.


	10. Chapter 10

Pendant un court instant, le temps s'est arrêté. La terre a arrêté de tourner. Un silence lourd et pesant règne dans la chambre. Aucun de nous n’ose bouger ou respirer. C'est comme si nous étions paralysés par cette question pourtant si simple. À quoi joue-t-il ? Je ne le comprends pas. Va-t-il faire comme d'habitude, fuir, partir ? Honnêtement, je ne serai pas choqué de sa réaction. Je crois même que je m'y attends tellement que je reste bouche bée quand enfin il ose prendre la parole.  
« Je ne joue pas Harry. Ce n'est pas un jeu. » Sa voix est calme, apaisante et tellement sincère.

« J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à garder ma colère. « Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dès que je m'approche trop près de toi, tu finis par t'enfuir ou bien me dégager. Je t'ai aidé à deux reprises, et ces deux fois là, tu es parti sans même me remercier. Je veux bien comprendre que toi aussi tu m'as aidé la première fois, du coup on est quittes mais plus maintenant. Tu penses me dire ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Pourquoi tu pars toujours ? Je ne te comprends pas. » Ma voix est éraillée par les émotions qui me traversent. Je suis hors de contrôle. J'ai besoin de réponses. « Pourquoi as-tu changé de lycée ? Pourquoi avoir suivis Zayn ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas "ami" à part Zayn ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas intégrer la bande de Liam ? Pourquoi refuse toutes ses demandes ? Pourquoi tu es toujours défoncé ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches au juste ? » Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je lui criais dessus. 

Louis attend que je me calme avant de me répondre. Pendant tout le temps où je déballais mes pensées, il n'a pas bougé, pas cillé. Il attendait dans le plus grand silence que je termine ce que j'avais à dire. Pas une seule fois, il m'a coupé la parole pour m'interrompre. Non, il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout, encaissant mes hurlements. Il est resté le plus calme possible alors que moi si ç’avait été l'inverse je me serais énervé à mon tour. J'essaye alors de me calmer, de prendre le calme que dégage Louis. Je prends de grandes respirations et quelques minutes après ça va mieux. J'attends alors que Louis me réponde ou bien part. Mais il n'a pas décidé de partir. Il s'installe correctement et se tourne vers moi. Il est allongé sur le côté et il me fixe. Je me retourne aussi pour qu'on soit face à face. Je veux le voir me répondre droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique. Dommage qu'il y est des cernes qui gâche un si beau regard. J'en oublie presque mes questions. 

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne joue pas Harry. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, et de m'avoir sauvé, et encore une fois aujourd'hui. » Louis avale difficilement sa salive et inspire fortement avant de reprendre. « C'est compliqué Harry. Tout est compliqué chez moi. Tout ce que je fais est compliqué. Mais il y a une chose qui est simple, c'est d'être avec toi. Tu es une personne simple et je crois que ça me fait peur. Cette simplicité me fait peur alors je préfère m'enfuir comme tu dis. Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'essayer cette simplicité. Tu comprends ? » Pendant toute sa tirade, il ne m'a pas lâché du regard, comme si il jaugeait ma réaction à chaque mot prononcé. 

« Pas tellement, non. » j'avoue. 

Louis caresse tendrement mon visage de ses doigts fins. Je ferme les yeux sous ce contact. « Ce n'est pas grave. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je vois dans ses yeux une ombre de tristesse. J'ai envie qu'il me réponde plus précisément mais je vois que je ne pourrais pas avoir plus de réponse. Je dois peut-être arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions et profiter des moments présents. Je dois me laisser aller mais ça me terrifie un peu. Au fond, je me méfie tout de même de Louis. Son meilleur ami, c'est Zayn et il traîne avec la bande de Liam et ça ne présage rien de bon alors je me méfie tout de même. Cependant, j'ai envie de croire que tout est possible. Qu'on peut vaincre l'impossible. Car qu'il l'eut cru, moi Harry Styles, j'ai un homme dans mon lit et qui en plus, est Louis Tomlinson. Donc que demander de mieux ? J'ai souvent rêvé de cet instant, de ce moment, enfin depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. 

Le fait d'être face à face, intensifie mon excitation. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de goûter à ses lèvres que je fixe un peu de trop d'ailleurs. Mais je ne peux pas, pas quand il est comme ça, pas quand il pu l'alcool. Nos souffles sont mélangés et je sens bien l'odeur de la bière mélangée à celle de la vodka. Cette odeur est infecte mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'éloigne de lui. J'aime le regarder. J'aime les traits de son visage, ses plies sous ses yeux quand il sourit, son nez qui se lève légèrement. J'aime aussi cet instant. Il est mort de fatigue mais il résiste tout de même pour me regarder. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux se ferment mais il les ouvre aussitôt. J'embrasse son front avant de me coucher complètement dans les couvertures.

« Bonne nuit Louis. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

On ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai Louis dans mon lit. Est-ce un rêve ? Restera-t-il à mon réveil ? Ou bien fuira comme il a l'habitude de le faire ?

***

Je suis oppressé. Je manque de souffle. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai chaud et je crois que je suis en sueur. Je me réveille suffocant. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est juste Louis qui m’agrippe un peu trop fortement. Il a dû bouger cette nuit et il est venu me coller. Je laisse sa tête sur mon torse et je le maintiens avec mon bras. Il est trop tôt pour se lever alors je me rendors lover contre Louis. 

Cette fois-ci c'est le claquement d'une porte qui me réveille. Je suis seul dans mon lit. Louis est parti. J'en étais sûr. Je savais qu'il finirait par s'enfuir au petit matin. Quel con je suis ! Je m'attendais à quoi ? À ce qu'il me réveille en m'embrassant, en disant qu'il m'aimait. Il faut que j'arrête de lire ces livres d'amour. Il est vrai que je rêve souvent d'un homme m'aimant et me chouchoutant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Malheureusement je cherche encore et je crois que je peux toujours chercher.   
Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. Il est 10h et je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui mais je n'aime pas rester dans mon lit. Il fait beau, il y a du soleil, un temps parfait pour faire des photos. Ma première passion avant l'écriture et la lecture : la photographie. J'adore capturer chaque moment de la nature, chaque moment qui m'entoure.  
Un fracas me fait sursauter. 

« Louis ? » je murmure.

Je n'aime pas trop être seul pour cette raison. Je suis un vrai peureux. J'ai peur de tout. Doucement, je descends voir d'où vient le bruit mais avec méfiance. Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. Le bruit vient de la cuisine. J'avance petit à petit essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière. J'ouvre la porte et je crie. 

« AAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!! » j'hurle. Louis se trouve dans ma cuisine. Il est dans MA cuisine. Il n'est pas parti comme je le pensais.

« Putain tu m'as fait peur Harry ! » se défend-il en se retournant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste dans ma cuisine ? » je demande affreusement surpris de le trouver là.

« A ton avis, on fait quoi dans une cuisine ? » Louis répond sarcastiquement.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le lit ? »

« Parce que je me suis dit que c'était sympa de t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit pour me faire pardonner d'hier. » dit timidement Louis et un peu gêné. 

Il est tellement adorable avec sa petite bouille timide que je fond limite sur place. Je m’installe au bar de ma cuisine et je l'admire. Il n'est pas chez lui pourtant il donne facilement l'impression qu'il connaît la maison par cœur. Toutefois, il cherche un peu tout de même. Ça sent bon. Je ne suis pas rendu compte que j'avais faim alors que d'habitude je ne déjeune pas ou très peu. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, Louis a préparé des œufs au plat, du bacon, des pancakes… Il nous a même servi deux grands verres de jus d'orange.

« Thé ou café? » me demande-t-il.

« Café au lait s’il te plaît » Je souris et lui répond.

« Tu as du thé ? »

« Oui, attend je vais le faire. »

« Merci. »

Nous déjeunons dans le plus grand des silences. La situation est étrange ; Louis est chez moi, dans ma cuisine, en face de moi. C'est un peu irréaliste pour un mec comme moi. Je souris, je suis content qu'il soit resté. À vrai dire, j'avais peur de ne plus le voir au réveil. Je débarrasse la table, avant que nous ne montions dans ma chambre.   
Ma chambre n'est pas en bordel mais elle n'est pas rangée non plus. J'aspecte vite fait ce que je peux cacher pour ne pas qu'il voit mais il est plus rapide. Il tombe sur mon journal intime qui était posé sur mon bureau.

« Tu écris un journal ? » il me demande, surpris mais surtout amusé.

« Rends-moi ça. Ça ne te regarde pas. » je réponds sévèrement. 

Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, encore moins à mon journal. Ce journal représente toutes mes pensées, mes craintes, mes peurs, mes sentiments. Ce journal représente ma vie en quelque sorte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Louis regarde ensuite les photos accrochées sur mon cadre photo. Il y a une photo de ma sœur, ma mère et moi, une de Cara et Kaya à la plage, une de mon chat qui est mort malheureusement, une de Gemma toute seule avec sa nouvelle teinture elle est juste splendide. En réalité, il y a toutes sortes de photos de Gemma, Cara et Kaya. Elles sont les plus belles femmes de ma vie. Louis inspecte chacune d'elle, détaillant chaque détail. Puis il admire le cadre photo à côté de ma lampe. C'est une photo de nous deux quand il me portait dans ses bras. Il prend le cadre entre ses mains et l'admire. Je rougis. Merde ! J'avais oublié que je l'avais imprimé quelques jours plus tôt. Je trouvais cette photo magnifique et je voulais la conserver. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne dans ma chambre. 

« Très belle photo ! » finit-il par dire.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je suis tellement embarrassé que je hoche simplement la tête. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'enterrer dans le jardin. Je dois être aussi rouge que ma housse de couette. J'évite de regarder dans sa direction car je sens son regard perçant sur moi. Il me déstabilise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et c'est déconcertant.

Après il tourne la tête sur mon mur central, il y a une tonne de photos accrochés. En particulier des paysages mais aussi des portraits. En noir et blanc, naturel, sépia... et d'autre effet encore. Il y a des photos avec ma famille et des amis, et d'autre gens que je connais pas. Il y a tous les lieux où j'ai été ou qui me rappellent un souvenir qui m’a marqué.   
Je découvre un Louis intrigué regarder toutes ces photos et je ressens le besoin de me justifier.

« J'aime prendre des photos. J'aime immortaliser ces moments. Ce sont mes souvenirs en image. Je ne veux rien oublier. Je veux me souvenir de chaque moment. Chaque moment est spécial qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Ça reste un moment de ta vie. C'est pour ça que je capture tous ces moments. Ces moments sont précieux. » 

« Il est où ton appareil ? » il demande sans se soucier de ce que je venais de dire.

Je cherche mon appareil photos dans mon sac. Je le prend toujours où je vais, car j'aime prendre des photos. C'est l'une de mes passions alors je ne m'en sépare presque jamais. Je sors mon reflex Canon de sa sacoche et lui montre. Il est trop précieux pour que je le confie à qui que ce soit. Même Cara et Kaya n'y touchent pas, ou alors très peu, seulement quand c'est nécessaire. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de riposter qu'il me le prend des mains, l'allume et nous prends en photos. 

« Chaque moment est spécial. » dit-il pour se justifier. 

Il sourit. Je peux voir ses belles dents blanches, des petits plis se forment sous ses yeux, ses cernes se voient d'avantage mais il est tellement adorable.

Et il est en fait une autre. Il prend une série de photo à la suite, de nous ou seulement de moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le modèle et ça me perturbe. Je n'ai pas l'habitude alors je lui reprends mon appareil des mains. Il fait une mine outrée et j'éclate de rire. Tellement qu'il est adorable, je le prends en photo. C'est à son tour de jouer les mannequins.   
Contrairement à moi, ça lui plaît. Il prend toutes poses possibles et imaginables. Il est magnifique. Je crois que c'est mon plus beau modèle. Je m'excuserai auprès de Cara d'avoir dit ça mais il est magnifique. Je dois avoir pris une trentaine de photo de lui avant de partir dans un fou rire. La situation est tellement comique. Louis Tomlinson, le mec le plus mystérieux et populaire sans se rendre compte est chez moi entrain de se faire prendre en photo par Harry Styles, le mec le plus invisible et qui en plus est gay. La situation est vraiment drôle. On se regarde et on se remet à rire. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Les regards disent tout.

« Je peux prendre une douche ? » Louis reprend son sérieux et me gratifie de son plus beau sourire. 

« Oui tiens la salle de bain est ici. » Je reprends moi aussi du sérieux et lui montre la salle de bain.

***

J'ai dû m'endormir pendant que Louis était sous la douche car ma sœur vient de me réveiller. Pendant un laps de temps, je me demande où suis-je. Je suis un peu perdu. Où est Louis ? Je me lève brusquement et cherche Louis dans toute la maison. La salle de bain. Personne. La cuisine. Personne. Le salon. Personne. Merde ! Il s'est enfui ? Ou bien j'ai rêvé cette soirée et cette journée ? Il n'y a aucune trace d'un Louis ici. J'en ai mal à la tête de réfléchir. Et Gemma que fait-elle ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Gemma me dévisage d’un regard interrogateur. 

« Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Merci ça fait plaisir que ma présence ici te réjouisse autant ! » grogne Gemma.

« Louis. As-tu vu un garçon, les cheveux assez longs, avec une mèche, les yeux bleus, un peu petit ? » je demande paniqué.

« Non, Harry, quand je suis rentré tu étais tout seul et tu dormais. Qui est-ce ? » s'interroge-t-elle.

« Rien. Je suis content de te voir. » je réponds vainement. 

Je prends ma sœur dans mes bras et je la serre fort. Aussi fort que c'est possible. J'ai besoin de contact. Merde alors tout ça n'était pas réel, non ? Ou il s'est juste enfuis comme d'habitude ? Gemma resserre ses bras autour de moi et je me sens bien. Je renifle son parfum. Son odeur a le pourvoir de m'apaiser. 

« Bon je reviens, je vais défaire mes bagages. » me repousse gentiment Gemma.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? » je demande intéressé. 

« Hmm dix jours. Je suis en vacances. » elle répond et sors de la chambre.

La porte fermée, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Putain de merde. Je fixe le sol, perdu et déboussolé. Puis un papier attire mon attention.

« Harry,   
Je suis parti car je le devais. Je t'ai pris des vêtements désolé. Je te les rendrais, t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller car tu dormais si bien que je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. C'est pour ça que je te laisse un mot. Encore merci pour m'avoir hébergé. Et pour cette charmante soirée et après-midi.  
Louis xx :) »

J'ai peut-être l'air d'un idiot mais je souris jusqu'à avoir mal à la mâchoire. Il n'a pas fuit. Certes il a du partir mais pour une fois il m'a prévenu. C'est un grand pas. On avance.


	11. Qu'est-cequ'ilteprend?

Le retour à la réalité fut des plus brutal. J'étais bien dans mon petit cocon. J'avais passé une bonne journée pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Pour la première fois, j'avais presque oublié mes problèmes. Pour la première fois, j'avais oublié le monde qui m'entourait. Il y avait seulement lui et moi. C'était comme une nouvelle bouffée d'air frai. Bien sûr tout moment a une fin. Bien vite, j'ai dû refaire face à mon destin. Je suis destiné à ne pas vivre comme les autres. Ça m'a fait mal de le laisser seul en plan pendant qu'il dormait. Mais il était si adorable. Tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre une photo avec mon téléphone. Un souvenir de cette journée quoique spéciale. C'était la première fois et ce sera la dernière. Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. J'ai fait une erreur en acceptant de dormir chez lui, certes forte agréable mais je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est mal. Je ne dois pas m'approcher de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'on devienne ami. Je ne veux pas plus qu'il m'approche. Pourtant, je sens ce besoin de me blottir dans ses vêtements, de sentir son odeur.

Une voix féminine me sort de ma torpeur. Je me tourne vers elle. C'est une belle jeune brunette. Elle me sourit et me demande de la suivre. Je me lève et précède ses pas. Je connais le lieu par cœur. Troisième porte à gauche. Cet endroit n'a aucun de secret pour moi. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'y aller.

Je sais pourquoi je suis assis sur ce fauteuil. Je me demande encore pourquoi on me demande de venir si je sais déjà. Peut-être question de formalité ou de paperasse. J'attends patiemment, quand enfin un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entre dans le bureau et s'assoit dans son fauteuil face à moi. Il est très impressionnant avec sa grande taille, ses cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux foncés et sa barbe naissante. Cette dernière lui donne un air jeune et terriblement sexy pour un homme de son âge. Cet homme me dévisage essayant de lire en moi, de déchiffrer ce que je ressens ou même me déstabiliser. J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'affronter que ça me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

« Louis, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? » finit-il par me demander. Je le regarde sans ciller en attendant qu'il continue ce qu'il allait dire. « Premièrement, j'ai reçu tes derniers résultats et ils ne sont pas bons du tout. Continues-tu à prendre tes médicaments ? » je hoche seulement la tête. Ma gorge est nouée. « Bien c'est une bonne chose. Deuxièmement, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça. Tu n'as pas encore 18 ans. Heureusement que Patricia, enfin Madame Malik m'a prévenu que tu dormais chez elle. Madame Winson était inquiète pour toi. Puis tu as pensé à tes petites sœurs » je le coupe avant qu'il termine sa phrase.

Les larmes menaçant de couler, je réponds énervé. « Écoute dans 3 mois je suis majeur Jeff. Je m'en fous de Madame Winson. Et je crois bien que mes "petites sœur" comme tu dis se portent très bien sans moi. Maintenant que tu as finis ta petite morale à deux balles, je vais partir. J'ai des devoirs à faire. Tu sais bien, j'ai le bac et tout cette année. Pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup en discuter avec toi mais les études avant tout. C'est toi-même qui le dis. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que j'ai déjà quitter son bureau. Et comme à chaque fois, je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Putain de merde. Il ne me lâche jamais la grappe. Où que je sois, il arrive à me retrouver. Je cours jusqu'à être sur d'être loin de ce bâtiment. Une fois que je suis sûr que personne ne m'a suivi, je ralentis. Je marche dans la rue, sans but précis. Le soleil est entrain de se coucher. Le ciel a un magnifique dégradé de jaune, orange et rouge dans ce bleu devenu foncé. C'est magnifique. J'hésite à rentrer chez Zayn. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, ainsi que ses parents mais je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance à présent. Je leur avais clairement demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Je sais que je m'étais incrusté mais ce n'était que temporaire. Je comptais bien chercher un boulot pour m'acheter un appartement, le temps que je sois majeur. À ma majorité, je pourrais accéder à mon compte. Zayn n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me joindre toute la journée. C'est mon meilleur ami, il me connaît comme personne mais il m'étouffe à s'inquiéter comme si j'avais 5 ans. Il vérifie tous le temps ce que je fais, où je suis. Ou bien si j'ai pris mes médicaments, où si j'ai été à mes rendez-vous. Il est vraiment l'ami idéal. Il m'a toujours soutenu dans toutes les situations. Il m'a toujours aidé à trouver des solutions. Je lui en suis entièrement reconnaissant. Je lui dois beaucoup. Mais il est peut-être temps que je me démerde par moi-même.

Alors j'ignore son trentième coup de fil. Je décidé de bloquer son numéro le temps d'une soirée.

Il y a un endroit où je me sens bien quand ça ne va pas. Je vais à Hyde Park. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Jeff ne me lâchera pas, je le sais.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit compliqué ? Parfois j'aimerais que tout soit simple ?

Je pense à Harry. Avec lui, c'est tellement plus simple. Il a une maison simple. Une vie de famille simple. Des amis simples. J'en suis presque venu à le jalouser. Lui-même est un mec simple.

J'aurais bien aimé me défoncer pour oublier ce début de soirée mais je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai même pas d'argent pour aller au bar. Je sens que mon corps ressent ce besoin de se défoncer. J'hésite à appeler mon dealer. Ça doit faire maintenant 1 an que je le côtoie et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui. Je suis un de ses clients les plus réguliers donc j'espère qu'il voudra bien me faire crédit cette fois.

Je prends mon téléphone, le déverrouille et vais dans mes contacts mais je tombe sur la photo d'Harry que j'ai pris pendant qu'il dormait avant que je ne le quitte encore une fois.  
Tout d'un coup, j'hésite à appeler. Encore une première fois. Que m'as-tu fais Harry Styles ?

Je me lève de mon banc et d'un pas nonchalant, je décide de courir. Je veux le sortir de mes pensées. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé est de courir. Je cours comme un fou dans les rues londoniennes esquivant les passants.

Finalement, je me ravise et décide d'être raisonnable. Il doit me rester un dernier joint dans ma chambre chez Zayn. Je repars donc en courant en direction de la maison des Malik. Je passe par la porte de derrière. Je ne veux pas affronter la petite crise de moral Malik. J'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être si j'en ai le courage. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre. J'inspecte la chambre de Zayn. Personne. Je rentre et cherche ce foutu joint. Je sais que j'en avais roulé un récemment mais que je l'avais caché quand la mère de Zayn était montée. Après avoir retourné presque toute la chambre, je finis par le retrouver. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et m'enfermai à l'intérieur. Je fis couler l'eau du bain. Un bain ne me ferait pas de mal, me dis-je. J'ai besoin de me détendre. Quoi de mieux que de fumer dans son bain. Je me déshabille et rentre dans l'eau bouillante. L'eau augmente au fur et à mesure, engloutissant tout mon corps. Quand je juge que l'eau est à bonne hauteur. J'éteins l'eau et j'allume mon pet. Je mets une tonne de savon pour que ça mousse. Quand je prends un bain, je redeviens un enfant de 5 ans. J'adore jouer avec la mousse ou bien avec un canard en plastique. Je sens tous mes membres se détendre avec la chaleur de l'eau et les premières taffes.

Puis des flashs de la soirée reviennent dans ma mémoire. J'ai voulu embrassé Harry mais il m'a repoussé. Je crois bien que c'est le premier à me repousser. Je sens encore le bout des ses lèvres me repousser. Il m'en reste un petit goût amer et de défis de ce refus.

Malgré mes réticences au sujet que je ne devrais pas l'approcher par peur qu'il s'attache, j'ai envie de m'amuser.

Personne ne repousse Louis Tomlinson.

Certes avant ce n’était pas un jeu mais maintenant ça va en devenir un.


	12. Chapter 12

Les jours suivants, je n'ai pas revu Louis une seule fois. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il vienne en cours le lundi. Ça ne me choque même plus. Je commence à comprendre sa façon d'être. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. De toute manière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de repenser à cette nuit-là car les devoirs ont pris tout mon temps et mon énergie. C'est bientôt la fin du trimestre alors les professeurs ont doublé la dose de devoirs pour avoir des notes. J'ai consacré la plupart de mes nuits à réviser ou bien à faire des dissertations. De plus, ma grande sœur était rentrée à la maison pour quelques jours puisqu'elle avait une semaine de vacances. Alors, quand je n'étais pas en train de travailler, j'étais avec elle. Bien sûr Cara et Kaya étaient là, elles aussi. Comme autre fois la bande était au complet. Les filles ont bien s$ur raconté que je flirtais avec un nouveau mec, alors Gemma voulait tout savoir sur lui. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me soûler avec ça. Toujours en savoir plus. Est-ce qu'il est beau ? Comment il s'appelle ? Où je l'ai rencontré ? Depuis combien de temps je suis avec lui ? Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il y a rien entre lui et moi, malheureusement. 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller au petit atelier que je loue pour imprimer mes photos. Toutes mes pellicules sont remplies. J'ai même achetés du papier photos pour justement vider mes pellicules, ainsi que du produit. Je mets toutes mes affaires dans un sac, prend mon appareil photos et sors de la maison. Au moment, où je franchis le seuil de la porte je croise ma mère et Gemma. 

« Où vas-tu jeune homme ? » me demande ma mère.

« Je vais à l'atelier. J'ai besoin d'imprimer quelques photos. » je réponds.

« Tu as finis tout tes devoirs ? »

« Oui, je peux y aller ? »

« Ne rentre pas trop tard. Et sois là pour le dîner cette fois ! »

« Je viens avec toi » intervient Gemma.

« Non j'y vais seul ! Aide plus tôt maman à faire la cuisine ! » 

Je ne le lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je suis déjà sur la route. Je n'ai pas besoin de Gemma dans mes pattes. Surtout qu'à chaque fois, elle touche à tout et la dernière fois elle a faillit casser une lampe. C'est que ce n’est pas donné ces machins là. Alors depuis je ne veux plus qu'elle aille dans mon atelier. D'ailleurs celui-ci se situe à l'autre bout de la ville dans une ancienne usine. Le propriétaire a racheté cette usine et en a fait plusieurs pièces, soit des garages, soit des pièces de dépôt, ou bien des ateliers. En plus, ce n'est vraiment pas excessif. Je paye la location de l'atelier 100€ par mois. Au début, c'était ma mère qui payait mais celle-ci m’a clairement fait comprendre que dorénavant, je devais me le payer moi-même si je voulais le garder. 

« Chéri, je suis entrain de faire mes comptes et je crois bien qu'on va devoir rendre l’atelier. Les temps sont durs, en plus, tu n'y va presque plus. C'est une perte d'argent inutile. Je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri mais à la fin du mois, je rends les clefs. » m'avait-elle dit, le nez dans ses papiers.

« Non s’il te plaît maman, ne fais pas ça. C'est parce que je ne pouvais pas avec les cours. C'est tout ce que j'ai s’il te plaît. Et si je trouve un travail et que c'est moi qui paye ? » j'avais demandé dans un dernier espoir.

« Si c'est toi qui le loue alors ça me va. Mais je te laisse un mois pour trouver un travail et ainsi le payer. Pas un jour de plus. Il est peut-être temps que tu prennes un peu tes responsabilité et commencer par un trouver un boulot est une bonne chose. » 

Cette discussion avait eu lieu, il y a déjà deux semaines. Il faudrait peut-être que je commence à chercher ce fichu travail. 

J'ouvre la porte et la ferme aussitôt. Je n'aime pas être dérangé ou bien que certains curieux veulent savoir ce que je fais. J'allume la lumière et je sors tout mon matériel. J'adore cet endroit. C'est mon jardin secret. Ici sont accrochés des centaines photos sur les murs, de tout genre et de toutes les tailles. C'est une vrai passion. J'ai déjà participé à plusieurs concours et j'arrivais toujours à la deuxième place. C'est frustrant de se dire qu'on n'est pas loin de la première mais sans jamais y arriver.

Je sors les pellicules de mon sac, dont celles où se trouve les photos de Louis. C'est en particulier pour ça que je suis venu. J'éteins la grande lumière et allume la petite lumière infrarouge. Je me mets au travail mais avant j'allume la chaîne hifi et branche mon Ipod dessus. J'aime travailler en musique. 

Quand, j'ai enfin terminé d'imprimer toutes les photos que je voulais, il se fait déjà tard et j'ai loupé l'heure du repas. Encore. J'envoie vite un message à ma mère comme quoi j'ai mangé avec Kaya car elle ne sentait pas bien. Cette excuse fonctionne toujours. J'envoie aussi un message à Kaya pour l'informer de mon mensonge. Elle rigole et accepte sans broncher. Je sais qu'en cas de pépin je peux toujours demander à Kaya. Elle accepte toujours sans hésité, au contraire de Cara qu'il faut persuader pendant une heure, si ce n'est pas plus. 

Cependant je commence à avoir faim et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Je range mes affaires précieusement. Les photos de Louis sont magnifiques. Elles sont bien rangées dans une belle pochette pour ne pas qu'elles soient abîmées. Si je disais que Cara était un beau mannequin, maintenant elle a de la concurrence. Louis est superbe sur chacune des photos. Il a une beauté naturelle à en couper le souffle. Je suis stupéfait quand je regarde ces clichés. Je crois même qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la beauté qu'il dégage. D'ailleurs ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. 

Je ferme mon atelier à double tour. J'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un rentre et voient ce que je fais ou pire encore qu'on me vole tout. C'est des années de cadeau, et d'économie qui se trouve là-dedans. Depuis que je suis petit, mes cadeaux ou mes économies passent dans des matérielles photos. Alors, si un jour quelqu'un devait me voler ces biens je serais anéantis. J'y tiens comme la prunelle de mes yeux. C'est mon univers, mon monde. 

Le temps s'est rafraîchi. Il y a un petit vent frais qui glace le nez. Je sors mon bonnet et le mets. Comme ça, ça permet de dompter et de cacher mes boucles. Je me suis coiffé, et je m'en fous un peu. Qui je pourrais bien croiser à 21h dans les rues de Londres ?

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Elle éclaire et brille de mille feux. Le ciel est dégagé, aucun nuage. Signe de beau temps, dit-on. Je marche contemplant les lumières de la ville. Les écouteurs aux oreilles. « If you could see me now » de The Script me berce dans ma contemplation. Je m'arrête dans un fast-food et commande un menu rapide puis m'assis à une table. La plus au fond, près d'une fenêtre. J'aime bien être tranquille. Puis j'adore cet endroit. Je m'y rends souvent quand je travaille tard dans mon atelier et le serveur est charmant. De temps en temps, il vient me parler. Lui, il parle et moi je l'écoute. Il a une vie passionnante, alors que moi elle est tellement banale. Il s'appelle Hayden. Il est grand, brun au cheveux court, peau bronzée avec de magnifique muscle qu'il sait mettre en valeur, de jolis yeux marrons envoûtants, et il est seulement âgé de 19 ans. Sa mère l'a foutu à la porte à l'âge de 15 ans quand elle a appris qu'il avait une attirance profonde pour les garçons, depuis il se débrouille seul et comme il peut. Cela doit faire deux-trois mois que nous parlions. Il est très gentil et me raconte toutes ces galères. Je me demande comment une mère peut faire ça à son enfant, le fruit de ses entrailles. Je trouve ça scandaleux. 

Ce soir, il n'est pas là. Dommage, j'avais envie de le voir. Je crois que je suis déçu. J'aimais bien qu'il me raconte ses histoires pendant que je mange. Ça me faisait un ami, masculin cette fois. Pas que je n'aime pas nos discussions avec les filles mais parfois ça fait du bien de parler avec un mec. En plus, lui il me comprend et ne cherche pas à se foutre de ma gueule ou bien me taper à la sortie. Alors oui je suis déçu de ne pas le voir. Je croyais qu'il travaillait tous les jours. J'aurais bien aimé lui demander un conseil au sujet de Louis et surtout lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Je n’en ai même pas parlé à Cara ou Kaya. D'ailleurs en ce moment, je les évite un peu. Dès qu'on se voie, c'est pour parler des tonnes de devoirs que nous donnent les professeurs. 

Après manger, je décide de marcher un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Surtout que je vais avoir le droit à un discours sur « arriver à l'heure ». Alors autant profiter des quelques minutes de répit.

Au croisement de la rue, je croise Louis et Zayn à la terrasse d'un bar. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ils sont que tous les deux et pour une fois Louis à l'air de bonne humeur. À moins qu'il soit déjà bien bourré mais je l'entends rire jusque là. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir depuis qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser. On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il lui a pris ce soir là. J'hésite à aller le voir et à lui demander des explications. Mais finalement je me ravise et tourne les talons.   
« Harryyy » gueule Louis.

Merde, il m'a vu. Je suis partagé entre deux choix : soit je me retourne et je lui fais face, soit je prends mes pieds à mon cou et je cours. Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième option mais sans m'en vraiment rendre compte je me dirige déjà vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je gratifie Zayn de mon sourire le plus hypocrite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Je sais qu'il est juste loyal envers Louis et qu'il fait de son mieux pour le protéger mais il y a un truc chez lui qui sonne faux. Il ne paraît pas être celui qu’il prétend. Il cache quelque chose. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai de lui. 

Louis me regarde avec émerveillement. Il a sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles qui passerait devant lui. Il a une bouille si adorable que j'ai envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras.   
« Assied-toi avec nous. C'est moi qui paye. » dit Louis en élargissant son sourire.

S’il continue à sourire bêtement comme il le fait, il va se casser la mâchoire.

« Non je ne peux pas. Puis vous êtes en pleine conversation. Je ne veux pas vous interrompre. » je refuse poliment. 

Louis ne sourit plus. Il aborde une moue boudeuse avant d'insister avec ses yeux de chat botté. 

« Juste un verre. On avait finit notre conversation depuis longtemps, hein Zaynou. »

« Lou, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Et arrête n'insister tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas être avec nous. » répondit Zayn, avec un regard malice. 

Juste pour le contrer et parce qu'il m'énerve. Je tire une chaise de la table voisine et m'installe avec eux.

« Oh un petit verre ne me fera pas de mal. »

Louis saute de joie et appelle la serveuse. Quant à Zayn, celui-ci tire une gueule de dix mètres et c'est vraiment hilarant. Ma présence le dérange et bien tant pis que ça lui plaise ou non, je vais profiter un peu et boire un coup. Ça me permettra peut-être de parler avec Louis. 

« Chérie, la même chose s’il te plaît, et rajoute un verre, tu seras mignonne ma belle. » commande Louis. 

Sa façon de parler m'étonne. Il est vrai que je ne l’ai jamais vraiment entendu parler. Je n'avais pas remarqué son petit accent.

La serveuse apporte les verres et nous discutons de tout et de rien. On parle de l'équipe de foot qui a bien joué mais d'après Louis ils auraient pu faire mieux. C'est alors qu'il m'avoue que dans son ancien lycée il était le capitaine de foot. 

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le devenir ici ? » je demande curieux.

« Parce que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. » avait-il répondu avec nostalgie, comme si il remontait dans ses souvenirs.

« Pourtant tu es un très bon joueur, excellent même. » ajouta Zayn.

Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-ci. Louis dévisage Zayn et lui lance un regard glacial tellement déstabilisant que j'aurais envie de partir mais ce dernier ne cille pas. Il connaît Louis et doit être habitué à ce genre de regard. Zayn persiste même à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me sens de trop alors j’essaye de changer de sujet en parlant de la tonne de devoirs infligé par les professeurs. Cela apaise un peu les tentions puis la discussion reprend son cours. On parle de chose et d'autre. Puis on dérive sur nos passion. Zayn adore dessiner. Je trouve ça intéressant et je l'écoute raconter ses histoires. Ce qu'il préfère c'est les tags. Louis, c'était le foot. Il raconte quelques de ses aventures avant de vite se retourner vers moi. Je rougis. Zayn et Louis me regardent et attendent que je leur raconte ma passion. Je suis gêné. Je n'en parle pas d'habitude. Cara et Kaya, elles sont au courant car c'est mes meilleures amies mais personnes d'autres à part elles est au courant. Ça me gêne vraiment d'en parler. Je bafouille. Je cherche mes mots. Il n'empêche qu’ils s’impatientent de savoir. Finalement, je respire un bon coup et leur avoue que je suis passionné par la photographie. Moi qui m'attendais à des rires ou des moqueries. Je suis étonné de les voir si intéressés et dans l’attente de plus de révélation. Je leur raconte que j'ai eu mon premier appareil photos à l'âge de 8 ans, et que c'est à cet âge que j'ai découvert ma passion. Louis me regarde émerveillé, et je perçois autre chose dans son regard. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Puis je repense à la journée dans ma chambre. Quand il regardait mon mur et que je lui avais expliqué pourquoi. 

« Chaque moment est précieux qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.» 

Je relève la tête. Inconsciemment j'avais baissé la tête et commencé à tortiller mes doigts. Louis se souvient de ce que je lui avais dit. Il me gratifie d'un sourire avant de prendre son verre et d'en vider son contenu. Je souris à mon tour et je fais de même. Je regarde l'heure. Merde, il est presque minuit. Le temps passe vite. Je me lève d'un bond et prend ma sacoche qui contient mon appareil.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie bien au contraire, mais il se fait tard et je dois rentrer. À demain, peut-être. » je dis avant de partir.

« Attends, je te ramène. Il fait nuit, et puis tu es tout seul. » Louis me rattrape par le bras.

« Je ne crois pas que tu es en capacité de conduire Louis. » interrompt Zayn.

« Ta gueule Zayn. Je sais ce que je fais. » crache le mécheux le mécheux entre ses dents « Ma voiture est juste là. Ça te permettra de rentrer avant minuit et de ne pas te faire engueuler. »

« D'accord. » je finis par accepter.

« Zayn, tu fais quoi ? » demande Louis à son meilleur ami.

« Je reste, je dois voir quelqu'un. On se retrouve à la maison. » 

Louis dévisage une nouvelle fois Zayn qui ne baisse pas le regard et l’affronte droit dans les yeux. Finalement, Louis pousse un soupir et part à ma suite. On se dirige donc vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvre la potière. Je rougis, du moins j'essaye de le cacher en baissant la tête et murmurant un « merci » presque inaudible. Je m’assois sur le siège passager et lui il se met au volant. Je suis mal à l'aise. Avec tout, ce qu’il s’est passé depuis que je le connais, je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai peur que si je dis un truc, il fuit. J'ai peur qu'il parte une nouvelle fois. 

Le trajet se déroule en silence, sauf le bruit de la radio remplie ce vide. J'aimerais parler de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder sans qu'il se vexe. Finalement, je n'ai pas le temps. Nous sommes déjà arrivés chez moi. Je descends de la voiture, Louis aussi et il me raccompagne sur le perron.  
« Pile avant minuit, Cendrillon » rigole Louis. 

Je ris moi aussi. J'allais le remercier mais il me devança en m'embrassant. J'essaye de le repousser mais sa main dans mon cou me tenait prisonnier. Puis j’avais tellement rêvé de ce moment que je me laisse aller et je vais jusqu'à répondre à son baiser. C'est doux. Il y a seulement de la tendresse, du désir. Nos lèvres s'accordent à la perfection.

\-----------

Le jeu à commencé, Harry. Le jeu ne fait que de commencer. Fais gaffe à ne pas se perdre dans ce jeu Louis. On sait bien qui perdra dans l'histoire. Ne te réjouis pas d'avoir gagné le premier round. Nous sommes deux à jouer. Louis & Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Cette semaine était la dernière avant les vacances de Noël. Elle est passée à une telle vitesse. Nous sommes déjà vendredi et ce soir nous sommes enfin en vacances. Enfin le premier trimestre est terminé. Je n'en peux plus des cours, enfin je n'ai plus la tête à ça en ce moment. Je ne fais que de penser à Louis, à son baiser, à ses mains dans mon cou, ensuite sur mes hanches. C'était il y a deux jours mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait seulement deux minutes. J'ai encore la sensation sur mes lèvres. Inconsciemment, je les touche. Je n'ai pas revu Louis depuis cette nuit là. Je sais juste qu'il a pris mon numéro. J'attends alors qu'il m’envoie un message ou même un signe. 

Notre dernière heure de cours se trouve être avec monsieur O'brian, mon professeur préféré. Mais avant d'aller à son cours, je passe à mon casier récupérer quelques affaires et des livres. Ça me permettra de partir directement. La sonnerie résonne dans le lycée. Merde je vais être en retard. Je fourre tout ce que je peux dans mon sac, ferme mon casier et cours comme un dératé. Effectivement je suis en retard. La salle est déjà fermée. Je frappe et rentre, essoufflé.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, j'avais une chose à récupéré dans mon casier » j'arrive à articuler.

« Et bien oui, vous allez chercher un billet de retard Monsieur Styles. » réplique le professeur en riant, et ce qui fait rire la classe également.

Je soupire et sors de la classe, juste que je me cogne dans quelqu'un. Seulement ce quelqu'un n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Louis. 

« Monsieur Tomlinson vous emmènera. Il a l'habitude de s'y rendre. » la classe pouffe de rire.

Finalement, je ne sais plus si c'est mon professeur préféré. Louis s'excuse auprès de moi et nous sortons. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée ni hier et voilà qu’il se pointe, tout beau, tout frais. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! Je n'aime pas qu'il me regarde avec ce magnifique sourire. Je perds tout mes moyens devant sa mine enjouée, et je déteste vraiment ça. Je le déteste mais en même temps je le désire tellement que ça devrait être interdit. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui sauter dessus, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus permis. J'ai envie de retrouver la même sensation que la dernière fois. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je reste sage et vais me chercher un billet de retard sans l'attendre. Il me court après et marche à ma hauteur. Je sens qu'il est gêné, qu'il ne sait pas comment agir. 

« Tu vas bien ? » finit-il par me demander. 

Je ris. C'est une question tellement banale, tellement courante que ça me fait rire qu'elle sorte de la bouche de Louis. Il est tellement l'opposé que je pars dans un fou rire à m'en broyer les boyaux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Louis. Il ne rigole pas et semble même vexé de ma réaction. J'essaye de me calmer et de retrouver ma respiration. 

« Je vais bien et toi ? » je réponds une fois calmé. 

« Non ! » son ton est froid, presque glacial.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je demande avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

Il se met en face de moi et me regarde dans les yeux, « tu me manques », je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à ce qu'il vient de dire que ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça, qu'il arrête de m'embrasser par surprise. Ses mains s’introduisent délicatement sous mon t-shirt et je gémis quand il pose ses doigts sur ma peau. 

À bout de souffle, il s'écarte de moi. Nous sommes tout près du bureau de la vie scolaire. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Si tout à l'heure je le détestais maintenant je le hais. Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ça ; qu'il m'embrasse et qu’il s'éloigne car après je me sens vide, abandonné. Je me ressaisis et je reprends ma route. 

Devant la porte, Louis frappe et nous entrons dans le bureau. La surveillante est d'une débilité incroyable. Elle croit toutes les excuses foireuses possibles et imaginables. Louis raconte un vieux mensonge tout pourri et elle nous donne nos billets. Je prends le mien et sors aussi vite que je suis arrivé. 

Louis me suit. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve à contrôler mon corps comme il le fait. Il ne peut pas m'embrasser pour ensuite me repousser. Il joue avec mes nerfs et ça m'énerve.   
Je marche vite car je ne veux pas m'attarder avec lui. Je sais ce qu'il peut se passer maintenant. 

Je sens une main serrer la mienne. Je n'ai pas besoin de baisser la tête pour savoir qui c'est. J'essaye de me retirer mais je n'y arrive pas. Son emprise est ferme, il ne me fait pas mal mais il la tient avec une telle force que je ne peux pas l'enlever. D'un côté, mon intérieur est aux anges parce que Louis Tomlinson me tient fermement la main. Je relève la tête. Il sourit. Il a l'air heureux d'être avec moi. Ça me fait chaud au cœur alors je souris. Je souris et je referme ma main dans la sienne. Moi aussi à cet instant je suis heureux.   
Mais ce fut de courte durée. Nous sommes déjà devant la salle de classe. Nous savons tous les deux que nous devons nous lâcher la main. Ni lui, ni moi avons envie de couper ce contact. Il me regarde. C’est tellement intense le désir qu'il dégage que j'ai envie de l'embrasser là maintenant. Je sais qu'il perçoit que j'ai compris son désir qui est le même que le mien. Il me sourit tendrement avant de me lâcher la main et de frapper à la porte. 

J'ai comme un sentiment d'abandon. Je sais que c'était un simple geste banal. Mais le fait qu'il me prenne la main, représente toute chose entre nous. Il n'y pas besoin de mot pour clarifier cela. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Je n'écoute pas un mot de ce que dit le professeur, je suis trop plongé dans mes pensées. Vivement les vacances. Je suis épuisé. Cara essaye de faire la conversation mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. 

Cependant, elle me raconte son rendez-vous avec Liam. Elle sait que je ne peux pas l'encadrer mais elle s'acharne à me raconter sa soirée. Elle me raconte sa nuit en détaille.

« Écoute Cara, honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits ok ? » je la rembarre. 

« D'habitude, c'est toi qui me pose des questions pour savoir et là tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non je ne veux pas savoir que Liam Payne, celui qui me fait chier depuis trop longtemps déjà, se tape ma meilleure amie. Tu vois c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

La sonnerie sonne. Je prends mes affaires et n'attends même pas que Cara réponde. Je suis hors de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que veut Liam mais ce n'est pas bon du tout. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour Cara. J'aurais beau essayer de lui expliquer ce que je pense. Elle ne m'écoutera pas, têtue comme elle est. Elle dira que je gâche son bonheur, que je ne peux pas être content pour elle pour une fois. Chaque fois, c'est la même chose : j'essaye de la prévenir qu'il n'est pas bien pour elle mais elle ne m'écoute jamais et souvent ça finit dans mon lit en pleurant que j'avais raison. Moindre et moindre fois j'ai essayé de lui dire que ce mec n'était pas assez bien pour elle mais à quoi bon parler à l'oreille d'un sourd, ou expliquer la couleur verte à un aveugle qui ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie. Alors maintenant, j'attends. Je ne peux faire que ça. J'attends qu'elle ait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Je serais toujours là pour elle même si elle ne m'écoute pas, elle sait que si ça ne va pas, elle pourra toujours venir et je la consolerai.

Sauf que cette fois, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. J'en ai marre que Cara tombe toujours sur des connards. À croire qu'elle le fait exprès. Il faut juste que je trouve un plan.

Message d'inconnu à Harry,  
20/12/13 à 16.02 ✉ Salut beau gosse, retrouve-moi au parc dans 5min. Louis:)xx  
Je souris en voyant le message. J'enregistre son numéro et lui réponds immédiatement.

Message d'Harry à Louis,  
20/12/13 à 16.04 ✉ Hey, je n'ai pas de voiture moi ! Donc faut que j'attende le bus.:/xx

Message de Louis à Harry,  
20/12/13 à 16.04 ✉ Et bien, je t'attends alors.;) xx

Sa réponse instantanée me met hors de moi. J'aurais pensé qu'il me dirait de le rejoindre à sa voiture. Je n'ai même pas envie de venir à son « rendez-vous ». Il est tellement imprévisible que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. 

J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas ?

Finalement trois quart d'heure plus tard. Je suis enfin à Hyde Park. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. 

Message d'Harry à Louis,  
20/12/13 à 16.54 ✉ Je suis arrivé et suis à l'entrée du parc. Tu es où ?

« Je suis derrière toi ! »

Louis me cache les yeux et je hurle de peur. Il a surgit de nulle part. 

« Putain Louis, tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur. » je rouspète, mécontent.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. »

« Arrête de faire ta mijaurée. » rit-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? » je demande, voulant changer de conversation.

« Surprise. Tu vas voir. » Ses yeux sont remplis de malice.

Il me prend la main et nous entrons dans le parc. Je marche à côté de lui et le suis sagement. 

Il m'emmène dans un endroit du parc que je n'avais jamais vu. C'est un coin isolé. Il n'y a personne. Pourtant la vue est magnifique. Louis avait prévu son coup. Il a installé une nappe et à rapporté de quoi manger. 

Wouah je suis époustouflé et je ne comprends pas. Du jour au lendemain Louis a changé de comportement. Avec moi en tout cas. Lui qui était distant, et tout d'un coup devenu intentionné. Ça cache quelque chose. Serait-ce un tour de Liam ? Ça ne m’étonnerait pas. Il serait bien capable de me faire ce genre de tour, juste pour m'humilier. Mais comment sait-il que j'ai un faible pour Louis ? Je n'en ai même pas parlé à mes meilleures amies. Ou bien je ne suis pas discret et que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Merde !  
Perdu dans mais pensé je n'avais pas remarqué que Louis me regardait comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde. Toutefois si Liam l'a envoyé pour m'humilier, Louis sait très bien jouer la comédie.

J'essaye de chasser cette idée de ma tête et surtout de profiter du moment présent. Louis avait l'air de s'être donné tant de mal pour ça. 

Louis a l'air contrarié par ma réaction. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je n'aime pas. J'adore mais c'est juste trop beau pour être vrai. Je lui fais un petit sourire timide. On s’assoit sur la petite nappe. Enfin moi je m'écroule au sol comme une merde, on peut le dire clairement. Tout le contraire de Louis qui s'assit avec grâce. On sent qu'il est à l'aise avec son corps. Si seulement ça pouvait être pareil pour moi. 

J'envoie un message à ma mère en lui expliquant que je ne mange pas à la maison et que je risquerais de rentrer tard. Je lui dst que je suis avec les filles. Elle accepte sans poser de question. Après tout, nous sommes vendredi. C'est le jour qu'on sort pour se libérer de la semaine. Elle qui veut tant que je sorte et bah voilà, je sors. 

C'est tellement agréable d'être avec Louis. J'en apprends un peu plus sur lui. Il me raconte surtout sa passion du foot. Sa blessure qu’il s'est faite et qui a pu lui être fatale. Je n'aime pas du tout le foot mais je l'écoute parler. J'aime sa voix. Elle est calme et apaisante. Puis j'aime le regarder. Il a tellement un beau visage que je me perds dans ma contemplation. 

Quand il parle, il regarde l'eau scintiller puis par moment, il fronce les sourcils comme si un souvenir désagréable refaisait surface. Il secoue alors la tête pour le faire partir. Sa mâchoire se crispe par moment comme si se remémorait certain souvenir le faisait souffrir. J'essaye d'analyser chacun de ses gestes. C'est tellement beau pour être vrai que je veux absolument tout mémoriser. Je ne veux pas en perdre une miette, comme si j'étais à un concert et que je voulais graver chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier.   
Puis après c'est lui qui me pose des questions sur ma vie. Il me demande si j'ai des frères et sœurs. Je réponds que j'ai une grande sœur. Il sourit. Il sait déjà que ma mère est infirmière car c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui. J'espère qu'elle lui a rien raconté de gênant sur moi. Je connais ma mère et je sais qu'elle peut être très bavarde, et surtout ça ne la dérange pas de raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes sur ses enfants. 

« Je suis désolé. J'ai acheté des sandwichs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Poulet crudité ça va ? » demande-t-il timidement.

« T'inquiète c'est très bien. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Tu aimes la vue ? »

« Oui j'adore merci. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Je fais quoi ? »

« Bien m'emmener manger dans cet endroit magnifique ? »

« J'adore cet endroit. C'est ça qui m'a fait venir ici. J'aime bien m'asseoir ici et contempler la vue. Et comme je te l'ai dit tu m'as manqué et... »

Je ne le laisse pas finir que je lui saute dessus. Je me suis retenu toute à l'heure mais là je ne tiens plus. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse par surprise. Il est tout d'abord surpris mais il ne tarde pas à répondre à mon baiser et à même prendre le dessus. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Et bien dit donc je me dévergonde. Il me serre un plus contre lui. Son cœur comme le mien bat la chamade. Ça me rassure qu'il ressente le même désir pour moi que j'ai pour lui. 

On s'embrasse à perdre haleine jusqu'à que nos ventres crient famine. À contre cœur je vais pour descendre des jambes de Louis mais celui-ci n'est pas de cet avis. Il me maintient sur lui et me donne mon sandwich. Je suis gêné. La situation est bizarre. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il rigole et mord à pleine dent dans son sandwich en me regardant.   
Manger un sandwich n'a jamais été une chose sexy depuis que je découvre Louis. On mange en continuant de parler de chose et d'autre. On se découvre plein de point commun en particulier en musique. Ce qui est étonnant car je ne pensais pas qu'on était les mêmes groupes. Je me rends compte qu'on a été au même concert pour voir The script la même date. On aurait pu peut-être se voir. La vie est étonnante. 

Malheureusement, la soirée est passée à une vitesse surprenante. Elle est passée aussi vite qu'un Vine. Il se fait tard et je dois déjà rentrer. Après mangé, nous avons continué notre jeu d'embrassade. J'ai les lèvres gonflées à force, mais je continuais tout de même. Je voulais toujours plus. 

Louis a insisté pour me raccompagner. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne m'a pas lâché la main. Même pendant qu'il conduisait. J'avais essayé de la retirer pour qu'il puisse conduire mais il me la tenait fermement comme il s'est très bien le faire. 

Il se gara devant chez moi, et j'étais triste que la soirée se termine déjà. On avait regardé le soleil se coucher. C'était magnifique dans le reflet de l'eau. Puis on s'était allongé ma tête sur son torse et on n'avait regardé les étoiles. C'est peut-être cliché ou bien niai mais j'ai adoré. Ces moments sont spéciaux, dommage que je n'avais pas mon appareil photos. J'espère qu'on y reviendra, car ce n'est que le début de notre histoire. J'en suis persuadé.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et je sortis de la voiture.

« Bonne nuit Harry. Dors bien. » 

« Bonne nuit Louis. Toi aussi. »

On se sourit. Puis lui et moi partons chacun dans notre direction. Moi, je rentre dans ma maison et lui reprends la route pour aller chez lui. Oh faudrait que je lui demande où il habite, je ne lui ai pas demandé. 

Chez moi, c'est le calme plat. Ma mère doit être au travail et Gemma doit être avec ses amies avant son départ. 

Je me sens encore plus triste. Ça doit être le contre coup. D'habitude, j'aime bien être seul mais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie. 

Je prends une douche, me mets en pyjama et me couche. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je pense trop. Et mes pensée vont toutes sur la même personne : Louis.

Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à dormir. Je prends mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il est déjà 1h30. Je relis les messages avec Louis. Il est tellement frustrant. Je lui envoie un message pour savoir si il est bien arrivé. Bon c'est peut-être un peu tard mais tant pis.

Message d'Harry à Louis,  
21/12/13 à 1.31 ✉ Tu dors ?;)

Message de Louis à Harry,  
21/12/13 à 1.32 ✉ Non mais toi, tu devrais ! Il est tard.

Sa réponse est autoritaire mais pour qui il se prend. Il n'est pas mon père. Et lui non plus il ne dort pas. Je souris en envoyant mon message.

Message d'Harry à Louis,  
21/12/13 à 1.34 ✉ Toi aussi ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir. En plus, je suis seul chez moi...:/

J'espère qu'il a compris le message. J'attends sa réponse mais elle ne vient pas. J'attends 5, 10, 15 minutes. Il s’est peut-être endormi. Je mets mon téléphone en silencieux et le pose sur ma table de nuit. Je remonte ma couette et essaye de trouver le sommeil.

Un klaxon me sort de mon entrée de sommeil. Je grogne et me renfrogne dans ma couette. Un autre coup de klaxon me réveille complètement. Je prends mon téléphone et regarde l'heure : 2h20. Ils n’ont que ça à faire les gens. Puis je remarque que j'ai un message de Louis.

Message de Louis à Harry,  
21/12/13 à 2.18 ✉ Je suis là.;)

Je souris et je regarde par la fenêtre. Effectivement il est là. Appuyé contre sa voiture, fumant comme le bad boy qu'il est. Je descends vite lui ouvrir et je saute dans ses bras. Il a juste le temps de jeter sa clope et de me rattraper de justesse.

« Et bien tu as l'air content de me voir ! » s'exclame-t-il. 

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » je murmure en me lovant contre lui. 

Il est tombé dans son piège. Ce jeu va mal finir mais pour lequel des deux ? Les dés sont lancés. Il est maintenant trop tard pour reculer. C'est le début d'un long périple.

« On peut s'arrêter quand on monte, jamais quand on descend. » - Bonaparte.


	14. Chapter 14

Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne. Ma réaction est peut-être exagérée, et j’ai sûrement l'air d'une adolescente folle amoureuse de son 'prince charmant' comme elles le disent mais je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit venu. C'est peut-être cliché mais j'aime l'avoir à mes côtés et je crois que ça commence à me faire peur. Quand il est près de moi, mon cœur s’accélère, j'ai du mal à aligner des phrases correctes, j'ai les mains moites, et surtout j'ai un nœud dans l'estomac ; il me perturbe. Mais quand il n'est pas là, je ressens un manque, un vide et je ne pense qu'à lui. Ça ne peut pas être ça l'amour ? C'est trop tôt. Je le connais à peine. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, je suis perdu sur ce que je ressens. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux, j'ai déjà eu des copines ou bien on m'a déjà embrassé mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti quelque chose de similaire à ce que je ressens avec Louis. Lui c'est différent. Ses gestes, Ses baisers, tout chez lui est différent, même son côté mystérieux qui le rend terriblement sexy. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens réellement pour lui mais je sais que j'en veux plus. 

Alors oui, quand je le vois devant ma porte, je suis heureux qu'il ait fait le déplacement pour moi. Et je me fous de passer pour une fille fragile devant son crush. Je le serre fort contre moi. J'aime poser ma tête contre son épaule et qu'il pose la sienne dans le creux de mon cou.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué mais en fait tu es petit. » je me prends un petit coup de coude suite à ma remarque. « Tiens j'ai touché une corde sensible. » je souris.  
Il grogne dans sa barbe. Il est tellement attendrissant quand il fait ça, que je souris encore plus. 

On s'installe dans mon jardin sur la balancelle puisque Louis fume sa cigarette. J'ai horreur de ça mais je ne fais pas de remarque et vais chercher un plaid. Il est tellement beau ainsi, assis, fumant une cigarette, la tête en l'air contemplant les étoiles et en se balançant doucement. Je me perds moi aussi dans ma contemplation. Il a l'air pensif et j'hésite à le déranger. Cependant, il a remarqué ma présence puisqu'il baisse la tête vers moi. 

Nos regards se croisent et la Terre s'arrête de tourner. Ils sont tellement envoûtants que je me perds dans ses yeux azurs. Il me fait signe de venir m'asseoir sans me lâcher des yeux. Ceux-ci reflètent tellement le désir que c'en est déconcertant. Je m’assois à ses côtés et je nous couvre du plaid. Il ouvre ses bras et je me blottis contre lui. On regarde le ciel, du moins je lutte pour le regarder. 

J'ai dû m'endormir car quand je me réveille, il fait jour et Louis n'est plus là. Je me demande où il peut bien être avant de tirer des conclusions. Je rentre dans la maison pour vérifier qu’il est bien là. Aucune trace nulle part. Il est parti.

« Il doit avoir une bonne raison, il ne m'aurait pas laissé comme ça sinon ? » j'essaye de me rassurer.

Je décide de penser à autre chose, j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Pour le moment, je meurs de faim. Je me prépare un plateau et je déjeune devant la télé.

***  
Finalement, je doute de l'excuse de Louis, du moins si il y en a une. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages mais il n'a répondu à aucun, ni même à mes appels. Je commence à m’inquiéter. J'ai même été voir Zayn pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. C'est Kaya qui m'a donné son adresse et son numéro. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle l'a eu. Je lui demanderai plus tard. Pour l'instant je recherche Louis. 

Zayn ne l'a pas vu depuis 5 jours. Merde. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur. J'hésite à aller à la gendarmerie et faire une alerte disparition, on ne sait jamais. Je suis vraiment inquiet. Zayn me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que c'est normal. « Parfois, ça lui arrive de disparaître pour réapparaître quelques jours après. Il devait sûrement avoir des choses à régler. » a-t-il ajouté quand je lui ai demandé. 

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas où il est alors que c'est ton meilleur ami ? » je demande curieux de savoir ce qu'il va me répondre. 

Zayn se tient devant sa porte, assis sur ses marches, une clope à la main et il me dévisage, comme Louis le fait. Décidément, ils ont dû l'apprendre ensemble. C'est déstabilisant.

« Écoute, je connais Louis par cœur. On a presque grandi ensemble. Je sais comment il agit, comment il pense, comment il fait. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de le géo localiser en permanence. Il va bien. Rentre chez toi maintenant. » dit-il jetant son mégot et avant de rentrer il se tourne vers moi. « Passe un bon réveillon de Noël Harry. »

« Hmm, je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Je le regarde partir et je souris à sa dernière phrase. Il n'est pas si méchant finalement. Juste un ami loyale. « Merci, toi aussi Zayn. » Je l'interpelle une dernière fois avant qu'il ferme la porte. « Tu pourras juste me prévenir quand Louis rentrera. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il aille bien. S'il te plaît. »

Il me sourit. « Je le ferais Harry. Maintenant rentre chez toi. »

Je rentre chez moi à moitié rassuré. Si pour lui, c'est normal, pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Je n'aime pas de ne pas savoir s’il va bien. Il est peut-être en danger ou pire, il est peut-être mort. J'ai une façon de toujours dramatiser les choses mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je vois toujours le pire. J'agis peut-être comme ça car au moins ça me permet de moins souffrir et surtout de voir la réalité en face.

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de noël. Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Ma mère est de garde cette nuit jusqu'à minuit. Heureusement ma sœur a fait le déplacement pour le passer avec moi. J'adore Noël. Je crois bien que c'est ma fête favorite, non pas parce qu’on nous offre des cadeaux, mais surtout pour l'esprit féerique qu'elle représente. La magie de Noël : avec le gros monsieur avec la barbe blanche, habillé en rouge qu'on surnomme le père-noël, son traîneau tiré par des rennes, ses petits lutins qui fabriquent et emballent les cadeaux. Juste pour ça j'aime Noël, car ça fait rêver, ça donne de la joie, de l'amour dans les foyers. 

Chez nous, il n'y a pas de traditions comme par exemple la dinde farcie. On mange ce qu'il y a. Gemma a commandé des pizzas au foie gras car selon elle « C'est noël quand même ». Elle me fait rire. On s'installe devant la télé et on savoure notre festin. En dessert, j'ai acheté une bûche car j'adore ça. Je raffole des pâtisseries même si mes bourrelets me disent le contraire. 

« Harry parle moi de ce garçon. » me demande soudainement Gemma. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais arriver.

« Gemma, on est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ? » je soupire.

« Oui je suis ta grande sœur, je veux tout savoir. Il s'appelle comment ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps ? » me harcèle-t-elle.

« Alors tu sais déjà son nom, c'est Louis. Il est dans ma classe en terminal L. » je réponds.

'Vous sortez ensemble ?' Très bonne question. Je ne sais pas moi-même. On a passé un ou deux jours formidable à s'embrasser mais sommes nous ensemble pour autant ? Il s'est barré sans donner de nouvelle. Est-ce que ça signifie que je n'étais qu'une phase passagère ? Un jeu peut-être ? Une manigance ? Tout se mélange. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.   
« C'est compliqué. » je vois qu'elle commence à vouloir s’intéresser mais je la coupe. « Ne pose pas de question. C'est juste compliqué. »

Un silence s'installe. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées alors qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus mais ne sait pas comment faire pour réussir. Je me gave de bûche pour oublié ce mécheux tatoué. Tant pis pour les kilos j'irais courir pour libérer ma frustration. 

La fatigue de ces derniers jours a dû m'achever car je me suis endormi sur le canapé. En même temps, je n'ai pas dormis beaucoup. J'avais trop peur pour Louis. Je faisais des cauchemars en pensant à ce qu'il a pu lui arriver. 

C'est la sonnette retentissante qui me sort de mon sommeil. Je grommelle car je faisais un rêve magnifique que j'oublie dans la seconde. J'appelle Gemma pour qu'elle aille ouvrir mais celle-ci doit faire un skype avec son copain. C'est tout récent. Ils viennent de se rencontrer il y a quelques jours et comme dirait ma sœur c’est « l'amour fou ».   
Cette fois-ci ce sont des coups à la porte qui me font sursauter. Je me lève hésitant. 

Qui ça peut être heure là ? D'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ? 

Je regarde l'horloge. Il va être minuit. Je souris. Si c'est une blague du père noël, je lui fais manger sa barbe. Les coups sont de plus en plus forts et violents. 

Après quelques minutes, les coups se sont finalement arrêtés. J'hésite à regarder à l’extérieur. Mais ma curiosité reprend le dessus et j'ouvre la porte.

Ce fut un choque. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je suis mitigé entre plusieurs sentiments : la colère, la joie, la tristesse, l'étonnement, la surprise, la compassion...

Louis se trouve en face de moi. Il est dans un sale état. Vraiment un sale état. Il a le visage en sang, ses vêtements sont déchirés et tâchés de sang aussi. Il est pâle, il a des cernes qui couvrent presque la moitié de son visage, il a encore maigri et est complètement trempé.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il pleuvait dehors. Je le fais entrer chez moi. Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir. Premièrement car il est dans un sale état, de deuxièmement, je veux des explications. 

Je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à mon canapé. Aucun de nous deux a prononcé un seul mot. J'attends qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique. Et je crois que lui appréhende de parler ou bien ma réaction. D'ailleurs je pense même qu'il n'est pas en capacité de parler. Il s’assoit en grimaçant. Il se touche les côtes et souffle pour essayer d’apaiser la douleur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien faire pendant ce temps et surtout pour le mettre dans cet état là ? 

Je le regarde souffrir et j'ai mal pour lui. Je vois qu'il ne va pas bien mais je ne sais pas comment agir. Je sens sa douleur. Je vais à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau puis dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette de toilette et la trousse à la pharmacie, ainsi que dans ma chambre pour prendre un t-shirt, un jogging afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, puis ensuit, je reviens vers lui. Il a fermé les yeux. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

« Louis ? »

Il ne répond pas. Je tente de le réveiller. Je le secoue légèrement en l'appelant.

« Louis ? Réveille-toi ! Il faut désinfecter tes blessures. »

Aucune réaction. Je commence à paniqué sous le peu de réaction qu'il me donne. Je le frappe légèrement sur le visage pour le faire revenir mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Il commence vraiment à me faire flipper ce con. Je panique complètement alors le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'est de lui lancer le verre d'eau sur son visage.   
« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le choix. » dis-je devant son air affolé et mouillé.

Il a enfin daigné se réveiller. Les yeux grands ouverts désormais il me toise de son regard noir. Je l'ignore. Je sors tous le matériel pour le désinfecter. Mais avant je dois retirer ses vêtement. Il est trempé. D'ailleurs, il est en train de mouillé mon canapé mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment. Tout ce qui m’importe c'est le bien-être de Louis. Je le regarde dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'ai l'attention de faire. Il hoche la tête. J'ai son autorisation. Je lui enlève d'abord son t-shirt et un gémissement plaintif m'arrête. Je relève les yeux vers lui pour voir qu’il serre les dents fort. 

« Ça va ? » je demande en stoppant mes gestes. 

Il me sourit et hoche la tête. Je continue alors de lui enlever ses vêtements.

« Il faut que tu te lèves. Je vais enlever aussi ton pantalon. Tiens-toi à moi. »

Je l'aide à se lever. Il s’exécute sans dire un mot. Cette fois-ci il se mort la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Une fois son pantalon et son t-shirt retirés, j'examine son corps. Il est vraiment dans un sale état. Des bleus se forment déjà autour de ses côtes. J’appuie légèrement pour vérifier si ce n'est pas cassé. Louis cri de douleur. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il doit avoir une ou deux côte fêlée. Il saigne au niveau du genou, il a dû s'ouvrir mais c'est simplement superficiel. Rien de grave. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est sa maigreur. Je peux presque compter tous ses os, tellement je peux les voir. L'expression « avoir la peau sur les os » prend tout son sens quand je le regarde. Je savais qu'il était maigre mais pas à ce point. Je me demande bien s'il n'est pas anorexique. 

Je lui passe de la crème sur les côtes pour qu'elles guérissent plus vite. Il serre toujours les dents. Je crois que s'il continue, il va se péter la mâchoire. Après je lui enfile un t-shirt pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Je soigne son genou avec du désinfectant, lui mets un pansement puis je lui enfile un jogging. Je l'aide à se rasseoir. Il ne dit toujours rien. Il me laisse faire ce que je veux avec son corps. Il n'a pas la force de protester. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est se retenir de se plaindre. Il essaye de garder sa fierté.  
« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu’il s'est passé ? » je demande soudainement en lui séchant les cheveux. 

Je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Je veux des réponses. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est parti. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état là. Je tiens à lui. Ces jours sans lui me l'ont montré. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait autant tenir à quelqu'un. Ça me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais plus je vois Louis et plus je me rends compte que c'est entrain de m'arriver. Surtout quand il est loin de moi, c'est pire encore. 

Je m'attendais à tous mais pas à ça. Louis est entrain de pleurer. Il pleure. Je crois bien que c'est l'image la plus dure que je n'ai jamais vue. Louis entrain de pleurer c'est la pire chose au monde. Lui qui est paraît tellement fort, tellement dur, tellement intouchable. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux. Je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre de toutes mes forces tout en faisant attention à ses côtes. 

Je le serre dans mes bras depuis bientôt dix minutes et je sens qu'il s’est calmé, voire endormi. Sa respiration a repris un rythme régulier et apaisant. Je relâche mon étreinte. Même quand il pleure, il est magnifique. Ses yeux ont gonflé à cause des larmes mais ils sont toujours aussi beaux. J'embrasse délicatement ses joues et essuie ses dernières larmes avec mes lèvres. 

Je nettoie son visage et ses mains. Je retire le sang qui a coagulé. Louis me regarde. Il lutte contre le sommeil pour me regarder. Il ne dit toujours rien. Il tremble légèrement mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a froid ou si c'est parce que quelque chose l’effraie.

Une fois que j'ai fini de tout nettoyer et de désinfecter, je range tout le matériel. Ma mère m'appelle à cet instant. Elle ne rentre pas ce soir car il y a une urgence. Je comprends alors je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, qu’ici tout va bien. Avant qu'elle ne raccroche, je la préviens seulement que Louis dort à la maison. Elle ne fait pas de remarque. Elle se contente d'acquiescer sans poser de question. 

Je reviens vers Louis, avec un nouveau un verre d'eau et de quoi manger. Il est tellement maigre que je me demande quand a été son dernier repas. Je m'assois à côté de lui.   
« Tiens je t'ai amené de quoi manger. Il faut que tu manges. » je parle doucement comme si je m’adressais à un enfant de bas âge. 

Il me regarde surpris par ma remarque. 

« Je… Je... suis désolé. » bafouille Louis.

Je ne comprends pas. Il s’excuse pourquoi ? Pour être parti sans rien dire ? D'être venu chez moi ? 

« Je... Je peux... hm... rester chez... Toi ? » bafouille Louis à bout de souffle.

Là, je suis carrément perdu. Mais son regard affolé, je ressens toute sa détresse dans son regard. Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Alors j'arrête de me poser des questions. On y réfléchira plus tard. Tout ce qui m’importe c'est d'aider Louis. 

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux rester dormir mais à une condition. » 

Louis sourit quelques secondes puis reprend un visage neutre. Je sais que ma condition ne va pas lui plaire mais je tente le coup tout de même. Il attend que je termine ma phrase.  
« A condition que tu manges un peu se soir. »

Je sens tous les muscles de Louis se détendre. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi tendu. Il s'attendait peut-être à quelque chose de pire. Je le vois reprendre sa respiration et acquiescer d’un hochement de tête. Je lui donne l'assiette avec une part de pizza.

« J'espère que tu aimes. » je souris face à sa petite moue.

Il est tellement adorable même dans un mauvais état. J'allume le dvd et je mets « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Le dernier car je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Louis sourit face à mon choix. Il est plus détendu et ça me fait plaisir car je sais que chez moi il est en sécurité.

« T'aime bien ? » je demande.

« Oui. » ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Je souris et je l'admire. Il mange bout par petit bout. Je sais qu'il se force à manger parce que je lui ai obligé mais sa maigreur m'inquiète tellement que je me contre fous qu'il n'ait pas faim. Je serais capable de le nourrir moi-même s’il le fallait. Pour le moment, il se contente de faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Ça prend peut-être beaucoup plus de temps mais il mange. Au trois-quarts du film, il a enfin fini de manger sa part de pizza. Je lui propose de la bûche, il refuse gentiment. Cette fois-ci, je ne le force pas. C'est déjà un grand pas qu'il est mangé une part de pizza en entier. 

À la fin du film, Louis s'est endormi. Sa tête est sur mes genoux. Je n'ose pas bouger, je risquerai de le réveiller. Il a l'air si paisible.   
J'envoie un message à Zayn pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. 

Cette nuit là, je ne dors pas. J'ai peur pour Louis. Il tremble et cauchemarde. Il se débat contre ses mauvais rêves. Il cri par moment alors je resserre mon emprise pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je le soutiens. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je veux l'aider. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ou bien cette nuit. Cependant, je suis sur d'une chose :

Je suis amoureux de Louis Tomlinson


	15. Chapter 15

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Je ne sais pas ce que représente l'amour. J'ai lu des dizaines de livre à ce sujet mais finalement est-ce vraiment pareil dans la vraie vie. L'héroïne tombe amoureuse du mec parfait, est-ce la même pour moi? Est-ce réciproque ? Est-ce que lui aussi m'aime comme moi je pense l'aimer ? Comment peut-on vraiment être sur que c'est LA bonne personne, ou bien être sûr qu'on aime cette personne ? Car entre amitié, haine, amour on peut confondre. Sentiment, sentiment qui hante mes pensés.   
Le jour se lève, aujourd'hui c'est Noël. Louis est toujours dans mes bras. Il dort paisiblement. Je me dégage lentement de son étreinte quand je vois ma sœur dans le cadre de la porte. Je la rejoins dans la cuisine. Dans son regard, je peux voir qu'elle attend des explications. 

« Qui s’est ? » chuchote-t-elle.

« Louis. » je chuchote à mon tour.

Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller Louis. Il a l'air si détendu et calme. Je prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que Gemma explose de joie silencieusement. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Ma sœur est très émotive. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle peut ressentir toutes mes émotions comme si c'était les siennes, ce qui est assez troublant. Gemma me lâche pour aller dans le salon. Je la suis de peur qu'elle le réveille. Elle le regarde quelques instant puis nous revenons dans la cuisine. Je sens que quelque chose la tracasse, sûrement l'état lamentable de Louis. 

« Tu m'expliques ? » finit-elle par demander après quelques minutes de silence.

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parle. Elle se demande pourquoi Louis est ainsi mais surtout pourquoi il est dans cet état là. Je n'ai pas de réponse à lui donner. J'attends juste qu'il se réveille et m'explique. Je suis dans le même cas de ma sœur ; dans l'ignorance. 

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, pose ses coudes sur la table et me fixe. Ce regard veut dire : dis ou j'appelle maman. Ma sœur me fait toujours chanter. C'est un de ses défauts que je déteste chez elle. Je l'ignore et termine de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il y a un peu de tout : thé, café, chocolat, jus d'orange, œufs, bacon, pancakes, céréales… Après tout c'est Noël, c'est jour de fête. 

« Si je le savais, je te le dirais. » dis-je en m’asseyant en face d'elle. « Il est arrivé hier soir dans cet état. Je n'allais pas le mettre dehors. »

« Hmm » elle reste septique à mon explication. « Maman est au courant ? »

« Oui, je l’ai prévenue. » je réponds. « J'ai l'impression qu'on sera tous les deux aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas près de rentrer. »

« Tu veux dire tous les trois. » dit-elle en désignant Louis.

Louis se tient debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et arrive à rester debout grâce au dormant de porte. Il n’a pas une bonne mine mais en tout cas, elle est meilleure qu'hier. Son cocard à l’œil a bleuit et est maintenant bien prononcé. Il marche avec difficulté. Il se cramponne au mur pour marcher. Il trébuche mais je le rattrape avant qu'il se fracasse le crâne sur le carrelage. 

Je le relève doucement pour ne pas qu'il force sur ses côtes fêlées. J'entends ma sœur glousser derrière-moi. Je lui jette un regard noir avant de concentrer mon intention sur Louis. Je l'aide à s'asseoir sur l’un des tabourets. Ma sœur nous observe. Je n'aime pas ça. Car je sais qu'en ce moment même, elle nous « analyse » comme elle le dit. Depuis quelques temps, elle a cette manie : observer les gens pour analyser leur comportement. Une nouvelle lubie qu'elle a dû trouver dans un de ses magasine pour filles.   
Quant à Louis, il s'installe sur le tabouret et jauge ma sœur. Ils se dévisagent quelques instant. Il la détaille de la tête au pied et par moment il me regarde. Sûrement pour comparer nos ressemblances. Malgré les regards insistant de Gemma, Louis n'est pas déstabilisé par celle-ci au contraire il soutient son regard. 

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Louis. Je suis désolé d'être venu à l'improviste et dans un sale état. » 

Sa voix rauque et cassée me donne des frissons. Il a parlé convenablement comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé, qu'il ne s'était pas fait tabasser. Du moins, c'est ce que je suppose. Je reste bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle, car il a quand même un bleu à la mâchoire, et je croyais que celle-ci était fêlée ou bien légèrement fissuré. J'ai dû me tromper mais ce bleu sur sa joue m'indique que je n'ai pas rêvé. 

« Et bien je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Louis. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Oh ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûre qu’Harry est content que tu sois là. »

Je n'ai jamais autant voulu tuer ma sœur jusqu'à ce moment là. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enterrer dans un trou bien profond. Je rougis et je suis embarrassé. Et encore plus quand Louis se tourne vers moi. Ce con me sourit et il est fier. 

« Bon Gemma tu n'as pas des choses à faire... Comme appeler ton copain ou bien ranger ta chambre. » je grogne.

Gemma rit et se lève. « Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. J'espère que la prochaine fois on pourra parler plus longuement. Je te laisse à ton chéri car je crois que s'il avait des pistolets à la place des yeux, il me tuerait. » dit-elle avant d'embrasser Louis et de partir.

Celui-ci grimace, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Je hais ma sœur. Elle a toujours le chic pour me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Je n'ose pas affronter Louis. Quelle honte. Elle va me le payer, je m'en fais la promesse. 

Je m'assieds à côté de Louis mais je fuis son regard. Je n'ai pas envie de voir son sourire fier. Je suis énervé contre ma sœur, contre lui. C'est peut-être infantile de s'énerver pour des choses banales mais ma sœur aime bien m’embarrasser et je déteste encore plus quand Louis en prend partie avec ses sourires à deux francs cinquante.   
Je verse du café dans une tasse et le bois cul sec. J'ai besoin de caféine avec la nuit que j'ai passée. 

« Harry ? » 

Le son est faible et sa voix est cassée mais je ne veux toujours pas le regarder. Je préfère attendre de m'être calmé.

« Harry regarde-moi s’il te plaît. »

Je suis têtu. Il n'y a rien à faire.

« Harry, tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es énervé. »

Louis prend mon menton entre ses doigts et relève mon visage vers lui. Comment je suis censé réagir quand il me dit ça ? Toute forme de colère a disparu de mon corps. Les yeux de Louis sont d'un bleu si profond que je m'y perds. Je souris mais le perd vite quand je vois son si beau visage esquinté. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de massacrer celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça. 

« Louis, je peux te poser une question ? »

Je le sens se raidir et se contracter. Je lui prends la main pour l’apaiser. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Il fixe un point en face de lui et ne bouge plus. Il est comme bloqué et déconnecté du monde. Je claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire revenir à lui. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant d’enfin réagir. 

« Oui tu peux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Enfin je veux dire qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état là ? »

Je regrette déjà d'avoir posé cette question quand je vois les yeux de Louis devenir larmoyant. Il retient ses larmes et ça me fait de la peine.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. » je m'empresse de dire.

Je le vois respirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il prend plusieurs inspirations avant de débiter rapidement son histoire comme si ça le brûlait de l'intérieur et qu'il voulait au plus vite la sortir pour l'oublier. 

« Je dois de l'argent à des gars. Beaucoup d'argent. Ils m'ont retrouvé et ont menacé Zayn et sa famille. Donc j'ai décidé de m'y rendre directement. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Ils m'ont envoyé un message. Je n'avais pas le choix Harry. J'y suis allé, et voilà le résultat. Ces gars sont dangereux mais je crois que je suis plus dangereux qu'eux finalement. L'affaire est réglée. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé en partant. J'espère que tu comprends mes raisons. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de mettre Zayn en péril ainsi que sa famille, ils font déjà tant de choses pour moi. » 

A bout de souffle, il attend ma réaction. J'ai enfin une réponse à ma question - pourquoi il est parti ?. Il est parti car il n'avait pas le choix et non parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. D'un côté je suis rassuré, mais d'un autre cette histoire m'inquiète. Et s'ils revenaient, et que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient encore plus graves. S'il a répondu à mes questions, d'autres viennent les remplacer. 

Pourquoi il leur devait de l'argent ? Pourquoi se croit-il plus dangereux qu'eux ?

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que dès que je fais un pas vers lui, il en fait deux en arrière. Louis doit sentir que je doute car celui-ci prend ma main et la serre. Il a repris le dessus, ainsi que sa carapace d'homme dur et fort. Voici le Louis que je connais. Il se lève de son tabouret. Je suis d'abord choqué de le voir se mettre debout presque sans difficulté mais encore plus quand il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis redevenu Harry le petit fragile que Louis aime protéger. Dommage, j'ai bien aimé prendre soin de lui, me sentir fort pour lui venir en aide. Le fait que j'ai été pendant un moment le protecteur de Louis restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je n'oublierai jamais ces images, même s'il a repris le dessus sur tout ça. Je sais qu'il a eu besoin de moi et mieux encore il n'a pas été voir son meilleur ami mais moi, Harry, un garçon banal qui est tombé amoureux de lui. Je souris à cette pensée. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Ils ne reviendront pas. Je te le promets. » 

Il m'embrasse. Ces lèvres m'avaient manqué. Je les savoure et j'en veux plus. J’approfondis le baiser. Nos langues jouent ensemble. Je me perds dans ses bras jusqu’à poser mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'approcher d'avantage vers moi. Il est entre mes jambes et il m'embrasse encore plus tendrement comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner alors que je ne lui en veux pas. À vrai dire, je crois que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. J'étais juste inquiet, j'avais peur pour lui. Il caresse mes boucles. Il est fasciné par celles-ci. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Je suis heureux. Je crois bien que c'est un de mes plus beaux Noëls. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt pour sentir sa chaleur. Louis gémit de douleur à mon contact. Merde j'avais oublié qu'il était blessé. 

« Je suis désolé. » je chuchote.

Il s'écarte de moi, mais reste tout de même entre mes jambes  
.   
« Ne le soit pas. » chuchote-t-il à son tour près de mon oreille.

Il est tellement beau et adorable à cet instant que mes pensées partent en vrille. Je secoue et reporte mon intention sur la pièce où nous nous trouvons. La cuisine. Mon ventre gargouille en voyant toute la nourriture disposée sur la table. 

« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Tu as faim ? » je demande.

Sa maigreur m'affole toujours autant. Il se crispe à ces mots. Je me pose vraiment la question est-ce qu'il est anorexique ? Il maigrit de jour en jour. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait de bonne petite joue et des pommettes bien prononcées. Maintenant, ses joues sont creuses et ses pommettes s’effacent. Pareil pour son corps, il avait quelques formes qui le rendaient terriblement sexy alors que maintenant, on peut presque voir ses os à travers sa peau et tout ça, en quelques semaines. Je ne comprends pas, on ne peut pas perdre autant en seulement quelques jours. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Il faudrait que je demande à ma mère qu'elle l’examine. 

Louis secoue la tête pour me répondre. Je fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il va manger. Faim ou pas faim, je l'obligerai s'il le faut. 

« Moi j'ai faim alors on mange ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix chéri. »

Le surnom que j'ai employé le surprend, ou bien le fait que je l'oblige à manger. Il s’assoit sur son tabouret. Je suis déçu qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Il n'est pas loin mais trop à mon goût. J'aimais sa proximité. Son souffle dans mon cou me parcourait de frissons. Je rapproche mon tabouret du sien et lui embrasse l'épaule. Celui-ci, ne bouge pas. Il regarde la nourriture en face de lui. Je crois qu'il boude. Il est tellement adorable. J'ai l'impression qu'un enfant de cinq ans se trouve à côté de moi alors inévitablement je souris. 

« Tu sais même si je ne te regarde pas, je sais que tu souris. » grogne Louis.

« Je devrais t'appeler grincheux. Jamais content. » je plaisante.

À ces mots, il ronchonne encore plus. Il en fait exprès pour que je cède. Ses caprices ne marcheront pas avec moi. Je préfère qu'il me fasse la gueule et mange plutôt que de le voir maigrir et s'affaiblir de jour en jour. 

Finalement, on mange dans un silence reposant. Louis fait un effort. Il a pris un verre de jus d'orange ainsi que des tartines à la confiture de miel. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir manger. Je vois bien qu'il mourrait de fin. Cependant, il a pris son temps. Avalant de petit bout en petit bout. Je l'ai laissé prendre son temps. Alors que moi, les céréales en 5 minutes à peine c'est mangé. Je raffole des céréales. 

On débarrasse la table et nous montons dans ma chambre. Louis la connaît mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de le voir dans celle-ci. Il inspecte chaque recoin, remarquant chaque changement, touchant à tout ce qui est nouveau ou bien qu'il aime. Toutefois, il y a une chose qui attire son attention. Il se dirige vers celle-ci. Merde. Pendant qu'il n'était pas là, j'avais acheté un grand cadre photos, et avec celles que j'avais délicatement imprimées, je voulais me faire un magnifique cadre pour ensuite l'accrocher dans ma chambre. Je l'avais caché sous mon lit, peut-être mal puisqu'il l'a remarqué. Il tire sur le cadre en me regardant. Il est tellement joyeux et excité quand il comprend ce que s'est que mon cœur rate un battement. À cet instant, il est tellement magnifique. On dirait un enfant, qui découvre son jouet qu'il a tant rêvé. J'oublierais presque qu'il s'est fait tabasser. Rien qu'en y pensant, je frissonne. J'ai envie de frapper les gars qu’ils lui ont infligé ça. 

Louis s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol et admire ce que j'ai commencé de faire. Je m'assois à mon tour à ses côtés. Il regarde toutes les photos que j'ai imprimées. En souriant.   
« Si tu veux, on peut le finir ensemble ? » je murmure. 

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle tout bas. Peut-être car j'ai envie que personne ne gâche ce moment. Louis hoche la tête. Je me répète mais il est tellement adorable quand il agit de cette façon. 

On passe les trois quarts de l'après-midi sur le cadre photo. J'ai de la peinture partout dans les cheveux, et lui aussi sur le visage. On peut être fière de nous car il est magnifique. Louis me regarde l'accrocher au-dessus de mon lit. On s'éloigne pour observer le résultat. Il est parfait, comme les photos d'ailleurs. Surtout Louis. Je me tourne vers ce dernier et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Il doit lire dans mes pensées car il se tourne et m'embrasse. 

La sonnette, nous sortons de cette bulle que nous avons formée. Je grogne de frustration. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient placées sur mes reins et les miennes jouaient avec ses cheveux. Je maudis la personne qui est venue sonner à cet instant. Je n'ai pas envie de partir de cette bulle mais la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Tu devrais aller ouvrir. » me dit Louis.

Je soupire et descend pour aller ouvrir. Louis me suit derrière. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que Zayn rentre en trombe dans ma maison. 

« Où est Louis ? » cri Zayn en colère.

« Je te l'ai dit, il est chez moi. Sinon bonjour Zayn, comment vas-tu ? On ne t'a pas appris que pour rentrer chez des gens il faut avoir leur accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire Harry. Dis-moi où est Louis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » je demande. 

Je suis surpris par sa réaction. Zayn est dans une rage folle. Il se contient mais je vois qu'il est énervé. Il serre les poings très forts. Nous nous dévisageons. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Pourquoi il est énervé et pourquoi il cherche Louis. Je lui ai envoyé un message hier pour lui dire qu'il était chez moi. Je conçois qu'il s'inquiète pour lui mais je ne pense pas qu'il est énervé à cause de l’inquiétude. Il y a autre chose. J'essaye de lire en lui mais il ne laisse rien paraître. 

« Je suis là. »

La petite voix de Louis, nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Sans attendre, Zayn lui saute dessus. L'injuriant de tous les noms, le bousculant. Louis ne répond rien. Il attend. Il attend que Zayn se calme. Sauf qu'il ne se calme. Il s'énerve encore plus en voyant le manque de réaction de la part de Louis. Je ne comprends pas ce que dit Zayn car tellement sa colère est palpable ses phrase sont incorrectes. Louis comprend et le laisse vider sa rage. Il ne répond pas. 

« J'ai tout fait pour toi Louis. Je t'ai accueilli à bras ouvert alors que tu n'avais plus rien, plus de famille. Je t'ai aidé dans tout. Je t'ai aidé à te sortir de tes conneries mais c'est plus fort que toi. Il faut que tu y retournes. Tu n'en as pas assez bavé ? Je croyais qu'en venant ici, ça allait être différent. J'ai cru que tu allais changer comme tu me la promis quand j'ai accepté de t'emmener avec moi. Si j’avais su, je t'aurais laissé moisir là-bas. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mettes dans la merde hein ? Pourquoi tu m'y emmènes à chaque fois ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté mais apparemment non ? Je n'en peux plus Louis. Je ne peux plus me battre pour deux, tu vois ? J'en ai marre d'arranger tes coups foireux. J'en ai marre de m’inquiéter sans cesse pour toi ? J'en ai marre que tu te barres sans donner de nouvelle. J'en ai marre de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère. J'en ai marre d'attendre qu'un jour on me dise que tu nous as quitté. Tu vois c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je redoute chaque appel de l'hôpital. Tiens tes affaires. Je te les ai ramené. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez madame Winson. C'est mieux pour toi. Elle serait capable de te gérer. Moi je ne peux plus le faire. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Promis, je ne t'abandonne pas mais tu vois pour le moment, je fais une pause. Si tu retournes chez elle, je te fais la promesse de venir te voir tous les jours et je passerais les week-ends avec toi. Mais tu ne plus rester à la maison Louis. C'est finit, c'était la connerie qui a fait déborder le vase. Je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mais putain ressaisit toi merde ! »

Zayn se met à pleurer. Il est toujours énervé et vient de libérer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Louis n'a toujours pas bougé. Il le regarde se vider de sa colère. Zayn lui jette ses affaires à ses pieds. C'est-à-dire deux gros sacs. Le serre dans ses bras et puis part aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Je suis sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que disait Zayn. Je tourne la tête vers le concerné et je le vois s'écrouler au sol. Je me jette sur lui et il m'attrape comme si j'étais a bouée de sauvetage. Il ne pleure pas. Il me serre juste un peu plus fort dans ses bras, le regard vide, sans émotion. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami, enfin pour une durée indéterminé. Il souffre, ça se voit. Je me demande comment je serais si je devais perdre mes meilleures amies, je pense que je serais mal, très mal. Un meilleur ami, c'est l'être à qui on a le plus confiance. Celui a qui on dit tout. Ça devient, un frère, une sœur. Un être qu'on considère comme sa famille car il connaît tout de l’autre. Alors quand on le perd, c'est une partie de nous qu'on perd.


	16. Chapter 16

Une minute. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Vingt minutes. Plus encore. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Nous sommes toujours agenouillés sur le sol, Louis dans mes bras. Il ne bouge pas, ne pleure pas et s'il ne respirait pas contre mon oreille, je penserais qu'il est mort. Il vient de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il se retrouve désormais seul. Il est hors de question que je le laisse retourner chez cette madame Winson. D'ailleurs c'est qui celle-là ? J'ai envie de lui poser certaines questions mais ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment.

Finalement, il finit pas se lever puis il me repousse, prend ses deux sacs et se dirige vers la porte. Il part ? Je le retiens par le bras quand celui-ci attrape la poignée de porte. Je le force à se tourner vers moi pour qu'il me regarde ; ses yeux ont changé, ils ont perdu leur éclat comme du quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur de lui.

« Louis, s'il te plaît ne pars pas. » soufflai-je. 

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire. Le genre de fou-rire incontrôlable et sans explication, l'un de ces rires nerveux pour évacuer la souffrance. Certains pleurent, crient ou bien s'entaillent parfois les veines mais dans son cas, il riait. Il ne riait pas car c'était drôle, non, lui riait car c'était le seul échappatoire possible.

« Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Je dois partir. Laisse-moi ! »

« Non reste s'il te plaît. Tu peux vivre chez moi en attendant qu'on trouve une solution. S'il te plaît ne pars pas. » répétai-je, sans m'en lasser. 

Je le vois hésiter, il est perdu car il n'a nul endroit où aller. Désormais seuls deux choix s'offrent à lui : retourner chez Madame Winson à Bradford ou bien rester chez Harry à Londres ? De toute manière Louis venait d'avoir 18 ans et était donc à présent majeur. 

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter. Il ne resterait pas longtemps chez la famille Styles, quelques jours tout au plus. Il n'aimait pas déranger les gens. Il avait convenu avec Zayn qu'à sa majorité il chercherait un appartement dans Londres. Bien sûr, ce fut un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dès le lendemain, il passerait en revue toutes les annonces immobilières.

« D'accord je reste. » finit-il par accepter. 

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux à cet instant. Je saute dans ses bras mais je recule vite quand je me souviens de ses blessures et que je le vois grimacer.  
« Désolé. J'avais oublié. » je m'excuse.

« Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai presque plus mal. » ment-il.

Chapitre 15

Je croyais que ça allait être difficile de convaincre ma mère pour que Louis loge chez nous mais elle n'a posé aucune interjection. Elle est même ravie de le voir. 

Finalement, elle est enfin rentrée du boulot pour passer Noël avec nous. Elle a même préparé le dîner. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas elle qui a fait le repas. Elle s'est contentée d'appeler un traiteur. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends que son travail lui prenne tout son temps. Dommage, ça me manque le temps où elle nous préparait de bons petits plats. 

C'est alors à table que ma mère fait connaissance avec Louis. Évidemment, elle sait bien des choses le concernant mais ce n'est que purement médical. Là, elle cherche à savoir quel genre d'ami est Louis pour moi. Ma mère ne sait pas à propos de notre relation.  
Au moment du dessert, maman apporte un gâteau recouvert de bougies. Ma sœur et moi sommes réellement étonnés. On la regarde, lui demandant des yeux, quels insectes avaient bien pu la piquer. Elle nous ignore et se dirige vers Louis. Celui-ci fut encore plus choqué que nous l'étions mais je remarquai dans son regard qu'il y avait autre chose. De la reconnaissance ? Peut-être, je ne saurais le dire.

« Joyeux anniversaire Louis. » devant sa tête paniqué, Anne ajoute « J'avais lu dans ton dossier médical que tu étais né le 24 décembre mais vu qu'hier je n'étais pas là.. » elle nous regarde Gemma et moi quelques seconde et s'adresse une fois de plus à Louis. « et qu'apparemment tu ne leur as pas dit. On le fête se soir. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas embarrassé ? »

« Merci beaucoup madame mais vous n'étiez pas obligée. Je n'aime pas trop fêter mon anniversaire à vrai dire. » répond Louis gentiment, bien qu'il soit gêné. 

« Bien sûr que si. 18 ans ça se fête. Et bien pourquoi ? » demande Anne et voyant que sa question le troubler elle s'empresse de rajouter. « Oublie ça, ça me regarde pas. Fait un vœu et souffle. »

Louis sourit à Anne puis ferme les yeux un instant avant de souffler les bougies. Gemma et moi applaudissons fièrement avant de crier en cœur 'Joyeux anniversaire Lewis'. Dans un moment de folie, je me lève et l'embrasse vigoureusement. En me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire, enfin surtout en me souvent de qui nous observe, je me raidis et retourne à ma place. Louis est toujours aussi perdu. Il sourit en repensant au contact de mes lèvres et encore plus à la situation dans laquelle je viens de nous mettre. Je tente un regard vers ma génitrice pour évaluer sa réaction. Celle-ci n'a même pas cilié ou bien même fait une remarque. Elle se contente de me sourire et de couper le gâteau. Quant à Gemma, elle saute sur place. Son euphorie m'étonnera toujours. Elle se jette dans les bras de Louis et le serre fort. Tellement fort que celui-ci étouffe.

« Gemma ses côtes ! » je râle.

« Merde. Je suis désolée Louis. J'avais oublié. » s'excuse-t-elle en l'étouffant maintenant de bisous, sur le front, sur les joues...

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tiens Harry aussi ça lui arrive. Il oublie souvent. » ricane et grimace légèrement Louis tentant de la repousser

« Gemma ! » je crie.

Elle s'écarte enfin de Louis et glousse de rire. « Petit Harry est jaloux. » se moque Gemma en me mettant un coup de poing de l'épaule. »

« La ferme Gemma » je ronchonne. « Maman tu pourras examiner Louis après manger s'il te plaît. J'ai regardé, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles mais je préfère être sûr. » j'explique pour changer de sujet.

Le dit Louis se crispe à cette pensée. Quant à ma mère, elle acquiesce sans poser de question. Le gâteau est délicieux : c'est un fondant au chocolat et j'en raffole. Je suis accroc à tout ce qui est chocolat comme si c'était ma drogue. En fait plus maintenant, ma nouvelle drogue c'est Louis et sa langue léchant le chocolat. Je sens ma verge se durcir légèrement quand je le vois se lécher les babines, savourant le goût du chocolat. J'essaye de ne plus le regarder et de penser à autre chose qui pourrait me ressaisir de cette galère. Dans ce cas, je pense souvent à mon chien Bobby quand on a dû l'enterrer. Ça me calme tout de suite. J'ai grandi avec ce chien et sa mort m'a dévasté.

Gemma et moi débarrassons la table pendant que maman ausculte Louis dans la pièce d'à côté. Je les entends discuter et rire. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que finalement Louis s'entend bien avec ma famille. Et je suis entièrement reconnaissant de celle-ci pour n'avoir fait aucune objection contre ma sexualité et surtout envers Louis. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser devant elles mais à présent je sais que ça ne pose aucun problème. Connaissant ma mère, si cela en aurait été un, elle l'aurait dit. Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, parfois même un peu trop, ce qui peut-être désobligeant.

Je les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que la cuisine est impeccable et bien rangée. Louis m'attend sur le canapé. Maman est à son bureau occupée à régler quelques papiers et Gemma doit être dans sa chambre en train d'appeler une fois de plus son copain. Je fais signe à Louis de monter. Il me rejoint dans ma chambre. Je le vois admirer notre œuvre quand il passe le seuil de la porte. Il sourit. Son sourire est magnifique, je n'arrêterai pas de le penser. Il a cette façon de remonter ses fossettes quand il sourit, enfin un vrai sourire celui qui vient du fond du cœur. Pas ceux qui sonnent faux.

Chapitre 15  
« Je peux pendre une douche s'il te plaît Harry » Louis me sort de ma contemplation.

Je l'admire. Il est tellement adorable avec son sourire timide sur son visage. J'ai l'impression de voir un enfant.

« Bien sûr, tu n'as même pas à me demander. Tu es comme chez toi, ici Louis. » je le rassure.

« Euh.. je veux dire.. Hmm... tu peux m'aider ? » il me demande gêné.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut mais vite je me souviens de ses blessures. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait capable d'agir seul. J'essaye de retenir un gloussement. Je n'aimerais pas le froisser ou pire encore le contrarier.

« Volontiers. » j'acquiesce et le suis dans la salle de bain.

Je l'aide à se déshabiller. Je fais bien attention à ne pas brusquer mes mouvements. Je ne veux pas lui faire encore plus de mal. J'enlève d'abord son t-shirt et je jauge la situation. Ses muscles sont tous tendus et sa mâchoire est serrée. Je caresse délicatement celle-ci pour qu'il décrispe un peu ainsi que ses muscles et il est pris de frissons dans tout le corps. Je le regarde satisfait du désir que je procure en lui puis je lui enlève son pantalon. Ses yeux sont devenus vitreux quand j'ai tiré la ficelle de mon jogging qu'il porte. Je sens du désir dans son regard. Le jogging tombe sur le sol et j'aide Louis à l'enjamber. Il est tellement près de moi que nos lèvres se frôlent. Mon instinct me dit de l'embrasser mais ma raison me dit de ne pas abuser de la situation. Pourquoi se poser des questions quand c'est lui qui le fait à ma place. Louis m'embrasse comme s'il avait deviné que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui sur mes reins. Il me rapproche davantage à lui pour minimiser l'espace qui nous sépare. Je le laisse faire. Je le laisse jouer avec ma ma langue. 

C'est encore à bout de souffle que j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Je me rappelle où nous nous trouvons et pourquoi. Je me sépare de lui, légèrement pour allumer l'eau.

« Un bain à deux ça te dit ? » je demande en lui faisant un clin d'œil rempli de malice.

Je le vois sourire et il hoche la tête. Trop préoccupé par le désir que je lui procure pour parler convenablement. Je commence à me déshabiller mais Louis arrête mon geste.

« Laisse-moi faire. » sa voix est rauque. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu ainsi si bien qu'un courant de frissons me parcoure l'échine.

Il attrape le bas de mon t-shirt et me le retire.

« Attend. »

Je m'écarte de lui pour verrouiller la porte.

« On n'est jamais sûrs Gemma pourrait rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. » je me justifie.

L'eau continue de couler, et Louis termine ce qu'il vient de commencer. Il me retire mon pantalon dans une délicatesse que je ne connaissais pas.

Nous sommes tous les deux en caleçon. Je préfère. Nous ne sommes pas encore à ce stade. Celui où nous donnons corps et âme à celui qu'on aime. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous ne sommes pas encore prêt. Enfin moi, je ne le suis pas. Je suis amoureux de Louis mais est-ce son cas ? Est-il amoureux de moi ? Je crois que c'est ça qui me bloque. De toute manière, nous prenons simplement un bain. Il n'y a rien de sexuel ou autre seulement un peu de détente et de relaxation méritée.

L'eau à bonne hauteur est convenablement chaude, j'aide Louis a entrer dans la baignoire. Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il est bien installé, j'y entre à mon tour. Je me place derrière lui et l'étreint. Il serre fermement mes bras qui sont autour de lui. Louis est petit alors je l'enveloppe complètement. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse et nous savourons le bien être du bain. Pour que ce soit idéal et digne d'un film romantique, il manque les pétales et les bougies parfumées. C'est cliché, peut-être, mais je suis un cliché. J'aime les clichés et les choses niaises romantiques. J'aime l'amour avec un grand A.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Louis, je suppose. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui mais je pense qu'il n'ait pas du genre à aimer l'amour. Ça se voit. Je crois qu'il préfère les nuits sans lendemain et non des relations sérieuses. J'ai déjà entendu dire au lycée, qu'à peine arrivé il avait couché avec deux filles le même soir. Toutefois ce ne sont que des rumeurs ou des « on m'a dit que ». Louis est quelqu'un de mystérieux et terriblement sexy. Il aime s'amuser, profiter des joies de l'alcool, de la drogue et du sexe. Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça. Tout adolescent normalement constitué est tenté par ce genre de substances et est susceptible d'assister à une ou plusieurs soirées. Après, chacun agit différemment. Certains ne vont pas aimer et n'en consommeront plus jamais tandis que d'autres tombent dedans, se perdent dans les illusions des effets, se noient pour oublier leur existence, pour ressentir les bien fait de l'adrénaline. Toujours plus. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus haut. Toujours plus puissant.

Cependant, Louis est dans mes bras. Je cherche encore à savoir qui il est. Je réussirai à savoir. Je ne perds pas espoir facilement. Je veux le connaître dans les moindres recoins.

« Louis ? » je le sens se contracter.

Ça doit être parce qu'il est angoissé ou contrarié par les événements de ces quelques jours. J'embrasse son épaule pour le détendre. Il hoche la tête pour me montrer qu'il m'écoute. Alors je poursuis. 

« J'ai envie de te connaître mieux. » il resserre son emprise sur ma main. Je le sens nerveux. Je le rassure en l'embrassant sur l'autre épaule. 

« Alors je te propose un petit jeu. Je pose une question, tu y réponds et après c'est à ton tour de me poser une question. Pas le droit de ne pas répondre ou de changer de sujet. On ne ment pas non plus. On est honnête l'un envers l'autre. Ça te convient ? »

Louis se retourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il essaye de lire en moi. Regarder, si je suis sérieux. Je le suis. J'ai envie de le connaître, vraiment.

« Je commence. » finit-il par dire avant de reprendre sa place. Je resserre mon étreinte pour le sentir encore plus proche que moi. « Pourquoi tu traînes qu'avec des filles au lycée ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question. « Je ne traîne pas qu'avec des filles. » j'essaye d'éviter la question.

« Si. Joue le jeu Harry ! Tu avais dit pas le droit d'esquiver la question ou bien de mentir. Tu traîne toujours avec une blonde et une brune. »

« Cara et Kaya elles s'appellent. » je l'interromps.

« Bref peu importe. Pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi tu n'a aucun ami masculin ? »

« Elles sont mes meilleures amies dont c'est pour ça que je traîne avec elles. Nous sommes un trio de bras cassés : 'Une populaire renié par les siens, une toxico suicidaire et un invisible.' Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire des amis. Puis qui voudrait être ami avec un mec qui adore prendre des photos ou lire, qui porte des slim, qui cri comme une fille et surtout qui est gay ? Hein ? Personne. Depuis le collège, on m'a collé cette étiquette. Gay. Quelque chose d'horrible et considérée comme étant une maladie. Sauf elles. Elles ne m'ont jamais jugé, seulement conseillé quand j'en avais besoin. Alors au début, ce n'était que des insultes, puis ensuite ce fut des coups. C'est drôle de voir les gens souffrir surtout quand c'est le mec bizarre. » dis-je avec ironie « Mais maintenant, ils sont lassés alors ils m'ignorent. Je suis devenu l'homme invisible, ce n'était pas plus mal. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais mais la bande de Payne n'est pas du genre à oublier. Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis fait encore tabassé, pour ne pas changer. Et ton pote Zayn il y était. » je le sens se crisper à l'entente de se prénom et se retourne interloqué vers moi. 

« Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas de copain mec comme tu dis. Ce sont des connards finis et je ne ressens pas le besoin. Cara et Kaya me suffisent. Elles sont là pour moi comme je suis là pour elles. » je respire. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je parlais aussi vite et surtout sans respirer.

Louis m'embrasse la main. Je sens qu'il comprend ce que je viens de dire. Il me regarde avec un regard désolé et m'embrasse tendrement demandant l'accès à ma langue. Je l'autorise et il approfondit son baiser. Je n'en avais jamais parlé clairement à part à mes meilleures amies mais le dire à Louis, c'est nouveau. Cependant je lui fais totalement confiance. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

« À mon tour de poser une question. » dis-je en mettant fin au baiser. Louis soupire que je mette déjà fin au baiser ou bien que je veuille lui poser une question indiscrète à mon tour. Peut-être les deux. « Pourquoi tu as emménagé à Londres avec Zayn ? Et t'habitais où avant ? »

Louis est toujours face à moi. Je tiens sa main tendrement dans la mienne. Il enlace nos doigts pour se donner du courage peut-être. Il les regarde et commence son récit. « Tu as posé deux questions Harry. » je vais m'excuser mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. Il met son doigt devant celle-ci. « Je vais répondre aux deux. Alors je suis né à Doncaster. On s'en fout mais je te le dis. » il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. « J'ai vécu là-bas seulement 10 ans à peine. Ensuite, on m'a envoyé à Bradford. C'est dans cette ville que j'ai rencontré Zayn. Il habitait à deux rues de l'endroit où je vivais. On s'est tout de suite bien entendus, le premier jour où je suis arrivé à l'école. On était inséparables depuis ce jour. J'étais pratiquement toujours chez lui. Tellement, que sa mère me prenait parfois pour son fils. Ils étaient ma famille. » il s'arrête quelques temps. Nostalgique, il repense à ce qu'il venait de perdre quelques heures plutôt. Un meilleur ami certes mais aussi une famille. « Puis la mère de Zayn a été muté par son travaille à Londres. C'était soit on était séparés avec Zayn soit je le suivais. Le choix était vite fait. Il était hors de question que je reste seul à Bradford et surtout sans Zayn. Il est parti alors je l'ai suivi. J'ai fait transférer mon dossier et me voilà. On s'était promis de rester amis pour la vie. » je caresse sa main pour lui montrer que je le soutiens mais il sourit malicieusement comme si ce n'était rien. « Bon pour le moment ce n'est pas trop ça, mais ça passera. Ce n'est pas la première dispute et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Il m'a déjà mis à la porte plusieurs fois. Il m'a déjà frappé et moi aussi. C'est mon âme sœur. Je le sais. On est fait pour être l'un avec l'autre. Bon pas h24 car on se tuerait mais on a besoin de l'un de l'autre dans nos vies. »

Je souris face à sa mine enjouée. Il a meilleure mine et je vois qu'il a repris le contrôle sur lui. Il n'est plus le Louis vulnérable d'hier. 

L'eau s'est refroidie et notre peau s'est ridée. Il est temps qu'on sorte du bain. Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez avant de lui faire comprendre que le bain est terminé.

On se rince, se lave et on se met en pyjama. Je l'aide un peu mais il n'a presque plus besoin de moi. Ça m'attriste un peu. J'adore m'occuper de Louis et justement le fait qu'il soit blessé était une bonne raison pour que je m'occupe de lui.

On a continué notre petit jeu dans mon lit. On s'est tous les deux assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre. On s'est posés des questions futiles pour laisser digérer les deux révélations. D'autres questions sont encore à poser mais l'attente finit toujours pas aboutir sur des révélations. J'ai appris que la couleur préférée de Louis était le vert comme la prunelle de mes yeux. C'était la phrase la plus merdique que j'ai entendu mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir et de lui dire que la mienne était le bleu comme l'océan que reflétaient ses yeux. Ce n'était que des questions sur les goûts de chacun mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à se connaître. J'aime bien savoir que le plat préféré de Louis est le cheese-cake, que son deuxième prénom est William, que sa passion est le foot mais qu'il adore les festivals ou bien les concerts. Et j'aime aussi que lui aussi sache que mon plat préféré est la pâtisserie, n'importe quel pâtisserie qui contient du chocolat, que mon deuxième prénom est Edward, que ma passion est la photographie plus particulièrement mais aussi la littérature, que j'adore écrire. Ces petites touches font des personnes ce qu'elles sont.

« C'est qui madame Winson ? » finis-je par demander après les petites questions futiles.

Louis qui était joyeux change de tout au tout. Son regard se voile, son sourire disparaît, il se ferme et je le vois. Sa mâchoire est serrée si fort que j'entends ses dents grincer. 

C'était peut-être la question de trop. 

Louis s'est éloigné de moi, préférant mettre de la distance entre nous. Il posa son regard sur le cadre. Je le laisse faire. J'attends. J'attends qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut pas ou qu'il ne peut pas répondre. Je lui laisse tout le temps qu'il a besoin. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je veux juste savoir. Cette question m'intriguait depuis que Zayn l'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Juste que le moment ne s'était pas présenté auparavant. Après quelques minutes de silence à peser le pour et le contre s'il voulait me répondre, il ouvrit enfin la bouche et parla.

« Madame Winson était ma famille d'accueil. »

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.


	17. Qu'est-cequetufais?

Le sang coulait, tachant les habits. Il y avait du sang partout. Je ne me souviens ni de l'endroit, ni du moment. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que la nuit était déjà tombée. C'était une de ces nuits où l'on cauchemarde, une de ces nuit froide, une de ces nuit noire, où seules les lumières provenaient des bars et des cafés. Ces nuits où je n'arrivais plus à dormir, où des souvenirs et des idées s'affrontaient des heures durant dans mon esprit. Mais cette nuit là rien n'était pareil. J'étais comme dans un rêve éveillé, enivré du parfum de l'alcool et d'autres substances illicites. La lumière m'aveuglant, je te voyais rayonnante dans cette robe rouge. Rouge comme les milliers de pétales de roses étalées sur le sol. Rouge comme la couleur du sang qui coulait de tes veines. Tu étais magnifique comme une diablesse descendant des cieux. J'essayais de te toucher mais c'était comme si on me retenait. Comme si on ne voulait pas que je m'approche de toi. Comme si le destin avait décidé de nous éloigner. Je faisais tout pour venir à toi, pendant que toi tu riais. Rire à en implorer les ténèbres. Puis une vague balaya tout sur son passage, ravageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Ne laissant plus rien, sauf les cris stridents qui m'entouraient. Un corps inerte, un autre suffocant, implorant. Une voix aiguë criant à s'en casser la voix. De la peur. Puis plus rien. Le néant. Le noir complet. Le vide. Je tombe dans un vide infini. Je n'en vois pas le fond. Je sens que je sombre mais je ne peux pas me raccrocher. Je tombe. Je cris car tu es blessée mais je t'ai perdue. Le sol. Je me fracasse une nouvelle fois !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Des sueurs froides dégoulinant de mon front. Encore ce maudit cauchemar. Toujours le même. Je secoue la tête pour effacer les images mais elles sont encore sur mes rétines. Ce cauchemar est tellement réel. Je le sais. Je l'ai vécu. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple cauchemar sans importance. C'est un souvenir enfoui qui resurgit sans cesse. Comment oublier cette nuit ? Comment oublier que cette nuit là j'ai tout perdu ? Impossible.

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Ce n'est pas ma chambre. En même temps, je n'en ai jamais eu. Je tourne la tête et je vois des bouclettes qui me chatouillent le torse. Je me souviens où je me trouve. Je suis chez Harry. Ah Harry ! L'innocence à l'état pure. Dans quel merde je l'embarque ! Zayn a peut-être raison finalement je devrais partir. Partir loin d'ici et ne plus revenir. Je sens des mains resserrer ma taille. Harry a dû sentir dans son sommeil que je venais de bouger. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je parte. Je le regarde dormir. Il est tellement beau et adorable. Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'attacher. Je voulais jouer, m'amuser mais ce n'est pas un jeu. J'avais prévu de seulement flirter puis de prendre mon pied et me tirer vite fait bien fait. Je n'avais pas prévu de venir le voir. Harry est tellement patient et intentionné que ça me fait de la peine. Il ne voit pas qui je suis vraiment. Il me connaissait à peine mais Zayn m'a dit que quand j'étais à l'hôpital, il est venu presque tous les jours. Personne n'avait fait ça pour moi auparavant. Zayn si, mais ça ne compte pas. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je vois bien comment il me regarde. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il a tellement une générosité importante que ça lui perdra un jour. Harry est la bonté même. C'est un saint. Alors que je suis le démon. Je suis doué pour m'attirer des ennuis et mes proches avec. Je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive à Harry. Je crois que finalement, je l'aime bien. Dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité. Bien évidemment, je sais qu'il n'a aucune force physique et que ce sera plus moi qui le protégerai en cas de gros problèmes mais il a une façon de parler rassurante, qui met en confiance. Je me suis laissé avoir par ses yeux verts envoûtant ou bien sa touffe de boucles, ou encore ses fossettes. Je ne sais pas. Quand j'étais entrain de me faire tabasser, que je croyais qu'ils allaient finir par me tuer, j'ai pensais à lui. J'ai vu son visage, comme un ange apparaissant et me donnant la force de riposter. Quand je suis revenu, je suis allé chez lui dans l'objectif de le remercier mais surtout parce que mon inconscient n'a trouvé que cette destination. En sonnant, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais devant chez Harry. J'aurais pu aller chez Zayn, comme chaque fois mais j'avais besoin d'Harry. J'avais besoin de ses bras, de ses lèvres douces, de son odeur vanillée. Comment en quelques jours on peut être épris de quelqu'un ? Je savais que j'avais monté ce jeu de toute pièce. Ce n'était qu'une illusion pour ne pas me dire que finalement Harry m'attirait plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Je m'étais fait croire que je voulais jouer avec lui mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour être avec lui. Il n'y a jamais eu de jeu. Juste une illusion comme le drogué que je suis. J'aime bien me voiler la face avec ces substances. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. Alors que ce n'est pas moi qui tire les cordes depuis le début.

Je me décale lentement de lui. J'essaye de ne pas le réveiller. Il dort paisiblement. Je me lève et me pose au bord de la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre légèrement pour que la fumée s'échappe par celle-ci. J'allume mon joint et tire dessus de toutes mes forces. Mon poumon se remplit de la fumée et je sens déjà les premiers effets traverser mon sang. Je suis un drogué. Je fume un joint comme on fume une cigarette. Ça aussi, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je ne suis qu'un putain de drogué dépendant de ces petites choses. Alcool, drogue, sexe, conneries me donnent une raison de vivre. Zayn était comme ça aussi avant qu'on arrive à Londres. Mais je pense que nos deux jours en cellule, l'ont fait réagir et il a complètement arrêté ce merdier. C'est pour cette raison aussi que sa mère a demandé à être muté ailleurs. Puis on s'était dits, qu'on reprendrait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle raison de vivre laissant tout ça derrière nous. Cependant, je n'ai pas réussi. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que le dire et de le faire ensuite. On ne change pas. On ne change jamais. Je suis né comme ça, je vis comme ça, je mourrai comme ça. C'est ça et rien d'autre.

Parfois, même quand on aime une personne, où qu'on croit aimer une personne, on fait des choses qu'on regrette. Deux personnes ont beau s'aimer, deux personnes ont beau être l'un pour l'autre, il y a toujours un événement qui fait que ces personnes ne pourront pas vivre les mêmes histoire d'amour qu'on voit dans les films. Des personnes tombent amoureux d'un regard en moins d'une minutes, d'autres mettront des mois à tomber amoureux, voire des années. Certains ne savent même pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, car pour eux tout est mal. C'est ce que je pense. J'aime Harry depuis que je l'ai vu assis dans le car, regardant par la fenêtre. Seulement, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte. Ça me fait peur de ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est pour ça que je dois partir.

Dès demain, à la première heure, je chercherai un appartement. Avec l'argent de l'héritage – qui maintenant que je suis majeur, je peux le toucher – je compte bien sortir de sa vie. Être amoureux me faire peur. Je m'en rends compte quand j'ai cette envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher constamment, de le sentir près de moi. De vouloir lui décrocher la lune. Si je n'étais pas amoureux, je ne lui aurais jamais confié mes secret comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois à part Zayn que je me confiais à quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec lui. Je m'étais promis de ne rien dire à personne. Seulement quand il me regarde avec ses yeux de chiot, je ne peux pas résister. Il m'a piégé. Je ne peux pas rester. Il me fait peur. Cet être unique m'a envoûté.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, je me réveille blotti dans les bras de Louis. Après sa révélation d'hier soir, j'ai bien compris qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Je n'ai pas posé de question. J'ai simplement serré sa main un peu plus fort pour qu'il comprenne que je compatissais et que je ne le jugerai pas. On a regardé un film dans mon lit, tous les deux sous les draps. Je me suis blotti contre lui et il me serrait, limitant l'espace entre nous. L'ordinateur portable était sur nos genoux. Je n'ai pas vu la fin du film parce que je me suis endormi dans ses bras. Louis a dû éteindre l'ordi et la lumière mais je n'ai rien entendu. J'étais plongé dans un sommeil profond. Sa chaleur corporelle m’apaisait, le rythme de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur me berçaient. Le seul endroit où je me sens bien c'est dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse.

Louis dort paisiblement. Je regarde l'heure affichée sur le réveil. Il va être midi et je me rends compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une grasse matinée. J'embrasse le torse de Louis ce qui le fait bouger légèrement mais il ne se réveille pas. J'embrasse sa mâchoire, puis son nez, ses yeux clos et il frimousse son nez mais il ne se réveille toujours pas alors je le chevauche. J'embrasse son ventre, léchant l'intérieur de son nombril. Cette fois-ci, il réagit : il ouvre grand les yeux en cambrant son dos. Je crois que je viens de toucher une partie sensible. Je souffle sur son nombril que je viens de lécher, un petit gémissement rauque de bon matin s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Bonjour toi. » dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Il se frotte les yeux. « Belle façon d'être réveillé. »

Je l'embrasse, encore une fois. Il caresse ma nuque avec le bout de ses doigts et des milliers de frissons me parcourent. Ses baisers sont magiques. Quand il y met fin, mon corps en redemande. Je comprends à présent l'expression avoir des papillons dans le ventre, c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Louis me fait tourner la tête. Tous mes sens sont éveillés au moindre geste qu'il a mon égard. J'ai ce besoin constant de le toucher ou qu'il me touche, de l'embrasser ou qu'il m'embrasse, de le serrer dans mes bras ou l'inverse.

Nous sommes que tous les deux à la maison. Maman est partie travailler et Gemma est chez une amie. Je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger alors j'ai pris la décision qu'on irait au centre commercial. Louis n'était pas pour mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre en disant qu'il pourrait regarder les petites annonces d'appartement. En effet, il m'a raconté qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez moi. Je lui ai pourtant dit que ça ne nous dérangeait pas qu'il reste mais il a insisté et comme c'est Louis Tomlinson, il est dur de lui faire changer d'avis quand il a une idée en tête.

Avant de partir, maman nous avait laissé un mot sur la table. Bizarrement, il ne mettait pas adressé. C'était pour Louis. Je le lu avant de lui donner.

Louis,  
Prends ses foutus médicaments !  
Anne. 

Avec ce mot, il y avait deux comprimés et un verre d'eau. Je regardais Louis espérant qu'il m’expliquerait ce que ma mère voulait dire, ou bien pourquoi il doit prendre ces médicaments. Louis ne dit rien donc je l'oblige à les prendre. Si ma mère l'ordonne c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Il avale les deux cachets sans protester. Je pense qu'il ne me dira rien à ce sujet. Des milliers de questions reviennent. Est-ce au sujet de son anorexie. Je suis convaincu que c'est ça. Il est tellement maigre. Ça doit être des vitamines ou des trucs pour l'appétit. Je ne sais pas, et ça m'inquiète. S'il est malade, je veux le savoir pour l'aider sauf que c'est inutile que je lui pose la question, il ne me répondrait pas. Je commence à le connaître. Pour le moment, je l'ai perdu. Il est dans ses pensées. Il fixe le verre. Je serre sa main pour lui montrer que je suis là. Il referme ses doigts sur les miens.

« On y va. » je brise le silence.

Il hoche la tête et me suit. Louis cherche ses clefs de voiture dans ses poches. Il ne voit pas que c'est moi qui les ai dans la main. J'ai beau les agiter devant son nez, il ne voit rien. Il râle car il ne les trouve pas et moi, je ris de le voir si étourdit.

« Je les ai. Louis. » ris-je de plus en plus fort.

« T'aurais pas pu me le dire ? »

« Je te les agitais sous le nez mais tu ne voyais rien. Gros béta. »

« Pff. tu conduis ou je conduis ? »

Louis ne sait pas que je n’ai pas mon permis. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de la fois où il avait fait un malaise ou bien qu'il était tellement défoncé et qu'il se sentait pas bien, je l'avais emmené au parc. J'avais paniqué lui disant que je ne savais pas conduire mais il était tellement dans un sale état qu'il s'en foutait. Je crois bien qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

« Je n'ai pas mon permis. » je réponds.

« Sérieux, Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère n'a pas assez d'argent pour me le payer. Je devais justement trouver un travail pour ça ainsi que pour mon atelier. Bref on s'en fout. Tu conduis point. » je commence à m'énerver.

Je n'aime pas parler de ça. J'ai pu passer mon code uniquement parce que ma grand-mère nous l’a payé à moi et à ma sœur, avant qu'elle ne décède. Elle voulait que son argent serve mais elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Alors je n'ai jamais pu passer mon permis, enfin faire de la conduite accompagnée car de toute façon, je n'ai pas encore l'âge à le passer.

« On va remédier à ça. »

Ces mots sonnent comme une promesse dans la bouche de Louis. Il monte donc du côté conducteur et moi celui passager. Il s'installe correctement mais il grimace quand il s'attache et re-grimace quand en démarrant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me posait la question ; il n'est pas tout à fait rétabli. En même temps, c'est compréhensible, n ne remet pas en place des côtes aussi facilement ou en deux jours. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a fait pour conduire et venir jusqu'à chez moi dans l'état qu'il était quand il est arrivé. Louis m'impressionne tout le temps. C'est un mystère. Un magnifique mystère.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Son coquart est violet maintenant et bien visible. Mais il reste beau, ça lui donne un côté rebelle ce qui va bien avec ses nombreux tatouages. Il en a partout ; sur les bras, les mains, le torse, les jambes, les pieds, le dos. Je crois que je les ai pratiquement tous vu quand on a pris un bain ensemble.

J'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées car je ne remarque même pas que nous sommes arrivés. Louis me dévisage. Je suis tout d'un coup gêné. Il a dû voir que je l'admirais enfin que je matais son tatouage sur son torse. Il a mis un débardeur qui laisse entrevoir une partie de son tatouage. « It Is What It Is : C'est ce que c'est ». J'aime cette phrase. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente mais il doit avoir une signification particulière. Il faudrait que je lui demande. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle signifie pour lui. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. D'ailleurs, je serais savoir toutes les définitions de ses tatouages. Pourquoi il en a autant ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

« Malgré les problèmes de la vie, nous devons y faire face. Nous ne pouvons pas les éviter. C'est ainsi la vie. C'est ce que c'est. »

Ça m'étonne toujours autant : Louis a une capacité à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était absolument l'idée que m'inspirait son tatouage. Je suis content d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse parce qu'il est beau. Je l'embrasse parce que j'en ai envie. Je l'embrasse parce que j'aime son tatouage. Je l'embrasse parce que je l'aime tout simplement. Louis essaye de réduire la distance, mais ce n'est pas pratique d'embrasser quelqu'un dans une voiture. Le frein à main nous dérange parce qu’il empêche nos corps de se toucher complètement. Cependant, ça ne nous empêche pas de ne pas nous embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Ma langue joue avec la sienne, nos bouches se mêlent comme si elles avaient été conçues pour ça.

« J'aime bien ce tatouage. » finis-je par dire haletant.

J'en veux encore. Mais mon ventre crie famine. C'est dans ces moments que je maudis mon estomac. On finit finalement par se séparer le temps de descendre de la voiture. Néanmoins, je m'empresse de le rejoindre et de lui prendre la main. Je m'en fous royalement si j'ai l'air pathétique ou bien d'une adolescente folle amoureuse. J'aime Louis et j'assume mon homosexualité. J'aime tenir sa main. J'aime qu'il me prenne par la taille. J'aime qu'il me fasse des bisous quand on marche, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le faire. J'aime qu'il s'arrête pour m'embrasser malgré les gens autour qui nous regardent. J'aime sa démarche fière d'être avec moi. À vrai dire, je crois que j'aime tout chez lui.  
Le centre commercial grouille de monde. On a dû faire la queue trois-quarts d'heure au Mac Do pour enfin être servis. Louis n'est pas du tout patient et voulait partir mais j'ai insisté. J'avais envie d'hamburger. J'ai réussi à le faire céder en faisant mes yeux du chat botté. Bien sûr, ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. Une fois servis, on s'est assis sur la terrasse. Il faisait drôlement beau pour un mois de décembre. Il y avait un beau ciel bleu avec quelques petits nuages tout de même. Cependant, le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur et nous réchauffait de ses rayons.

Je mourrais littéralement de faim. J'ai pris un menu Maxi Best Off mais à croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai encore faim. Alors que Louis a pris seulement un Happy Meal. Il a mangé seulement deux nuggets et trois frites parce que je l’ai obligé à manger un peu. Ça m'inquiète qu'il ne mange pas. Je ne dirais rien s'il n'était pas aussi maigre. Je comprends que parfois, on peut ne pas avoir faim mais il est tellement maigre que je peux compter tous ses os rien qu'en le regardant.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Es-tu anorexique, Louis ? »

Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis le début, il fallait qu'elle sorte. J'ai besoin de savoir. Même si je sais, qu'il ne me l'avouera pas. On n'avoue jamais cette maladie. On la cache. On n'en a honte, on veut contourner ce sujet pour ne pas se l'avouer. Quelqu'un d'anorexique, ne rend même pas compte qu'il est malade, que ça peut être grave, que c'est dangereux pour sa santé.

« Non je ne le suis pas Harry. Je ne suis pas anorexique. Ce n'est pas ça. »

« C'est quoi alors ? Pourquoi es-tu si maigre ? Tu ne l'étais pas la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

« C'est compliqué Harry. Mais je te promets que je ne suis pas anorexique. Je te le jure. Crois-moi s’il te plaît. »

Louis a l'air sincère. Si ce n'est pas l'anorexie c'est quoi alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre.

« Fais-moi confiance, Harry. »

J'ai confiance en lui. S'il me dit que ce n'est pas l'anorexie, je le crois. Cependant je reste perplexe. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a alors et je crois que ça m'inquiète encore plus que si c'était l'anorexie. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

« Je te fais confiance. »  
***

Le reste de la journée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On a été faire les magasins. J'ai acheté du papier photo car j'en avais presque plus, ainsi qu'un livre. Louis s'est foutu de moi car j'ai mis une demie heure à me décider. En même temps, tous les livres sont bien. C'est dure d'en choisir qu'un. J'ai finalement opté pour un livre tout simple : « Les gens heureux lisent et boivent du café » d’Agnès Martin-Lugand.

Quant à Louis, il a regardé les annonces immobilières et a trouvé deux appartements possibles. Il a essayé de les appeler seulement l'un des deux à répondu. Louis a dit qu'il était intéressé par l'annonce et a demandé quand il pourrait visiter l'appartement. La gentille dame a proposé en fin d'après-midi aujourd'hui. Il semblait heureux et souriait de toutes ses dents. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir aussi joyeux.

C'est pour ça que nous attendons sagement la femme de l’agence immobilière devant cet appartement. De l'extérieur, c'est déjà beau, j'espère que l'intérieur sera tout aussi beau. La façade est en pierre rouge ce qui est courant en Angleterre.

La dame est charmante. Elle nous a accueilli avec un grand sourire. L'intérieur est ravissant et très chaleureux. L'appartement n'est pas très grand mais assez pour deux personnes. Il y a une chambre, un bureau ou une chambre d'ami comme on veut, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. Ce qui est parfait pour Louis. D'ailleurs, je vois bien que l'appartement lui plaît. De plus, le loyer n'est pas trop cher.

« Je le prends » dit Louis.

« Mais tu n'as même pas regardé l'autre. »

« Tant pis. Je veux celui là. »

« Très bien monsieur Tomlinson. Vous pouvez l'avoir. La caution est de 500€. Nous signerons les papiers demain et je vous donnerai les clefs une fois signé et le chèque donné. Vous pourrez vous installer aussitôt que vous désiriez. »

« Très bien. J'accepte. À quelle heure vous conviendrait-il ? »

« J'ai d'autre rendez-vous mais demain 10h ça irait ? »

« C'est très bien. Merci madame. »

Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Louis a pris sa décision. Je suis triste que ça se fasse aussi tôt. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps chez moi.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi se fait en silence. Je suis à un mètre devant lui. Je ne l'attends pas et je ne l'aide pas non plus. Je marche vite. Je ne fais même plus attention au fait qu’il ne puisse pas marcher aussi vite car ses côtes sont encore douloureuses. Je m'en fous. Je suis vexé qu'il parte aussi vite. Il aurait pu attendre de voir l'autre appartement.

L'appartement qu'il vient de prendre n'est pas loin de chez moi. Seulement à trois rue plus loin. C'est pour ça qu’on avait laissé la voiture à la maison avant d'aller le visiter. Je voulais profiter du paysage avec lui et m'imprégner de l'endroit. Mais tout de suite, je n'en ai plus envie. Demain il partira et je ne sais pas s'il reviendra ou s'il aura toujours envie de me voir. Quand il était chez moi, j'étais sûr d'être avec lui mais avec son appartement, il aura peut-être plus envie. Il m'oubliera et je resterais seul à me morfondre. C'est égoïste, je le sais. Je ne devrais pas penser ça. Et justement je devrais profiter qu'il soit encore là. J'ai tendance à toujours dramatiser et voir le pire.

À bout de souffle, Louis essaye de me rappeler. Je crois qu'il court mais je ne m'arrête pas. Il m'appelle mais je l'ignore. Il attrape mon épaule de sa main, et je me retourne. Il est complètement essoufflé. Il tousse et je m'en veux immédiatement. Ma colère m'a rendu aveugle et je n'ai pas vu l'effort que vient de fournir Louis.

« Harry, pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ? » il arrive à murmurer entre deux toux.

Je me sens encore plus minable qu'à cet instant. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. C'est purement puéril. Je m'en veux. Alors pour m'excuser je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je suis juste imbécile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? » demande-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

Je baisse la tête et lui réponds « Rien. C'est juste que tu vas partir et donc je te verrais plus. » je n'ose pas le regarder.

« Roh Harry, t'es trop adorable ! Je pars mais tu viendras chez moi. Et comme ça il n'y aura ni ta mère, ni ta sœur pour nous déranger. » il me lève la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Puis il m'embrasse.

***  
Le lendemain, j'accompagne Louis signer les papiers. Au départ je ne comptais pas y aller. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout. Mais Louis a insisté pour que je vienne avec lui, il veut que ce soit là et ça me touche. C'est peut-être rien. Mais ça montre qu'il a confiance en moi.

Avant d'aller à l'agence, Louis est passé à la banque pour confirmer qu'il avait accès à son compte. Ils lui ont donné une carte de crédit et un carnet de chèque. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il met la musique à fond et nous chantons en cœur les paroles de « Wonderwall » de Oasis. 

« Today is gonna be, the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, By now you should somehow realized what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now... ♫ »

On s'en donne à cœur joie. Il a une belle voix, je trouve. Elle est unique. Je m'arrête de chanter pour l'écouter. Il s'en rend compte et s'arrête à son tour. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Louis rougir. Il est gêné. Je trouve cette situation attendrissante.

« Tu as belle voix, continue. »

Louis ne doit pas aimer les compliments ou bien il n'est pas habitué à en recevoir. Il secoue la tête comme si je disais des conneries et qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre.

Je décide de ne pas insister. De toute manière, nous sommes arrivés. La femme est ravie de nous revoir. Je la soupçonne de nous prendre pour un couple de jeunes souhaitant leur liberté. Je fais comme si. Elle nous propose de nous s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Elle explique tous les détails du contrat mais je n'écoute pas. Je suis concentré à regarder Louis. Il a pris un air sérieux et responsable. Je me demande combien de facettes il cache encore. Chaque jour que je passe avec lui, j'en découvre une.

Louis signe les contrats et nous retournons à l'appartement. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté depuis ce matin. J'aime le voir comme ça. Il est tellement beau malgré ses joues creuses qui sont deux fois plus prononcés.

Il n'y a pas de meuble à l'intérieur. Et les murs ne sont pas tout à fait propres. Alors parce que Louis est d'humeur joyeuse. On se retrouve au centre commercial à acheter de la peinture de différentes couleurs ainsi que des meubles. Louis a dépensé des centaines d'euros en quelques heures seulement.

On passe l'après-midi à peindre l'appartement. On rigole, on s'embrasse –beaucoup – on se barbouille de peinture. Pour ne pas salir nos vêtements, nous nous sommes mis en caleçon. Nous n'avons pas de vêtement de rechange. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas courant de peindre en caleçon mais on s'en fout. On passe un merveilleux moment. Pour rien au monde, j'aimerais être ailleurs. D'habitude, je n'aime pas les travaux manuels mais avec Louis c'est différent. Il est joueur et souriant. Puis observer Louis torse nu toute l'après-midi, c'est juste le rêve.

Heureusement que l'appartement est assez petit car on a finit de tout peindre en une journée. On a acheté des pizzas et de quoi grignoter pour le repas du midi et du soir. Ma mère est au courant que Louis a trouvé un appartement. Elle est ravie pour lui. Par contre, elle ne s'est pas empêchée de me rappeler que si je voulais garder mon atelier photo fallait que je trouve un boulot, qu'il fallait que je commence à prendre mes responsabilités en main comme le faisait Louis. Ma mère est sympa mais elle aime bien me comparer aux autres.

On a tout fini d'installer, de déballer, il n’était pas loin de minuit environ. Alors complètement épuisé mais heureux, on s'est couchés dans le nouveau lit de Louis dans son tout nouvel appartement après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Louis me caresse les cheveux. Ma tête se repose sur son torse. Je me sens bien dans ses bras.

« Merci Harry. »

Je le regarde. Ses yeux sont brillants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache mais il y a tant d'émotion dans sa voix et dans ses yeux que je l'embrasse. On n'a pas arrêté de s'embrasser aujourd'hui. Je trouvais toujours un moyen ou une excuse pour venir l'embrasser. Ça ne l'a pas dérangé au contraire même. Lui-même faisait des pauses tous les quart d'heure et chaque fois, il me volait un baiser.

Même si je suis triste que Louis ne reste pas chez moi. La journée qu'on a passé ensemble vient de me prouver qu'on aura encore plein de bons moments.

Je baille et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir. Peindre m'a épuisé.

« Bonne nuit Louis » je m'endors aussi tôt.

« Bonne nuit Harry. Tu sais, tu es ici chez toi. »

Louis croyait que je dormais mais j'ai bien entendu ses mots. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je l'aurais embrassé pour lui montrer combien je l'aime. Car je sais que lui dire, ne servira à rien. Tout ce que je fais, c'est me coller davantage à lui. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur me bercent.


	19. Chapter 19

Ce qui est bien lorsqu'on n'a pas cours, c'est qu'on ne voit pas les cons de son école. Payne lui-même, et sa bande ne m'ont pas du tout manqué. Bien au contraire, je les avais presque oubliés jusqu'à ce matin. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Il est à peine 8h et ils sont déjà tous autour de moi. Je le sens très mal à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux mais je sais simplement que je ne fais pas le poids. Je suis réaliste. Je ne suis pas musclé. Puis, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui sait se battre ou bien se défendre. Je fais partie des gens qui pensent que la violence ne résout rien. En fait, selon elle ne fait qu'aggraver les problèmes.

Alors je me laisse faire à chaque fois. J'ai remarqué que ça va deux fois plus vite si je ne dis rien. Si Liam a envie de me frapper, j'encaisse. J'accepte les coups suppliant qu'ils en finissent au plus vite. Je protège ma tête tout de même mais aujourd'hui, les coups ne viennent pas, ce qui est bizarre. D'habitude, j'aurais dû être à terre et en sang. J'ose regarder Liam dans les yeux. Normalement, je ne le fais pas, non pas parce que j'ai peur de lui, non juste parce que je sais qu'il me giflera. Les baffes de Liam sont affreusement douloureuses. D'ailleurs celui-ci est accompagné de Cara, qui est maintenant sa petite amie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal : quand il me frappe jusqu'à que j'oublie comment je m'appelle ou bien qu'il sort avec ma meilleure amie. Je crois bien que je choisis la deuxième option.

Liam connaît mes points faibles par cœur. Il sait très bien que les coups et les insultes ne me font plus rien alors il s'attaque à ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Il sait que je considère Cara comme ma sœur et s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, j'en mourrai. J'ai essayé de parler avec elle dernièrement mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne veut pas m'écouter. D'ailleurs, elle me parle plus, soit disant que je ne veux pas son bonheur alors que moi je l'ai avec Louis. Cara me reproche d'être qu'avec lui donc je n'ai pas de leçon à lui donner. Il est vrai que j'étais souvent chez Louis ces derniers temps mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'envoyais un message chaque jour à Cara et Kaya. Seule, cette dernière me répondait. Cara ne parle plus à Kaya non plus. Soit disant parce que celle-ci était une fois de plus en centre de désintoxication alors qu'elle n'y a passé qu'une journée pour un bilan.

Je devais retrouver Kaya mais je crois que j'aurais dû retard. Liam et Cara me regarde de haut.

« Alors Harry, comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? Tu as fait la catin comme d'habitude ? »

Cara rigole suite à la phrase de son petit ami. Elle a changé. Je ne la reconnais plus. Elle a beaucoup plus de cernes qu'avant et ses yeux ce sont assombris.

Je ne préfère rien répondre et passe mon chemin. Je bouscule légèrement l'épaule de Liam et Zayn au passage. Ce dernier a intégré officiellement la bande de Payne. Je suis triste pour lui. Il préfère quitter son meilleur ami pour des connards.

Je rejoins Kaya sur les marches et lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle aussi ne supporte plus son comportement.

« Je l'ai appelé hier soir comme chaque fois, et elle n'a même pas décroché. Elle ne le fait jamais d'habitude. Donc j'ai rappelé jusqu'à qu'elle décroche. Elle a fini par m'envoyer me faire foutre. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'elle a pu me dire, c'était méchant et blessant. Et le pire, c'est que derrière, il y avait Payne. Ce connard était chez elle. Après, elle a cru qu'elle avait décroché mais j'étais toujours en ligne. J'ai écouté leur conversation. Il lui disait plein de trucs pour lui monter la tête contre nous. Liam se sert d'elle pour se venger. Je l'ai entendu. »

Kaya récite sa tirade sans éprouver de sentiment. Elle a véritable talent pour se séparer de toute émotion. Elle peut être triste, en colère, amoureuse, joyeuse, elle garde le même visage. C'est ce que j'admire chez elle.

« Mais de quoi il veut se venger ? » je demande car c'est la seule chose qui a attiré véritablement mon attention.

« Je ne sais pas. Alors avec Louis s'en est où ? Tu as l'air amoureux d'après ce que tu m'as envoyé. »

Kaya adore passer d'un sujet à un autre. Je l'ai déjà dit mais elle m'épate à chaque fois quand elle le fait.

« Bah écoute, on en est là où on en est. Je n’en sais rien. Je vis le moment présent avec lui car il ne veut pas qu'on se colle d'étiquette. Je le suis. Louis est si.. »

« .. Spécial. » me coupe Kaya.

« Ouais mais c'est plus que ça. Bref c'est dur à expliquer. »

« Il te rend heureux. C'est tout ce qui m'importe que mon bouclé chéri soit heureux. »

« T'es trop mignonne. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'oublie pas pour autant. »

On se chamaille quelques minutes, le temps que Kaya termine sa roulée – ou joint, puis on va en cour.

***

J'aurais été très étonné si j'avais vu Louis en cours aujourd'hui. Je commence à avoir l’habitude de ne pas le voir. Il n'aime pas les cours. De plus, maintenant, il vit seul alors il n’y a personne pour le pousser à venir au lycée. Je n'ai pas envie d'être cette personne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste ou lui reproche d'être sur son dos. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, je ne veux pas être un petit-ami chiant.

Cependant, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, ni parlé. Nous sommes déjà jeudi et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Louis depuis lundi soir où j'ai dormi avec lui. Je n'ai pas osé aller chez lui car je sais qu'il a besoin aussi d'être seul. Je ne veux pas l'envahir lui et son espace personnel. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ne réponde pas à mes messages ou bien mes appels. Je ne le harcèle pas du tout mais la moindre des choses, c'est de me répondre même si c'est pour m'envoyer chier. Avant, j'aurais demandé à Zayn mais maintenant ce n'est plus la peine. Il est devenu aussi con que Liam.

Alors après les cours, Kaya et moi allons chez Louis. C'est la seule chose à faire. Me pointer chez lui et vérifier si tout va bien. Kaya a insisté pour m'accompagner au cas où. La dernière fois qu'on a trouvé Louis, il était dans un état lamentable. Puis c'est surtout qu'elle voulait voir où il habitait.

Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, j'hésite à frapper. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec Louis donc j'appréhende légèrement. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper ou bien de sonner que Kaya le fait à ma place.

« Mais t'es folle ! » Je la fusille du regard.

« Bah quoi, on n’allait pas regarder la porte dix mille ans. On a d'autre chose à faire. » elle hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grave.

Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Cinq minutes. Aucune réaction. Je sonne une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que Louis dort et qu'il n'a pas entendu. Ou bien il est sous la douche, ou entrain d'écouter de la musique super fort. Non sinon on l'entendrait de l’extérieur. Inutile de chercher des excuses. Il n'y a personne.

« Appelle-le » ordonne Kaya

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je l'appelle. Aucune tonalité, je tombe direct sur sa messagerie. Ok je commence légèrement à m’inquiéter. Mon visage a dû changer de couleur car je sens que ma tête tourne. Je m'assois sur les marches, histoire de retrouver mes esprits.

« Tu n'as pas la clé de son appartement. » Kaya interrompt le silence pesant qui nous entourait.

« Non mais attend. Ne bouge pas. »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille, idiot ? »

Je me lève. Je n'ai pas de clé mais je sais qu'il laisse une clé dans le pot de fleur. C'est cliché et tellement vu et revu mais Louis m'a dit que quand il est bourré et qu'il perd sa clé, l est bien content de trouver celle-là dans le pot de fleur.

À cet instant, je le remercie d'en avoir laissé une ici. Comme je le savais, la clé se trouvait sous le petit pot de rosier. Je la prends heureux comme tout. J'ouvre la porte et Kaya se précipite à l'intérieur. Elle n'a aucune gène. Elle visite la maison, se serre une tasse de thé et s'assoit sur un des fauteuils.

« Je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi. »

« Putain mais c'est trop génial ici ! » s'extase-elle. « Tu crois que je peux m'incruster ? »

« Hmm je ne crois pas mais demande-lui si tu veux. Peut-être qu’il dira oui. »

« Non il me fait trop peur. J'ai l'impression que si je lui parle, il va me tuer. »

« Tous le monde te fait peur en même temps. »

« Ah ah non ! Mais Louis c'est pire. Il a des armes à feu à la place des yeux. Je te jure. »

On rigole pendant plusieurs heures au sujet de Louis ou de tout et de rien. J'ai envoyé plusieurs messages à Louis mais toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Il va être 19h et il n'est toujours pas là. Je persiste à rester jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Je préviens ma mère mais celle-ci ne me répond pas non plus. Elle doit être au travaille et ne rentrera sûrement pas ce soir. Ma sœur est retournée à l’université. Donc de toute façon, que je reste ici ou que je sois chez moi, je serai seul.

Kaya me tient tout de même compagnie pour le repas. On a commandé deux pizzas et on se goinfre devant The skins. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi belle soirée avec ma meilleure amie. Dommage que Cara ne soit pas là. L'ambiance n'est pas la même, il manque une touche de folie. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que Kaya se dévoile mieux quand Cara n'est pas là. Je découvre une nouvelle facette. Encore. Quand ce n'est pas Louis, c'est Kaya maintenant.

Je finis par m'endormir après le départ de Kaya. Elle est partie vers minuit. Louis n'est toujours pas rentré. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois et je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Quand je lui envoie un message, je n'ai même pas l'accusé de réception. Il a dû éteindre son téléphone.

Après tout c'est du Louis tout craché. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'il part sans donner de raison mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Et cela s'empire quand je suis réveillé par la lumière du jour. Premièrement Louis n'est toujours pas là. Deuxièmement, je suis en retard en cours.

Je n'ai pas la force d’aller en cours. J'envoie un message à Kaya pour la prévenir que je ne viendrais pas. Je lui demande aussi de me couvrir auprès des CPE.

Je reste toute la journée à attendre Louis. J’aire dans son appartement sans but précis. Je fais les cents pas mais l'attente est insupportable. Je continue de l'appeler mais sans succès.

Je fais même le ménage à fond. L'appartement n'est pas sale mais ça m'occupe. Je passe peut-être trois bonnes heures à tout nettoyer. Ne pas savoir est la chose la plus horrible. Ça bouffe de l'intérieur. Je hais ce sentiment. Je pense savoir mais j'ai tellement que ce soit réel que j'espère que ce ne soit pas ça.

***

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Louis après deux semaines. Tous les soirs, je vais à son appartement vérifier qu'il n'est pas rentré. L'appartement, n'a pas bougé. Il est tel que je l'ai laissé la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Aucune trace de vie. On pourrait croire qu'il est de nouveau à louer. Je continue de l'appeler ou bien d'envoyer des messages mais ça ne m'apporte rien. Il ne répond pas. Ça ne sonne même plus. Je tombe sur une voix enregistrée : « Votre correspondant est momentanément injoignable. Veuillez … votre appel. » Si bien, que j'ai fini par arrêter.

Je suis même allé jusqu'à demander à Zayn s’il avait de ses nouvelles, pendant le cours du sport.

« Tu n'as plus de nouvelle de Louis ? Et bien, il a dû faire encore une connerie. Il va revenir. Il revient toujours. Laisse-lui le temps de régler ses emmerdes. » m'a-t-il répondu.

« Mais de quelles conneries tu parles ? »

« Oh y en a tellement que même un mois ne suffirait pas pour toutes les dire. » rigole Zayn.

« C'est ton meilleur ami même si vous vous être embrouiller tu dois t’inquiéter un peu pour lui, non ? »

« Écoute ça fait 8 ans que je m'inquiète pour lui, ok ?! Maintenant, j'en ai ma dose. Louis est égoïste. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Il croit qu'il a toute la misère du monde sur les épaules mais il ne fait rien pour s'en sortir. Au contraire, il y plonge la tête la première. J'en ai marre de rattraper toute sa merde. Tu peux comprendre que j'ai une vie à part Louis. Je l'aime comme si c'était mon frère. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui s'il le fallait, mais je n'en peux plus de ses conneries. Je suis épuisé. J'ai besoin de faire une pause. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne serais pas toujours là. Il faut qu'il se débrouille un peu seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra. »

« Je comprends mais il ne réponds pas à mes appels ou à mes messages. Il ne va même plus à son appartement. »

« Il s'est trouvé un appartement ? » demande-t-il surpris.

« Oui le lendemain que tu es venu. »

Zayn n'arrive pas à croire que ce que je lui ai dit soit vrai. Je suis obligé de lui montrer l'appartement de Louis, après les cours, pour qu'il soit convaincu que ce n'est pas un mensonge.

***

Les jours suivants, j'ai arrêté à l'appeler. J'entame la troisième semaine sans nouvelle de lui. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je pleure presque tous les soirs. J'ai toujours été sensible et ne pas savoir où il est et s'il va bien, me ronge encore plus de l'intérieur chaque jour. Je ne sais pas s'il est en danger ou bien s'il est parti de lui-même. Dans les deux cas, je le vis mal. Plein d'émotion se mélange dans ma tête. Mais la peur est prédominante parmi toutes les autres. Je vais mal et mes proches s'en rendent compte. Je n'ai même pas la force de le cacher. Je ne parle plus à personne. Encore moins à Kaya. Malgré qu'elle soit avec moi constamment et qu'elle reste même quand je lui lance des méchancetés sous le coup de la colère. Je n'ai plus d'appétit aussi. J'ai dû maigrir un peu mais ce n'est pas vraiment visible. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être plus mal. J'en avais besoin. Cependant, ce n'est pas au goût de Kaya. Celle-ci veille à ma santé et à ce que je ne parte pas en vrille.

« Ce soir pizza-télé. » gueule Kaya en bas des escaliers.

Ce soir, j'avais envie d'être tranquille. Je suis blotti dans un des pulls de Louis. Son odeur y est imprégnée et je me sens proche de lui. C'est peut-être pathétique mais c'est ce à quoi que je me rattache. Je me dis qu'il va revenir car comme le dit Zayn « il revient toujours. » même si je commence à douter de ses paroles. Qui me dit qu'il est parti car il ne voulait plus de moi. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu, tout allait bien pourtant la veille.

***

Nous avons comme d'habitude de manger devant la télé. C'est ce que nous avons fait ce soir là. Nous avons chahuté. Louis est très chatouilleux alors je m'amusais à le torturer jusqu'à ce que rire s’en suive. C'était assez hilarant de le voir se débattre et me supplier d'arrêter. Après ça, il a boudé. Il ne voulait plus me parler. Je le trouvais adorable alors je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Au début, il m’a rejeté mais je persistais en embrassant son cou et mordant doucement sa clavicule. Son point sensible. Il lâcha prise juste après, m'embrassant.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » ris-je en mettant fin au baiser.

« Comment te faire la gueule aussi avec ta bouille mon ange ? »

C'était la première qu'il m'appelait par un surnom. Je crois qu'à ce moment là j'ai dû arrêter de respirer car Louis me regardait bizarrement.

« Respire bébé. » souffle-t-il inquiet.

Il faut qu'il arrête c'est encore pire. Je respire de nouveau mais je suis dans un autre monde. Comme si, j'étais défoncé. Défoncé à l'amour. À l'amour pour Louis.

Alors je lui ai montré ce que ce surnom me faisait. Je me suis mis à califourchon sur lui. J'ai pris sa tête et je l'ai embrassé. Essayant de lui montrer à travers ce baiser ce que je ressens pour lui. Je voulais lui donner tout à ce moment là.

On s'est embrassés longtemps. Pendant des heures peut-être. Puis on a bougé dans sa chambre. Il a commencé à enlever mon t-shirt et me coucher sur le lit. Son regard était sombre de désir. Il me désirait, il me voulait. C'était la première fois que je voyais dans les yeux d'un homme autant de désir. Et je me réjouis encore plus car ce désir m'était adressé.  
L'air se chargea en électricité et j'avais chaud, extrêmement chaud. Louis enleva son t-shirt. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais torse nu mais sa maigreur m'alarmait toujours autant. Il n'y avait aucun surplus de graisse. Cependant, il était légèrement musclé. Je pouvais apercevoir ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux qui étaient tout de même marqués. Je les effleurais du bout de mes doigts et je pouvais sentir les frissons que je lui procurais.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis commença à déboutonner mon pantalon mais je l'arrêtai.

« Non s’il te plaît Louis. » je murmure. « Je.. » Ma voix est cassée et je respire fort. « je ne suis pas encore prêt. » je ne le regarde pas.

J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je veux attendre d'être entièrement en confiance avec moi-même car je pense que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ne se fait pas sur un coup tête. Je n'ai pas envie de regretter le lendemain. J'ai envie d'être sûr que c'est le bon moment. Pourtant j'aimerais lui donner une part de moi, lui montrer que je l'aime mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la perdre mais surtout de le perdre lui. Car, si pour beaucoup ce n'est que du sexe sans sentiment, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit mon cas. Je suis resté au vieux cliché. Je préfère que ma première fois soit spécial. Elle compte pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de briser mes principes.

« Oh mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu n’es pas encore prêt, on attendra. » me rassure-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Après ces mots, on s'est embrassés puis couchés l’un dans les bras de l‘autre.

***

Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Louis est parti ? J'ai refusé de coucher avec lui donc il est parti ? Voilà les questions que je me pose blotti dans mon lit, son pull entre mes bras. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

Kaya me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis ailleurs. L'amour fait mal ? Oui, je confirme. Mais ce n'est pas l'amour qui fait mal. C'est ne pas être aimé comme on aime la personne. L'amour à sens unique fait mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on sait de l'amour quand on a que 17 ans ? Rien. Absolument rien. On croit savoir mais savons-nous vraiment définir ce que c’est l’amour ? Chaque personne a sa perception de l’amour mais laquelle est la bonne ?

Je sais une chose, Louis est parti et ça fait mal. Cette douleur est de plus en plus consistante puisque je suis dans l’ignorance totale du pourquoi du comment. Je ne sais pas les raisons de son départ et surtout s’il va bien. Je crois que je me fiche qu’il soit parti car il ne veut plus de moi car il n’assumait d’être avec moi. Tout ce que je souhaite et qui m’importe, c’est de savoir s’il va bien. Juste ça. Juste un signe de vie.


	20. Chapter 20

D'après-vous qu'est-ce qui est le pire entre ne plus avoir de nouvelle de celui qu'on aime ou bien de recevoir un message de rupture après un mois sans de nouvelle ? La deuxième option est définitivement la pire. Deux mots. Deux mots qui m'anéantissent complètement.  
Voilà bientôt deux mois que je m'inquiète pour lui, que je ne mange plus, que je fais la gueule, que je ne parle plus à personne, que je me suis renfermé sur moi-même parce que j'ai mal. J'ai mal de ne pas savoir où il est, s'il va bien. Je ne dors plus parce que j'attends ses appels, ses messages mais rien ne vient. Si je trouvais que la douleur du manque était insupportable, celle de l'abandon est dix fois pire.

Je balance mon téléphone à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Je suis hors de moi. Deux mois que je m'inquiète pour lui et il me quitte. Comme ça. Sans explication. Pour qui il se prend ? Je balance tout ce que j'ai à porté de main. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je crois que je l'ai trop fait quand je m'inquiétais pour lui. Deux mots. Je les ai en travers de la gorge. J'ai la gorge nouée et je sens la bile monter. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. On a passé d'excellentes vacances ensemble. On était tous les jours ensemble. Chaque jour. Chaque nuit. C'était court mais est-ce que ça compte si peu ? Je suis tellement énervé que je n'entends pas ma mère qui est désormais dans ma chambre criant de me calmer. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était rentrée du travail. Je l'ignore. Je suis aveuglé par ma colère. Ma colère contre lui. Tout ce temps, il se foutait de moi et ça fait mal de s'en rendre compte. C'était tellement plus simple d'ignorer, de faire comme si j'étais important pour lui car il m'avait choisi moi. Moi Harry l'invisible aux yeux de tous, le petit gay qu'on aime frapper pour le rendre pour une fois visible. Pourtant dans ses bras, je me sentais différent. Il m'avait avoué quelques uns de ses secrets. En si peu de temps, j'avais appris à le connaître. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que l'on peut apprendre à savoir l'un sur l'autre en seulement une semaine quand on est permanence avec la personne qu'on aime, se coucher dans ses bras, se réveiller dans ses bras, manger avec lui, rire, s'amuser, se brosser les dents ensemble comme un vrai couple, prendre des douches ensemble.

J'étais tellement gêné de me mettre nu devant lui. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je rougissais comme pas possible et tout ce que je désirais c'était de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Louis avait su me mettre en confiance. Il avait relevé ma tête du bout des doigts et m'avait embrassé. Il m'avait embrassé tellement tendrement que mon corps avait été parcouru de milliers de frisson. Il me chuchotait des mots attendrissant tout en parsemant mon cou de baiser. Rapidement, j'avais perdu la gène que je ressentais parce que j'étais dans ses bras réconfortants.

On s'était lavés mutuellement. C'était intime mais Louis était tellement à l'aise et patient que j'essayais de ne pas m'enfuir. Je suis quelqu'un de très pudique alors j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise au début. Je lui tournais même le dos. Mais quand ses bras me savonnaient le corps et qu'il faisait exprès d'effleurer ma verge, j'étais plus que haletant. J'avais besoin de plus. Partout où il me touchait j'avais l'impression qu'il me brûlait. J'avais terriblement chaud. Incroyablement chaud.

« Je sais comment te soulager, tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui » avais-je réussi à dire avant qu'il prenne possession de mon entre-jambe.

Louis fit de lent va-et-vient avec sa main. Mais à peine quelques secondes après, il s'était agenouillé et me prenais en bouche. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi excitant et érotique de toute ma vie. Cependant même si ce qu'il me faisait était divin, une part de moi n'aimait pas ça. Je n'aimais pas le voir agenouillé. Quelle est cette estime de soi qu'on a lorsqu'on se met à genoux pour faire une fellation ? Une façon de dire 'je t'aime'. Un sentiment de supériorité lorsque l'autre est à genoux ? Je voulais voir ses yeux en face des miens. Je voulais embrasser ses lèvres. Et non qu'il s'agenouille pour me « faire du bien ». Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour qu'il me montre qu'il tient à moi – en quelque sorte. J'allais lui dire d'arrêter mais je n'ai pas eu le temps car j'atteins l'orgasme encore dans sa bouche. C'est l'extase. Je me retrouve propulser dans une autre planète tellement que c'est bon.

Cependant, je trouve ça répugnant que Louis ait dû avaler ma semence. Il se relève et je suis encore plus gêné. Il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main. Ses yeux se sont assombris et son sourire malicieux finit par enlever mes angoisses. Je n'ai aucune expérience sexuelle. C'est Louis qui me les fait découvrir. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de fellation ou même vécu une. Alors que ce soit Louis qui me fasse découvrir ces nouveautés me rend heureux. Je suis fier qu'il prenne son temps et qu'il m'explique gentiment ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il aimerait faire. Ça pourrait paraître malsain ou pervers de parler aussi crument mais il essaye simplement de m'expliquer. Il n'y a aucune once de moquerie. Il me dit simplement les choses. Je pose quelques questions, parfois ça le fait sourire car il me dit que je n'y connais vraiment rien mais ce n'est pas un reproche seulement une constations. Sous la douche, après la fellation, nous avons beaucoup parlé à ce sujet. Et ça été la seule fois d'ailleurs.

Ce jour là, quand il m'a posé la question « Tu me fais confiance ? » j'étais tellement aveugle par mon amour pour lui qu'en réfléchissant actuellement, je ne crois pas que je répondrais de la même manière. Mais qu'est-ce que je sais du véritable amour ? Louis était mon premier copain mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'était mon véritable amour. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de me dire pour ne pas souffrir.

Néanmoins, j'ai besoin d'explication. Il ne peut pas seulement me quitter avec un message. Deux mots. 9 lettres. Oublie-moi !. Juste ces mots. Froids et blessants. Si c'est vraiment fini je veux l'entendre de sa propre voix. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un inconnu qui me l'a envoyé ? Il a peut-être eu marre que je l'harcèle. Alors il se fait passer pour Louis. Il n'est peut-être même pas au courant. Il est peut-être en train d'agoniser et c'est son kidnappeur qui m'a écrit.

Vous entendez mon désespoir ? J'en suis réduit à me faire des scénarios les plus trash les uns les autres. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de regarder des films.

Avant de partir de chez moi, j'ai appelé Kaya lui expliquant la situation. On doit se retrouver chez Louis dans cinq minutes.

Comme prévu, l'appartement est toujours désert. Aucune trace de vie humaine. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai appelé la propriétaire pour savoir s'il payait le loyer même s'il ne vivait plus de dedans. Elle m'a affirmé que oui. Je ne comprends plus rien. D'ailleurs, je crois que je n'ai jamais compris Louis.

Je finis par m'effondrer sur le palier. Je suis à bout. J'ai dormi 3 heures en 72 heures. J'ouvre mon paquet de cigarette en tremblant. Je dois vraiment arrêter de traîner avec Kaya. J'étais tellement mal que je l'ai laissé me guider vers la destruction. Le problème avec Kaya, c'est que même si elle va bien, elle a un esprit d'autodestruction. Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais réussi à arrêter la drogue. Elle se cache quand elle en prend mais je le vois dans ses yeux. Je sais différencier ses yeux sobres de ses yeux drogués.

Elle roule un joint et me le donne. Kaya sait que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me sentir ailleurs. D'oublier que je l'ai perdu. Que notre histoire qui venait juste de commencer avait déjà échouée.

On reste plusieurs heures sur le palier. Nous sommes complètement défoncés. On doit être aux cinquièmes joints en l'espace d'une heure. Je suis pris de fou-rire que j'en ai mal au ventre. La beuh me fait rire et même elle me soulage. Je crois que tellement je suis défoncé, je pense voir Louis en face de moi.

« J'haluuuuuuuuuuuuuucine meuf. » je plane complètement.

Kaya dort sur les marches. Je la secoue mais elle grogne et me tourne le dos.

« Dégage putain ! Harryyyyyyyyyy laisse-moi dormir un peu steuuplait. »

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et je les rouvre. Louis est toujours là. Il me regarde impassible. Il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de me fixer droit dans les yeux. J'essaye de me lever mais la terre tourne. Je fonce vers lui espérant qu'il ne va pas disparaître.

Louis a l'air tellement réel. Je le touche. Partout. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est là. En tout cas, ce que Kaya m'a donné c'est de la bonne car j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est Louis. Seulement, il est encore plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cernes creusent ses yeux. Il a coupé ses cheveux ? Il a plus sa frange irrésistible. Ses cheveux en bataille ont disparu. Par contre ses yeux bleus sont toujours autant envahissants. Cependant, il manque leur lueur que j'avais l'habitude de déceler. Ils sont comme éteints.

Je suis tellement brisé que mon imagination me renvoie une image de l'homme que j'aime briser.

Je vais pour l'embrasser car il m'a manqué. Je m'en fous que ce soit mon imagination ou pas. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de sentir le goût qu'on ses lèvres.

Juste que quand j'avance pour atteindre ses lèvres, il me repousse.

« Harry reprends-toi ! Merde t'es défoncé. Fait chier ! »

Sa voix est la même. Elle n'a pas changé. Je pourrais la reconnaître parmi des milliers. Elle est tellement unique. Sa voix mélodieuse m'a terriblement manquée. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant que je l'entende de nouveau. Il m'avait manqué c'est sûr, mais sa voix encore plus. J'aime entendre son teint de voix.

Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser alors j'essaye une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois, il me repousse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sur le moment. Peut-être parce que je suis content de le retrouver et que j'oublie comment je m'appelle. Ou bien peut-être parce que je suis défoncé et que je plane complètement.

« Kaya, t'étais obligé de le faire se défoncer devant chez moi ? » râle Louis.

Louis semble énervé ou plutôt agacé je dirais. Je manque de tomber alors il me soutient. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr que si je tombais vraiment il me rattraperait. Il est toujours aussi maigre, voir plus qu'avant. Il paraît tellement fragile mais ses yeux noirs montrent tout le contraire.

« Alors mon petit coco, tu baisses d'un ton direct. J'suis pas ta pote, ok ? » Kaya se lève et marche en direction de Louis, déterminée.

« Ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi tu le fais fumer ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne lui réussi pas et qu'il ne le supporte pas toujours !! » s'énerve Louis.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un lâche ! Tu vois, je dois m'occuper de mon meilleur ami qui s'inquiétait d'un pauvre connard dans ton genre. »

Kaya avance vers Louis et le bouscule de toutes ses forces. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois ma meilleure amie s'énerver. Louis allait tomber alors je l'ai rattrapé. D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait pu croire à une scène romantique. Moi qui tient Louis par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur le sol. Nos regards se croisent. Manque plus que le baiser qui fait craquer toutes les filles devant leur écran. Je me baisse pour l'embrasser mais pour la troisième fois il me repousse.

J'ai encore plus mal que si je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui. Pouvoir le voir sans pouvoir l'embrasser est une véritable torture.

Louis se redresse et se retire de mon emprise. Il passe devant Kaya la regardant de son regard le plus noir. Il déverrouille sa porte et rentre chez lui sans crier gare.

« Oublie-moi Harry. » dit-il en me regardant pour ce qu'il suppose être la dernière fois qu'il me voit.

Sa voix est froide et ferme. Il n'y a aucune alternative

Je reste comme un con sans bouger. Louis est de retour. Il est là. Et je me rends compte que son message était sincère. C'est vraiment fini. J'ai l'impression de me prendre une gifle tellement la réalité fait mal. Ce n'était pas un inconnu qui m'avait envoyé ce message mais vraiment lui.

Je ravale mes larmes qui menacent de couler. Une boule me serre la gorge. Alors, je prends ce qu'il me reste de dignité et je pars.

Je marche sans aucun bute précis. Je n'attends même pas Kaya. J'ai envie d'être seul. Je l'entends m'appeler et elle me court après. J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques instants. Il faut que j'avale la pilule. Elle est coincée en travers de ma gorge. Et ce n'est pas avec les « je te l'avais dit que c'était un con » de Kaya que ça va m'aider à la faire passer.

« Kaya stop ! Laisse-moi ! » je lui gueule dessus.

C'est la première fois que je lui cris dessus comme ça. Elle me regarde, choquée. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être aussi froid avec elle. Ou bien de l'envoyer chier. Quand je ne vais pas bien, je me tourne toujours vers elle d'habitude. Comme ces dernières semaines. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'être seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement.

« Harry. » implore Kaya.

« Non Kaya. S'il te plaît laisse-moi. » je la supplie.

Elle ne rajoute rien de plus. Kaya m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. Ça me fait mal de la rejeter comme je le fais. Ce n'est pas contre elle. Mais je sais qu'elle va croire que c'est de sa faute même si ce n'est pas le cas. C'est seulement temporaire. Cependant, je m'en inquiéterais plus tard. Je suis égoïste sur le moment mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul.  
Parfois, s'isoler pour prendre du recul sur la situation fait du bien. C'est mon cas tout de suite.

C'est idiot, car je marche sans but précis mais ça m'a conduit à l'endroit où lui m'a emmené pique-niquer la dernière fois. C'est pathétique. Toutefois, c'est endroit est apaisant. De plus, le paysage est magnifique. Je me sens bien ici. Je me contente de contempler la beauté que nous offre la nature. Cette nature belle mais destructrice. Elle crée pour reprendre.

***  
Les jours suivants, Louis fut de retour en cours comme si ne rien était. Les professeurs ne lui ont fait aucune remarque sur son absence. Au contraire, ils étaient tendres avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Ce qui n'était pas normal non plus, était que Louis est constamment seul. Ça me fend le cœur de le voir comme ça. Zayn fait maintenant parti de la bande de Payne. Il a perdu son meilleur et se retrouve tout seul. Parfois, des filles viennent le draguer ou simplement le voir mais il les envoie se faire foutre. J'ai bien essayé d'aller vers lui pour ne pas qu'il soit seule. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir c'est rejet de plus dans la gueule.

Il y a des fois où ça ne sert plus à rien d'insister. J'ai perdu Louis pour de bon je crois. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est de le voir tous les jours. De le voir seul. De le voir aussi maigre. De le voir aussi fatigué. Ces cernes sont de plus en plus prononcés. Je me demande s'il dort. Ses traits sont tirés par la douleur. Ce qui me tue le plus c'est d'être impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider car chaque fois que je fais un pas vers lui, je me prends un mur. Plus solide de jour en jour. Me faisant mal de plus en plus. Je souffre mais je sais qu'il souffre aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça me ronge.

Je pense à lui, tout le temps. En cours, je l'observe. Je le regarde de loin. Cependant, Louis est de moins en moins en dehors des heures de cours. Je ne le vois jamais à la cafétéria ou bien dans les couloirs. Je le vois assis seulement quand il est assis à sa table, recopiant ce que le professeur raconte. Sinon, il est invisible. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression d'imaginer sa présence. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là finalement.

Louis me rend fou. Tellement que ce soir, après un accès de colère. J'ai pris ma guitare et les paroles que j'avais écrites pour lui. J'avais écrit pour la première fois pour lui alors qu'il était à l'hôpital. Je lui avais promis de finir de l'écrire et de lui chanter et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

J'ai eu le temps d'écrire pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Je me suis jeté corps et âme dans l'écriture de plusieurs chansons. Son absence m'a permis de m'épanouir dans la musique. Chaque jour, j'allais dans mon atelier qui est mon jardin secret pour écrire. J'imprimais quelques clichés – souvent de Louis, puis je m'assis sur le sol et composer avec mon cœur.  
J'ai pu garder mon atelier car j'ai trouvé un travail. Je travail dans le petit fastfood pas loin de mon atelier. J'aime bien cet endroit car il est tranquille. Puis c'est grâce à Hayden que j'ai pu y travailler. Il a tout fait auprès de son patron pour que je travaille après les cours et le week-end. Hayden m'a soutenu pendant que Louis était parti et me soutient encore. Il ne sait pas toute l'histoire comme Kaya, mais il sait que j'ai une peine de cœur comme on dit. D'ailleurs cette dernière, m'a vite pardonné de l'avoir rejeté une seule fois. Elle vient presque tous les soirs me voir travailler. Je la soupçonne de craquer pour Hayden. Cela dit c'est un bon garçon mais il est 100% gay. D'ailleurs, il ne se gène pas pour me draguer. Ça me fait rire, mais je lui refuse toutes propositions. Je n'en ai pas fini avec Louis. Je compte bien tout essayer.

Je me rends jusqu'à chez lui en courant. Je sens l'adrénaline dans mes veines et ça me donne du courage. J'aime cette sensation. Cette sensation d'euphorie, d'inconnue. J'enfile la lanière de ma guitare et frappe à sa porte.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Et s'il était reparti une fois encore ? Non, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de lui. Il faut qu'il entende ce que j'ai à lui chanter.

Je réessaye une nouvelle. Cette fois-ci je frappe plus fort pour être sur qu'il entende.

Des pas se font entendre. Il arrive. Je suis surpris de voir sa dégaine mais surtout sa tête. Il a une mine encore plus affreuse que les autres jours. Ses cheveux sont en vrac comme si je venais de le sortir du lit de force. C'est peut-être ça. Je l'ai réveillé. Ce n'était pas mon attention.

Toutefois, je suis là, et j'ai bien l'intention qui m'écoute chanter. Quand il voit que c'est moi, il se prépare à renfermer la porte mais je ne lui en empêche. Je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Hors de question. Il doit m'écouter pour une fois.

« Dégage Harry, tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux plus te voir. » son ton est froid et ses yeux sont encore plus glacials.

« Moi si. Juste sept minutes. Accordes-moi sept minutes de ton temps et après promis je te laisse tranquille. »

Louis réfléchis quelques seconde avant de souffler et de répondre : « Bien d'accord vas y je t'écoute. »

« Laisse-moi parler. Ne me coupe pas la parole s'il-te-plaît. » il hoche la tête comme quoi il est toute ouïe et qu'il ne me coupera pas la parole. Alors je me lance. « Je ne sais pas si tu te rappels quand tu étais à l'hôpital quand je t'avais en quelques sortes 'sauvé' » j'imite les guillemets avec mes doigts. Louis a l'air de comprendre le sens entendu alors je poursuis. « je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital tous les jours. Tous les jours, je restais plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures. Je me m'étais à ton chevet et je jouais de la guitare. Un jour, je t'ai fait une promesse c'était de te chanter la chanson que j'avais composée pour toi. » Louis est surpris mais je le laisse pas le temps de parler que je continue ce que j'ai à dire. « Juste écoute les paroles. Je les ai écrites avec mon cœur. Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital mais aussi pendant que tu étais parti sans donner de nouvelle. Écoute juste. »  
Je m'écarte un peu de Louis. Prépare tout le matériel. Je vérifie que ma guitare est bien accordée avant de me lancer. Les premières notes résonnent autour de nous. Ma voix rauque commence les premières phrases de la chanson.

«Now you were standing there right in front of me  
À présent tu te tiens là juste devant moi  
I hold on scared and harder to breath  
Je suis effrayé et j'ai du mal à respirer  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
Soudain ces lumières m'aveuglent  
I never noticed how bright they would be  
Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point elles pouvaient être étincelantes

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
Je vois dans le coin qu'il y a une photo  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
Pas de doute dans mon esprit c'est une photo de toi  
It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass  
Elle traîne là dans ce lit de verre brisé  
This bed was never made for two  
Ce lit n'a jamais été fait pour deux

I'll keep my eyes wide open  
Je garde les yeux grands ouverts  
I'll keep my arms wide open  
Je garde les bras grands ouverts

Don't let me  
Ne me laisse pas  
Don't let me  
Ne me laisse pas  
Don't let me go  
Ne me laisse pas partir  
'Cause I'm tired of being alone  
Car j'en ai assez d'être seul

Don't let me  
Ne me laisse pas  
Don't let me go  
Ne me laisse pas partir  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Car j'en ai assez de me sentir seul

I promise one day I'll bring you back a star  
Je te promets qu'un jour je te ramènerai une étoile  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh  
J'en ai attrapé une mais elle a brûlé en faisant un trou dans ma main  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Ça ressemble à ces jours où je t'ai regardé de loin  
Just trying to make you understand  
Essayant juste de te faire comprendre  
I'll keep my eyes wide open  
Je garde les yeux grands ouverts  
Don't let me  
Ne me laisse pas  
Don't let me  
Ne me laisse pas  
Don't let me go  
Ne me laisse pas partir  
'Cause I'm tired of being alone  
Car j'en ai assez d'être seul

Don't let me  
Ne me laisse pas  
Don't let me go  
Ne me laisse pas partir  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Car j'en ai assez de me sentir seul»

Je donne tout ce que j'ai. J'essaye de lui montrer ce que je ressens à travers ma voix, à travers ces paroles. Je veux qu'il comprenne. La musique nous enveloppe tous les deux. Il n'y a que nous à cet instant. Le monde a disparu. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux à travers cette chanson. Moi lui criant ma peur frénétique de l'abandon. L'implorant de ne pas le laisser. J'ai besoin de lui.


	21. Chapter 21

Je ne saurais dire qui de nous deux pleure le plus. 

Louis a toutes les cartes en mains désormais, j'ai joué ma dernière chance, c’est à lui de la saisir. S'il me rejette encore une fois, c'est fini. Je n'aurais plus qu'à l'oublier, même si je sais que c'est impossible. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. 

Je tremble. De peur ? De froid ? D'émotion ? Je ne saurais le dire non plus. Mon cœur bat à 100 000 à l'heure. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Je suis face à lui et j'attends qu'il me réponde. Je vois bien qu'il a envie de me sauter dans les bras mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui le retient et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal. J'aimerais l'aider mais pour ça, il faut qu'il me laisse entrer. Il faut qu'il me fasse confiance.

J'ai une vision de l'amour assez particulière. Je crois aux âmes-sœurs. 

Il existe quelque part dans le monde une personne qui nous ait destinée. Au début, on pense tomber amoureux de certaines personnes mais ce sont seulement quelques amourettes par ci, par là. Parfois elles font mal et souffrir mais ce n'était pas la bonne personne. On est triste sur le moment mais ça passe. Celle qu'on cherche est unique. En un regard, on sait que c'est elle. Le fameux coup de foudre comme certains le disent. On est éperdument amoureux de cette personne, si bien qu'on ferait tout pour elle. Notre âme-sœur nous aide à nous construire ou bien à nous détruire. L'amour peut-être constructeur comme dévastateur ou destructeur. Tout cela dépend comment nous avons vécu, de notre passé. Le passé fait partit de qui tu es, de ce que tu deviens. Si pendant toute ta vie, on t'a détruit, tu vas détruire tout ce que tu touches et inversement. Notre passé, notre présent et notre futur, ne forme qu'un finalement. Nous. La personne que nous sommes. On peut mettre longtemps pour trouver notre celle qui nous ait destiné. Des années et des années de recherches. Ou bien seulement quelques mois. Moi, la mienne je l'ai trouvé. J'ai su que c'était lui au premier regard. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux bleus azur, j'ai su que ma vie allait changer. J'ai su que c'était le premier du jour du reste de ma vie. Comme un renouveau. Une renaissance. J'ai besoin de lui comme je sais qu'il a besoin de moi.  
Après un temps interminable, qui était en réalité quelques secondes, j'entends la voix de Louis murmurer. 

« J'ai peur de toi, Harry. » sanglote Louis.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer car je sens l'air brûler mes poumons. De moi, pourquoi ? Je suis autant effrayé que Louis. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supporterai pas. 

« Pourquoi ? » je demande sanglotant aussi. 

« Parce que je peux t'aimer. »

« Et c'est mal ? »

« Je peux causer ton bonheur comme ton malheur, donner un sens à ta vie comme la détruire. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il a raison. Il a tout à fait raison. Cependant, je m'en contre fous. Je ne réfléchis pas, je lui saute au cou. Par chance, il me rattrape et nous nous embrassons. 

C'est le baiser le plus dégoûtant que j'ai connu. Nos joues sont mouillées par les larmes, j'ai de la morve qui coule au nez, mais il est tellement rempli d'amour et de déchirement, que ça m'importe peu. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. C'est le seul endroit où j'ai envie d'être en ce moment. Puis j'ai un déclic.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? » je demande en mettant fin au baiser.

Ça ne lui plaît pas car il m'embrasse de nouveau. Ses lèvres m'avaient manquées. À lui aussi visiblement, car il ne peut plus s’arrêter de m'embrasser. Il m'embrasse comme s'il me redécouvrait de nouveau, comme s'il avait peur de me faire souffrir encore plus. Quand je mords légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, je le sens sourire contre ma bouche. Son sourire aussi m'avait tant manqué. 

« Je ne devrais pas t'aimer pourtant ça m'est impossible de faire autrement. » ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Ce qu'un murmure pourtant il résonne dans ma tête. Louis ne m'a pas dit explicitement les mots « je t'aime » mais ça fait deux fois qu'il le sous-entend. Il m'aime. Je le sais alors pourquoi il s'obstine à me repousser. Je l'aime aussi. Mais parfois, même si deux personnes s'aiment, il se peut qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. C'est le cas de Louis et moi. On s’aime pourtant il y a quelque chose qui l’empêche d'être avec moi. Je compte bien trouver quoi. Il est hors de question qu'on se sépare une nouvelle fois. 

Nous n'avons pas remarqué que le voisinage nous observe. J'étais tout d'un coup gêné que des personnes ait pu assister à la scène d'amour qui venait de se passer entre lui et moi. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait séparé de moi, il aurait eu honte. Deux hommes qui s’embrassent c'est mal, c'est dégoûtant. Mais pas Louis. Au contraire, il m'embrasse de nouveau en faisant comprendre au monde entier qu'il s'en fout de leur avis et qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte. Je me sens important dans ses bras. 

Louis assume entièrement son homosexualité. Je ne l'ai jamais vu la cacher, comme moi je peux le faire parfois. Pas que j'ai honte mais le jugement des gens est quelques fois pesant. Alors que lui, il s'en contre fiche. Il fait même quelques fois de la provocation, en m'embrassant juste pour les faire chier. Louis est gay et bien dans sa peau. La définition de son tatouage It is what it is prend tout son sens désormais. « Je suis gay, c'est comme ça, c'est ce que c'est. ». Il ne peut pas changer. Je l'avais jamais interprété dans ce sens là mais maintenant je comprends. 

Louis m'aide a ramassé mon matériel, toujours devant les regards indiscret du voisinage, puis me laisse entrer chez lui. Ça se voit qu'il est revenu, c'est le bordel. Louis est la personne la plus bordélique que je connaisse. Deux grosses valises remplies, ainsi que des cartons non déballés encombrent la salle. 

« J'ai récupéré mes dernières affaires chez ma famille d’accueil. » dit-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui poser la question. Il a compris que je me demandais d'où venait tout ça. Je suis surpris qu'il me dise la vérité ou bien juste qu'il me parle, surtout de ce sujet. 

« Tu as été la voir ? » je risque à demander.

« Oui, ça m'a pris quelques temps. »

Louis me tenait la main et m'emmène dans sa cuisine.

« Tu as faim ? Oh tu dois avoir froid. Je vais te chercher un pull. »

Je m’assois sur un des tabourets au bar. Puis Louis court jusqu'à sa chambre me chercher un pull. Louis intentionné est celui que je préfère. Il est tellement adorable quand il s’inquiète pour moi. 

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un gros pull. Il m'embrasse avant de me le mettre. Ensuite, il se met à cuisiner. Au début, je le regarde faire. Je le regarde couper les tomates. Il est tellement attendrissant. J'en oublie presque sa maigreur. Je n'aime pas rester là à ne rien faire alors je me glisse derrière lui. Je suis plus grand que lui alors c'est facile de l'envelopper dans mes bras. Il est tellement petit et maigre que j'ai l'impression qu'il est fragile, que si je le touche il va se casser. Puis Louis se retourne, et je vois ses yeux. C'est ses yeux qui lui donne un côté sombre et dominant, limite effrayant. Voilà comment il compense sa taille et sa maigreur, il suffit de son regard ou même de l'aura qu’il dégage, pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas l'embêter. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

J'aime son côté fragile qui cacher derrière sa carapace de dure à cuire invincible. Il ne le fait pas exprès. Seulement c'est la seul façon qu'il a trouvé pour se protéger. Il ne se cache pas derrière une autre personne, il est simplement lui, fidèle à lui-même. 

Pour la première fois, depuis ces semaines affreuses, je me sens bien. Nous mangeons par terre sur la table basse, dans le petit salon. Louis a marqué le coup, en installant un parterre de bougie entre nos assiettes. Ce n'est pas de la grande gastronomie mais la présence de Louis suffit à combler mon bonheur. Comme le dit si bien Delphine de Vigan « Et si c'était ça le bonheur, pas même un rêve, pas même une promesse, juste l'instant. », profiter de l'instant présent. 

La soirée est une vraie merveille. Louis me pose des questions sur ce que j'ai fait pendant son absence. Il s'excuse plusieurs fois sans me donner de raison mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincèrement désolé et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne serait pas parti. Je lui fais confiance, alors je le crois sur parole. Je lui raconte en détail ce que j'ai pu faire, hors de mon manque de lui : les cours, les photos que j'ai prise, le travail au restaurant, le fait que mon collègue me drague certaines fois. Ce qui lui déplaît fortement car son expression a changé. Il est devenu plus sombre, et instinctivement il a mis sa main sur la mienne, comme un geste possessif. Je lui appartiens. 

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » je demande hilare de voir son changement de réaction.

« Seulement quand la personne vaut la peine que je me batte pour la garder à mes côtés. Je ne partage pas. C'est tout. » Louis me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Il est tellement sincère et sérieux que c'en est déconcertant.

Je souris et serre sa main un peu plus fort. En dessert, Louis a sorti son grand jeu. Il a fait son fameux dessert. Un chocolat chaud, avec un l'intérieur une glace de vanille, recouvert de la crème chantilly, avec au-dessus un marshmallow et un petit filet de coulis de chocolat. Ce dessert est hyper calorique, je l'avoue, mais tellement délicieux que j'ai envie de prendre sauvagement Louis sur la table. Après le dessert, bien entendu. Il sait que c'est devenu mon dessert préféré. En tout cas, c'est celui de Louis. Je le sais car il me l'a dit, la première fois qu'il m'a fait goûter, m'assurant que j'allais adorer. Il n'a pas eu tord ce jour-là. Cependant, j'ai essayé de le refaire moi-même. Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir le même résultat que lui. Seul Louis a le secret de la réalisation de ce dessert. 

Je savoure mon dessert dans les bras de celui que j'aime tant. Je ne pourrais pas être aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Louis n'en mange pas. Je crois qu'il a trop mangé, pour me faire plaisir. Je commence vraiment à m'interroger sur ce qui l'empêche de manger. Il extirpe mes mauvaises pensées en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je ronronne tellement que le contact est apaisant. Je suis relaxé. Je finis mon dessert et le pose sur la table basse. 

Quand je fais volte face, Louis m'embrasse. La surprise me prend au dépourvu alors je manque de tomber. Heureusement Louis me rattrape de justesse. Je ne comprends pas son soudain besoin d'affection mais j'apprécie. 

« Désolé mais tu avais de la chantilly sur la lèvre, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Je souris face à sa petite moue, toute mignonne. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de le serrer contre moi. 

« On regarde un film ? Orgueil et préjugé? » je demande avec mon plus beau sourire.

Je sais que Louis n'est pas branché film d'amour. Il préfère de loin les films d'action ou les films d’horreur. Mais ce film est tellement beau et représente vraiment le livre. Souvent les réadaptations ne sont pas terribles mais pour celui je trouve qu'elle a su respecter l’œuvre original. J'ai dévoré le livre en une soirée. C'est mon livre préféré et également mon film préféré. 

« Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. » 

Je fais mes yeux doux, pour le convaincre. Ce qui a l'air de marcher car il se lève pour le mettre. 

« Je te déteste quand tu me fais t'es yeux de chaton car je ne peux pas te dire, non. » proteste-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas mais je l’accueille dans mes bras. Il ne se fait pas prier pour s'y blottir. Il reprend sa place initiale entre mes jambes, pour regarder le film. Il couvre nos corps avec le plaid. 

« You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. » je murmure en retenant mes larmes.

Je connais les répliques par cœur mais celle-ci reste ma préférée de toutes. Darcy avoue son amour pour Élisabeth et lui redemande une dernière fois de l'épouser, une dernière chance, si elle refuse, il s'en ira. Les scènes d'aveu d'amour m'ont toujours fait pleurer. Je suis trop sensible mais je trouve ça tellement beau. Déclarer sa flamme, comme on dit, est une chose merveilleuse. C'est la magie de naissante de l'amour. L'accepter et l'avouer pour le rendre encore plus réel.

Louis s'était endormi et émerge de son sommeille en m'entendant renifler. 

« Que dis-tu ? » me demande-t-il entre deux bâillements.

« Rien, je cite le film. » j'explique. « Tu es tellement beau quand tu te réveille. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire le contraire, je l'embrasse. 

« Raaaah je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. »

« C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'empêcher de sortir des conneries. »

« Je devrais essayer d'en sortir plus souvent alors. » Il me rembrasse. 

Demain, étant donné que je travaille au restaurant et que la journée a été forte en émotion, on se décide d'aller ce coucher. Je m’apprêtais à rentrer chez moi mais je n'ai pas réussi à partir. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que si je m'en vais, il reparte à nouveau. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Une fois, il va être adorable et attentionné avec moi, et une autre fois, froid et distant.  
Alors, même si je devais partir, le regard de lui m'en dissuade. Je sens de la tristesse et une chose que je n'arrive pas à détecter dans ses yeux. De toute façon, ma mère doit être au travail. 

« J'en déduis que tu me prêtes ton pyjama ? » je le taquine.

Une fois, je cherchais un bas de survêtement. Louis m'avait autorisé à fouiller dans son armoire et j'étais tombé sur un pyjama bugs bunny. Je lui avais agité sous le nez en rigolant. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plus, car il me l'avait arraché des mains et avait boudé tous le reste de la soirée. C'était adorable.

« Ok mets-le. » me défit-il.

Je reste con au milieu de la chambre. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce genre de réaction. Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver, se braquer ou même me balancer l'oreiller. Mais surtout pas à ce que je le porte. 

« S'il te plaît tant que ça, mets-le je t'en pris. » insiste-t-il.

Je reste stoïque, et j'essaye de jauger sa réaction. Est-il vraiment sérieux en me disant ça ? Oui il l'est. Il me tend le pyjama. Je crois qu'il se venge quand je me suis moqué de lui la dernière. 

« Mets-le sinon tu dors sur le canapé. » 

Il ne rigole pas, il est vraiment capable de le faire. À cet instant, je le hais. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me déshabiller. Il m'a déjà vu en caleçon ou même une fois nu mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir ce soir. 

Je reviens dans la chambre, vêtu de son pyjama. Louis est installé sur le lit et se met à rire à gorge déployer. C'est un vrai fou rire. Son rire est tellement communicatif que je me mets à rire, moi aussi. Louis se calme peu de temps après que je me sois installé à ses côtés. Je me place dos à lui. Je lui fais croire que je boude. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un gamin mais je ne veux pas tout lui céder aussi facilement. Moi aussi, je peux être têtu. Puis j'aime quand il glisse ses mains autour de ma taille, qui colle son torse contre dos et me couvre de milliers de bisous dans le cou.

« Tu es magnifique avec ce pyjama, mon ange. Tu me fais bander. » me glisse-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonne quand il mordille mon lobe tendrement. Louis sait comment s'y faire pour que je cède, mais pas cette fois. Il ne m'aura pas. En voyant que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il passe à l'étape supérieure. Ce qui est la pire des tortures pour l'espèce humaine, enfin surtout pour moi : les chatouilles. Quand on me chatouille, je deviens une autre personne. Je perds toute crédibilité. Je pousse des cris de fille hyper aiguës. Mon rire est un mélange de phoque, et d'une sirène d'alarme incendie. Enfin on ne sait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas identifiable. J'essaye de repousser les mains de Louis qui me chatouille sans remords. Il est même fier de lui.

« Louis, s’il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. » j'éclate de rire.

« Tu arrêtes de faire la gueule ? »

« Oui, s’il te plaît. Arrête. S’il te plaît. » 

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » je suis à bout de souffle.

Louis s'arrête enfin. Il sourit. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, car c'est un vrai sourire. Le pli sous ses yeux me le confirme et me fait fondre. Il m'embrasse avant de placer sa tête sur mon torse. On ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Le début de soirée étant mouvementé et émotionnellement riche en pleure et révélation, le sommeil nous gagne en seulement quelques minutes. 

***  
Je me réveille par l'odeur de bacon grillé, et de café. Louis est en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Je suis rassuré. J'avais peur de me réveillé une nouvelle fois seul et apprendre qu'il était une fois de plus parti sans donner de nouvelle. Je suis alors cette odeur alléchante pour trouver un Louis actif au fourneau. Le bar/table est rempli de nourriture. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Mon ventre grogne de contentement. 

« J'ai faim. » 

Louis se retourne en sursautant, surpris de me voir déjà debout. Je me glisse derrière lui et le serre contre moi avant de l'embrasser. J'aime bien cette position. Je me sens fort et capable de protéger Louis.

« Installe-toi. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Je m'installe à ses côtés et nous mangeons dans le silence. Enfin moi je mange et Louis me regarde en sirotant son café. Je n'aime pas le voir ne pas manger alors qu'il n'a que la peau sur les os mais je décide de ne rien dire. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de passer une bonne journée. 

« J'ai un rendez-vous important dans une heure. Je peux te laisser seul quelques heures ? » me demande Louis timidement et frayant ma réaction.

« Je comprends pourquoi tout ce beau petit déjeuner. » dis-je froidement.

Je ne finis pas mon bol, ni mes tartines. Je retourne dans la chambre récupérer mes affaires. Je crois que la bonne journée est ratée. Louis se précipite vers moi. Essoufflé. Il a peine courut du salon à la chambre qui crache ses poumons. 

« Harry, s’il te plaît. Je m'absente une heure à peine. » il essaye de reprendre une respiration normal. 

« Pourquoi es-tu si essoufflé ? » ça m'inquiète plus que de me retrouver seul.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas pris de sucre. Ce n'est rien. S’il te plaît Harry reste. » il me supplie.

« C'est quoi ce rendez-vous ? » 

« Rien de bien grave. Juste ma banque qui veut régler certaines choses. Je fais ça au plus vite. S’il te plaît ne part pas. »

« Je ne pars pas mais je dois aller au boulot. On est samedi. Je travaille le soir et le midi. Il faudra que je parte mais je reviendrais. Ou toi viens. »

Il n'a pas l'air emballé par ma proposition mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai des responsabilités. Je ne suis plus un enfant, et si je veux garder mon atelier, il faut que je travaille.  
Grandir, c'est dur. Tout est plus facile quand on est petit. On croit que le monde est tout beau et que c'est facile de devenir adulte. Mais en vérité ce n'est qu'une illusion que nos parents préfèrent qu'on croie car ils veulent nous protéger. Devenir adulte est difficile : on doit travailler dur pour avoir notre baccalauréat mais surtout on doit choisir ce que l'on veut faire après. C'est tellement dur de choisir un métier, une filière. Et si je me trompe ? Et si je gâche une année ? Il y a tellement de possibilité d'étude. Tellement de métier fabuleux. Tellement de savoir et de chose à découvrir. Voilà une chose qui me tracasse parmi tant d'autre. On nous bassine ça depuis janvier. Il faut absolument remplir vos vœux. Juste que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. L'avenir me faire peur. Est-ce que si Louis part, il reviendra ou c'est juste un prétexte encore pour s'en aller ? À vrai dire, le futur, l'avenir, l'incertitude de l'avenir m'a toujours effrayé. Je m'en rends compte quand je regarde Louis. 

« Je verrais. » 

Ces mots confirment mes pensées. L'avenir est incertain.


	22. Chapter 22

Quand j'arrive au travail, ma bonne humeur a disparu. Louis était parti sans même un revoir. Il s'est contenté de s'habiller et de partir. Me laissant seul dans le salon. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait d'effort non plus. Je boudais dans mon coin, ne voulant pas lui adressé la parole. Cependant, j'estimais avoir le droit : il est parti pendant plus d'un mois, alors si je ne peux même pas faire la gueule une heure, c'est le monde à l'envers. Une des raisons de ma mauvaise humeur. Les autres sont que je ne sais pas s'il me dit clairement la vérité. Va-t-il vraiment à un rendez-vous à la banque ? Ou est-ce que c'est encore un de ces coups foireux ? Va-t-il m'abandonner encore une fois ? Ça me terrifie. 

« Harry bouge toi, les clients attendent ! » me gueule Hayden.

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de sourire au nouveau client et de prendre sa commande. 

Je suis dans le brouillard complet toute la journée. Je souris et parle mais je suis ailleurs. Je pense à des yeux bleu azur, digne d'une plage de rêve. Hayden me sort souvent de mes pensées pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Mes gestes sont lents et je fais n'importe quoi. Heureusement, les clients sont compréhensifs. Une petite dame a même cru que je m'étais fait larguer par ma petite-copine. Je ne lui ai pas confirmé, j'ai simplement plaqué le plus majestueux mauvais sourire. 

« Hmm un chocolat liégeois avec un cookies, s’il vous plaît. » 

Je lave le sol pour la énième fois de la journée. Je viens de faire tomber les gobelets de café. Seulement cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais parmi des millions. 

« Hayden, tiens. Je m'en occupe. » 

Je lui passe le balai et me dirige vers Louis. Il est venu. Enfin un vrai sourire barre mon visage. Quand il est dans la pièce, mon regard s'illumine. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit là que je me demande si je ne rêve pas. 

« Tu me manquais. » il se sent obligé de justifier sa présence. 

« Installe-toi, j'arrive vite. » je lui tends sa commande

Il me sourit timidement avant de s'installer au fond près d'une fenêtre. Bizarrement, j'étais sûr qu'il allait choisir cette place. Je suis soudainement super en forme. Je n'ai jamais travaillé aussi vite. Je m'empresse de faire les commandes des clients tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bêtises. 

Mon sourire est réapparu, ainsi que ma bonne humeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards. À chaque fois, je le vois qui me regarde ou sinon il écrit dans un cahier. Il fait ses devoirs ? Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu réviser et je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui changerait quelque chose. Son mois et demi d'absence en cours ne lui a fait ni chaud, ni froid. Il ne m'a même pas demandé de cahier ou s’intéressait à ce que nous étions entrain d'étudier. 

À ma pause, je m'approche de lui. Je m'arrête à quelques pas de lui pour le regarder. Il est concentré à écrire et ne remarque pas ma présence. Louis est magnifique quand il se concentre parce qu’il a légèrement les sourcils froncés, et il se mord la lèvre inférieure. De temps en temps, il lève la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. Les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant à un souvenir sûrement lointain. 

« Tu écris quoi ? » 

Louis sursaute et se dépêche de ranger son cahier dans son sac de cours. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'emmène-t-il ?

« Je finissais un devoir. » ment-il.

Je le sais qu'il ment car sa main tapote nerveusement la table, et il fuit mon regard. Cependant, je ne dis rien. Moi aussi, j'ai un journal intime alors je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler. J'aurais réagit de la même façon. Je n'aime pas parler de mon journal intime, ni de ce que j'écris dedans. 

« Tu as tout tes cours ? » je demande pour ne pas l’embarrasser d'avantage.

« Non mais j'ai été voir Monsieur O'brian. Il va me donner les cours que j'ai manqués en photocopies. »

« Il n'a rien dit ? Je veux dire il ne t'a pas posé de question ? » je m’assois en face de lui. 

« Non. Aucune. »

« Il n'a pas essayé de savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? »

« Non. » s'énerve-t-il. « Si l'autre binoclard n'arrête pas de nous regarder, je vais l’éclater. Je l'ai vu te mater tout à l'heure. »

Louis et ses réactions imprévisibles m'étonnent à chaque fois. Je sais qu'il change de conversation pour ne pas avoir à faire à la réalité. Il me cache quelques choses. Je finirais par découvrir ce que sait tôt ou tard. Toutefois, il est sérieux. Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout qu'Hayden soit mon collègue ; dès qu'il s'approchait de moi, je voyais Louis le dévisager sévèrement, prêt à se jeter dessus. Louis, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, n'est pas quelqu'un de calme. Il est plutôt imprévisible et incontrôlable. Il sait se battre. Kaya avait mené sa petite enquête. Elle est à côté de Zayn en cours, ce qui avait facilité la tâche. D'après les dires de Zayn, Louis est très violent quand il s'énerve. Il est vrai que j'ai dû mal à visualiser Louis entrain de frapper quelqu'un, il a l'air tellement inoffensif. Du moins quand il est avec moi, et qu'il ne fait pas ses yeux noirs. Cela me fait peur. 

« On s'en fout Lou', il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime ici. » je caresse sa main pour avoir toute son intention. « Et c'est toi. » dis-je le plus sincèrement qu’il puisse être.

C'est la première fois, que je lui avoue que je l'aime. Il doit s'en douter sûrement mais le dire à haute voix officialise tellement les choses que ça m’effraie moi-même. Quant à lui, il ne dit rien. Aucune réaction n'est visible. Il est impassible, si bien que j'ai peur d'avoir fait une grosse connerie. Puis sans attendre, il m'embrasse. Comme ça. À travers la table. Devant tous le monde. Sa main droite agrippe ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'avantage à lui, tandis que son autre main caresse ma joue. J'ai mal aux jambes car je suis à moitié debout, les genoux pliés. La position est tellement inconfortable à cause de la table qui est entre nous, que j'ai envie de m'approcher encore plus de lui, mais je ressens tellement de sensation apaisante que je peux faire qu'une chose : répondre à ce baiser. Je sens sa langue caresser tendrement mon palais. Il sait que ça me fait frissonner. Je suis impressionné de voir qu'il connaît mes poings faibles. En revanche, je ne connais pas encore tout à fait les siens. 

Je sais simplement qu'il se mort le côté de la lèvre inférieure quand il est excité, qu'il joue nerveusement avec ses doigts quand il est anxieux, qu'il tire la langue et fronce les sourcil quand il se concentre et qu'il réfléchit, et que son point sensible c'est sa clavicule droite. En y réfléchissant, je le connais finalement pas mal. Mais j'ai toujours ce besoin de savoir plus. De connaître tous les démons qu'il l'habite, qu'il me cache. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que Louis avait mit fin au baiser et que tous le monde nous regarde. 

« Viens, j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part. »

Louis me prend la main, et nous sortons. Je n'ai pas fini mon service mais il y a tellement de détermination dans sa démarche et dans la façon de prendre ma main que je ne proteste pas. Je le suis. Je monte dans sa voiture et attend qu'il m'explique où on va. 

« J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. » finit-il par dire après plusieurs minutes. 

Il cherche ma main alors je la lui tends. Louis me regarde, sourire en coin avant d'embrasser le dos de ma main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend soudainement. Il est joyeux et plein d'entrain. Comme si lui avoir révéler que je l'aimais était un déclic. Il allume la musique et se met à chanter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Si lui dire « je t'aime » le rendait à chaque fois comme ça, je n'hésiterais pas pour le lui répéter chaque seconde de chaque minutes de chaque heure de chaque jour de ma vie. 

Louis coupe le moteur devant une très belle maison, avant de se retourner vers moi. Tout d'un coup, il est devenu moins sûr de son idée. 

Il veut me présenter à ses parents ? À sa famille d’accueil ? Je commence à flipper, littéralement. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Enfin, Louis a déjà rencontré ma mère et ma sœur mais ce n'est pas pareil puisque je ne me suis pas pointé à l'improviste en disant « bonjour, voici mon petit-ami ». De plus, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont tolérants.  
Louis doit voir mon trouble car il me caresse la joue avant de répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas famille d’accueil ou ma famille. » 

Je suis encore plus perdu. « Dans ce cas qui allons nous voir ? » je demande.

« Je t'ai menti ce matin. Je ne suis pas allé chez ma banque. » je me sépare brusquement de lui. 

Je savais qu'il me mentait. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il mente ? J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Pour ma fierté. 

« Je suis allé voir Jeff, mon éducateur. »

Je comprends mais je suis réticent tout de même. « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit au lieu de me mentir ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas facile, Harry. »

« Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Et vouloir me présenter ? »

« Parce que tu es important. Et je veux essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi malgré les merdes de la vie. »

Je ne sais quoi répondre tant je suis ému. Un flot d'émotion me submerge. Si bien que des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Je ne peux me contrôler et me laisse aller dans les bras de Louis. Je suis heureux qu'il pense à moi. Qu'il essaye d'arrêter de me mentir et m'avoue ses secrets. 

« Que représente Jeff pour toi ? » je demande entre mes larmes.

Je ne sais comment mais nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la place arrière. Ma tête est posée sur son torse. Sa respiration me berce. Je n'ai jamais autant était apaisé. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. 

« Jeff est celui qui se bat chaque jour pour que je vive. Même si je lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. C'est le seul qui ne m'abandonnera pas. Il est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est la deuxième personne qui sait tout de moi. Zayn étant la première. »

J'écoute attentivement tout ce que me dit Louis. Je mange ces paroles. Je suis captivé par la forme de ses lèvres. Je meurs d'envie d'y goûter alors j'avance jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rencontrent. Je caresse sa nuque et me rapproche encore plus de lui. J'ai besoin de le sentir prêt de moi. Lui aussi, car il me serre un peu plus fort. 

« Louis ? » un homme frappant sur la vitre nous fait sursauter. 

Je m'écarte au plus vite de Louis devant l'homme qui doit être Jeff. 

Louis sort de la voiture et me tend la main pour m'aider à descendre. Nous contournons la voiture pour faire face à Jeff. Louis me tient toujours fermement la main quand il me présente à son éducateur. Celui-ci est ravi de me voir. Il m'accueille en me serrant fort. Par chance, je suis habitué au câlin d'affection mais ce qui n'est pas le cas de Louis lorsque Jeff le sert dans ses bras. Il grimace et ne se colle pas réellement à lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi vieux. Il doit avoir la quarantaine et il a deux petits garçons. Des jumeaux âgés de 10 ans. Sa femme vient également nous accueillir. Tout aussi ravie que son mari, elle nous sert dans ses bras, et nous invite à entrer boire un thé ou un chocolat. 

Je me retrouve donc assis au salon, à côté de Louis. Jeff et Veronica sont en face de nous. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être devant mes beaux-parents. Ils protègent Louis comme leur fils. Ils sont au petit soin pour lui. C'est attendrissant de les voir se soucier de son avenir, de sa santé. Puis ils s’intéressent également à ce que je suis, et ce que je représente pour Louis. Évidement, il me présente comme son petit ami sans aucun gène. Jeff et Veronica ne sont même pas étonnés d'apprendre que Louis est gay. Il doit sûrement leur avoir dit depuis longtemps. Ce qui les étonne c'est qu'il leur présente officiellement. Ils étaient au courant que Louis avait des relations avec des hommes mais jamais il leur a présenté.   
On parle beaucoup. Ils me posent des questions sur ce que je fais, ce que j'aime, comment j'ai connu Louis. Et eux, ils me racontent quelques histoires drôles sur Louis, sans vraiment trop en divulguer. Ils me racontent la première fois que Louis a avoué son homosexualité ou bien le petit séjour que Louis a fait en garde-à-vue et qu'ils avaient eu tellement peur qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de toute la nuit. Pendant tout ce temps, Louis me tenait la main, me caressait de son pouce. 

Deux heures plus tard, Jeff me raccompagne à la voiture, pendant que Veronica donne à Louis de quoi manger pendant une semaine. Elle est très protectrice envers lui alors quand elle a su que Louis venait. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de cuisiner tous ses plats préférés. 

« Tu as l'air d'un gars charmant Harry. J'espère vous revoir toi et Louis bientôt. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait enfin ta connaissance. Tu sais Louis m'a beaucoup parlé de toi » 

« Merci, moi aussi je content de faire enfin votre connaissance. Même si je dois vous avouez que Louis ne m'a pas du tout parlez de vous. Je l’ai découvert cinq minutes avant de vous voir. »

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est dur pour lui de faire confiance aux autres. Il a peur de l'abandon alors il préfère de ne pas s'attacher. Mais c'est un gars bien qui n'a juste pas eu de chance. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de le questionner sur Louis parce que celui-ci me saute dessus pour m'embrasser. Ça me gène de le faire devant Jeff. Mais Louis sans contre fiche qu'il soit là car il demande accès à ma bouche. Je l'embrasse furtivement avant de me détacher de lui.

On embrasse Veronica et Jeff puis nous repartons chez Louis. J'ai passé une agréable journée. Néanmoins, je risque de perdre mon boulot parce que je suis parti de 1) sans prévenir et de 2) avant que j'ai terminé mes heures. Mais ça valait le coup. Louis en vaut la peine. 

***  
Cela fait bientôt deux mois que je vis presque tous les jours chez Louis. On ne se quitte jamais. Que ce soit chez lui ou bien en cours. J'ai eu un peu peur la première fois que nous sommes allés en cours main dans la main. Bien évidement Louis s'en fichait qu'on le voit s'afficher avec moi mais ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qu'allait dire les autres. 

Ma peur a augmenté quand la bande de Payne s'est pointé le mardi matin devant nous. Louis prenait ses cahiers dans son casier et je l’attendais, en riant sur le film que nous avions vu la veille. 

« Bah alors Styles tu te fais prendre par Tomlinson ? »

Ce dernier se retourna à un vitesse pour cogner de son poing, dans une colère totalement contrôlée, Liam en plein dans le nez. 

« Payne ! Saches une chose : tu ne fais pas peur comme tu le penses. Et je serais ravi de te faire bouffer le sol. En attendant excuse-moi mais moi et mon petit-ami aimerions passer. Tu es dans le passage. » dit Louis d'une voix tellement calme que c'en est effrayant.

Il n'y pas une once de colère dans sa voix. Il est maître de lui-même. Alors que Liam tient son nez, les mains recouvertes de sang, fou de rage. Louis me reprend la main et va droit devant lui. Liam et sa bande se poussent pour nous laisser le passage. Quand Louis voit que Zayn est avec eux. Il s'arrête à sa hauteur.

« Traîner avec des connards homophobes. Je t'ai connu mieux que ça Zayn. Tu m'auras tout fait. »

Zayn ne dit rien. Il se contente de le dévisager, puis il me regarde aussi, l'air triste. J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est de sa faute. Qu'il n'avait qu’à pas l'envoyer chier. Qu'il a juste à s'excuser puis je suis sur qu'il redeviendrait pote. 

En ce qui concerne mes amies, Cara ne me parle toujours pas. Encore moins, depuis que mon petit-ami a touché le sien. J'ai essayé de lui parler, essayer d'avoir une explication mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Quant à Kaya, elle me reste toujours aussi fidèle malgré qu'elle ne porte pas Louis dans son cœur. Je crois bien qu'elle est jalouse que je la délaisse pour lui mais je lui ai promis que non. Jamais je la laisserais tomber. 

Parfois, elle et lui se disputent mais c'est bon de les avoir ensemble. Quelques fois, Kaya vient passer des soirées DVD avec nous. Bien évidemment elle ramène de quoi fumer ou boire ce qui déplaît à Louis mais généralement ça se finit bien puisque que je fais mes yeux doux. J'ai besoin autant de ma meilleure amie que de mon petit-ami. Ils sont nécessaire à mon bien être. Et en plus, ils se fréquentent, plus ils s'en rendent compte.

***  
Ce soir, même si je le voudrais, je ne dors pas chez lui. Voilà plusieurs jours que je ne passe plus de temps à la maison. Ce qui déplaît fortement à ma mère. 

« Harry, je comprends que tu aimes Louis et que tu passes beaucoup de temps chez lui. Mais penses-tu à tes études ? Je ne te vois plus travailler. Les cours c'est important. Donc dorénavant quand il y a cours, tu ne dormiras pas chez Louis. »

« Mais maman… »

« Non. Harold. Les études avant tout. » me coupe-t-elle.

« De toute façon, tu n'es jamais à la maison ! »

« Je travaille mon chéri pour que tu puisses manger, t'habiller, et vivre dans cette maison. »

Je ne préfère pas aller plus loin et monte directement dans ma chambre. 

J'en profite pour m'allonger dans mon lit et réfléchir. 

Mon esprit est directement tourné vers Louis. Je lui envoie un message pour le prévenir que je ne viendrais pas ce soir. Aucune réponse. Il doit sûrement dormir ou avoir oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre et lui doit être sur le canapé à m'attendre. Je l'imagine avachi, les yeux mi-clos, résistant contre le sommeil pour m'attendre. 

J'aime bien m'imaginer ce qu'il fait. Est-ce qu'il pense aussi à moi ? Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens tellement bien. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Alors ce soir, quand je me retrouve seul, la réalité me frappe et j'ai peur. J'ai peur que si je ne suis pas avec lui, il fasse une connerie. Il est tellement imprévisible. Même si on a partagé beaucoup de moments ensembles, qu'il m'a présenté à son éducateur, j'ai toujours une pointe de peur qu'il reparte comme la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il avait fait, et pourquoi. Ça m'intrigue. Et encore plus ce soir que je suis seul et que lui aussi.


	23. #Qu'est-cequ'ilt'arrive?

Je me demande comment je me suis retrouvé là. Peut-être parce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas venir ce soir. J'ai reçu son message mais je n'ai pas eu la force de répondre. Je n'aime pas être seul car je ne fais que des conneries. Je m'en rends compte quand il n'est pas prêt de moi. Il me tient debout. C'est lui qui me permet de rester tranquille.

La preuve, ce soir je suis complètement déchiré et défoncé. Je n'aurais pas dû boire cette bouteille de vodka caché dans les toilettes, ni fumer toute ma réserve de beuh dans mon placard. Mais tu comprends, je me sentais seul. J'aurais pu l'appelé mais je ne veux pas dépendre entièrement de lui. Il faut que je me débrouille seul mais c'est dur sans toi. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour conduire jusqu'à là sans accident avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité. Tu me tuerais si tu pourrais. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand j'agis comme ça. Descente aux enfers. C'est plus fort que moi. Les substances me permettent de me sentir prêt de toi. J'arrive à te voir, comme mes souvenirs me le rappellent. Tu hantes mes nuits quand je ne suis pas avec Harry. Seul lui à le pouvoir de te faire partir. Il m'apaise. Il me fait oublier ma culpabilité. J'oublie que c''est de ma faute. Quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie tout. Tout sauf lui. Il n'y a que lui qui compte.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis même surpassé. Je lui ai fait rencontrer Jeff et Veronica. Ils ont été ravis de le voir. Je suis sur qu'ils l'adorent. En même temps, qui ne peut pas l'adorer ? Avec ses cheveux bouclé - un peu négligé maintenant à vrai dire-, ses yeux vert qui aux soleils virent un peu au bleu, ses fossettes quand il sourit. Je pourrais t'en parler pendant des heures. En plus d'être beau, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui. C'est la bonté d'âme. Je me sens minable à côté de lui. Je suis sur que toi aussi tu l'adorerais. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. Je vais essayer de ne pas tout faire foirer avec Harry. J'ai envie que ça marche. Il vaut la peine de se battre. Pour lui, je me battrais.

Cependant, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler. Tu sais lesquels. Je ne peux pas oublier. Cela m'est impossible. J'espère que tu me comprends. Je sais que c'est ma vengeance qui parle, mais il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. En plus, j'ai fait souffrir Harry par sa faute. Je l'avais retrouvé mais cet enculé m'a échappé. Mon esprit de vengeance est bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru. Elle me surpasse et me fait agir de la pire des manières. J'ai même perdu mon meilleur ami. Tu sais Zayn, celui que tu considérais comme ton « mari ». Il ne me parle plus. Il a en marre de mes conneries et que je me fasse mal pour rien. Mais ce n'est pas rien. Tu n'es pas rien. Cela me permet de ne pas craquer et de rester en vie. Beaucoup de fois, j'ai pensé à baisser les bras et venir te rejoindre. Mais je ne pouvais pas laissé ce fils de pute vivre sa vie tranquille alors qu'il t'a privé de la tienne. Je suis sur que tu serais devenue une très belle femme. Déjà que tu étais magnifique. Tu me manques tellement que c'est insoutenable.

La bouteille de vodka vide tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Je me contente de fixer le ciel. Il y a beaucoup d'étoile ce soir. Je les regarde comme je le faisais avec toi quand tu étais petite. J'ai l'impression que tu es à côté de moi. C'est peut-être bizarre mais c'est la sensation que j'ai. Pourtant avant que tu partes, et que tu sois enterré ici. Je me moquais de tout ces gens qui se rendaient au cimetière, s'asseyant devant la tombe de l'être perdu et parlant pendant des heures. Je me moquais d'eux, car à quoi ça sert de parler à de la pierre, de la terre et des restes de chair et de squelette ? J'ai compris que ça libéré. La personne morte, bien évidemment n'en a que faire. Elle n'est plus là. Mais nous, on a la sensation d'être à ses côtés, qu'elle nous écoute nous plaindre de ne plus l'avoir.

Le pire dans le deuil est le manque de la personne. Toutes les habitudes disparaissent petit à petit déchirant une partie de nous-mêmes. Pour essayer d'aller de l'avant, certaines personnes préfèrent instaurer de nouvelles habitudes, enfouissant chacun des souvenirs dans une boîte, alors que d'autre garde ses habitudes intacte se détruisant à chaque fois en se rendant compte qu'elle n'est vraiment plus là, et qu'on est seul. Chacun a ses propres réactions face au deuil. On peut pleurer, crier, casser, boire, fumer, se mutiler, etc pendant des jours, des années tant la douleur est omniprésente. Qu'importe le nombre d'année que la personne est partie, la douleur reste toujours la même. On s'habitue juste plus ou moins à vivre avec.

On se cache derrière des faux sourires alors qu'on a juste envie de crier sa peine. Je me pose des fois la question : « Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? », « Pourquoi c'est toi qui est morte et non-moi ? ». J'aurais dû mieux te protéger. C'était mon rôle est j'ai échoué. Je ne suis qu'un un incapable. Parfois j'en ai marre d'être là personne que je suis alors j'ai envie de me quitter mais je ne peux pas. Et je me déteste pour ça. Je déteste la personne que je suis.


	24. Chapter 24

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes rêves. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux avant de partir à la recherche de celui-ci. La luminosité m'aveugle mais j'arrive à lire qu'il est bientôt 2h du matin. Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure aussi tardive ?

Je panique quand je vois le nom affiché dans mes appels manqués. Louis. Il rappelle pour la sixième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il n'y a aucun message. Je panique encore plus. Cette fois-si, je réponds.

« Louis ? »

Aucune réponse. J'entends simplement sa respiration. Ce qui me rassure légèrement. Puis j'entends des sanglots. Louis pleure. C'est la première fois que je l'entends pleurer et je me rends compte que ça me fait mal. Je n'aime pas le savoir triste ou malheureux. Il me donne envie de pleurer également. Mais je me dois être là pour lui. Vu qu'il ne peut plus être fort, je dois l'être pour lui. Il a besoin de moi ce soir alors je serais là.

« Louis, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne répond toujours pas. Il continue de pleurer. Ses pleurs ont même doublé. Je l’entends hoqueter et ça me fait tellement mal de l'entendre.

« Dis-moi où tu es que je vienne te chercher. »

Je sais qu'il n'est pas chez lui car j'entends le vent souffler dans le téléphone. Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas m'inquiète. J'aimerais entendre sa voix. Juste pour savoir s'il va bien tout de même un petit peu. Je me sens impuissant dans mon lit.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, tu veux bien ? »

Quand j'étais petit, ma sœur me racontait des histoires quand je pleurais pour me réconforter. Cela marchait à chaque fois. J'oubliais pourquoi j'étais triste. Alors si Louis ne veut pas parler. Ce sera moi qui parlerai. Je vais lui raconter une histoire en espérant que ça marche pour lui.

« Tu connais l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ? Deux personnes vivant dans deux familles qui se détestent. L'un, les Montaigu, et l'autre, les capulets. Un amour interdit pour leur famille pourtant ils ont en décidé autrement. […] »

Petit à petit ses sanglots s'estompent. Certes, il ne parle toujours pas mais au moins, il ne pleure plus. Je reste de longues minutes à l'écouter respirer. J'attends qu'il me parle. J'attends qu'il me donne un signe. Mon histoire a dû faire oublier sa tristesse. Je n'ai pas envie de poser de question car je sais qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Il est comme ça. Déjà, m'appeler alors qu'il ne va pas bien a dû être un grand effort. Ou alors c'est qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien et qu'il n'a trouvé que moi pour apaiser sa peine.

« Tu peux venir me chercher. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Sa voix était inaudible. Mais je l'ai tout de même comme un appel à l'aide. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander où il était qu'il avait déjà raccroché. J'essayais alors de le rappeler mais je tombais directement sur sa messagerie. Il devait avoir éteint son téléphone. Je commençais à paniqué de plus en plus. Par chance, il m'avait envoyé un message, indiquant une simple adresse. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

Message de "My love ♥" à Harry,  
11/05/14 à 1.32 ✉ Sheffield Rd Conisbrough, Doncaster DN12 2AU, Royaume-Uni

J'ai regardé rapidement sur Google maps et c'est à environ 3h d'ici. Que fout-il aussi loin ? J'ai essayé de le rappeler mais rien à faire. Il ne répond pas. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. Je pourrais bien rester dans mon lit et me rendormir me disant qu'il rentrera bien mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il a sincèrement besoin de moi. Alors, j'ai appelé Kaya parce que c'est la seule sur qui je peux compter dans ces cas là. Je sais que je la réveille mais elle ne m'en voudra pas. Si j’avais le permis, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'elle. Pendant qu'elle daigne à répondre, j'enfile de quoi m'habiller pour ne pas attraper froid puis je prends quelques affaires chaudes en plus que je fourre dans un sac, au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Ne me dis pas que ce connard t'as encore plaqué ? » grogne Kaya, la voix remplie de sommeil.

« Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je m'empresse de dire. Louis a un problème. Je crois assez grave. J'ai besoin que tu m'emmène à Doncaster immédiatement. Je t'expliquerais en voiture. » Ma voix tremble. Je panique et je commence à manquer de souffle.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Ce que j'aime chez Kaya c'est qu'elle ne pose jamais de question. Elle agit. Et effectivement 5 minutes après mon appel. Elle se gare devant chez moi. Je monte dans la voiture et elle démarre. Je tremble, de peur, d'appréhension. L'avenir est incertain. Et ça m'a toujours effrayé.

Sur la route, j'essaye de rappeler Louis mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne répond pas. Je ne parle pas, et Kaya non plus. Moi trop préoccupé par Louis et elle, occupée à conduire. Elle conduit vite et ne respecte pas les limitations de vitesses. Je ne dis rien car je sais qu'elle fait ça pour moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais demandé de ralentir, pour notre sécurité mais aussi si on devait croiser la police. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se prenne une amende par ma faute. Cependant, je n'ai pas la force de râler ce soir.

La circulation est souple. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de voiture. Heureusement. Kaya me regarde plusieurs fois. Je sens qu'elle est inquiète et qu'elle attend que je lui explique la situation mais à vrai dire, je ne sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Louis est seul à Doncaster dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et qu'il pleure.

Finalement, je finis par craquer et je me mets à pleurer. Je suis quelqu'un d'émotif et qui a la larme facile. Et le fait de l'avoir entendu pleurer, je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai mal pour lui. Il semblait si vulnérable. J'essaye de me calmer car nous arriverons dans une quinzaine de kilomètre. Je dois être fort pour lui. Il me rend fort et je dois lui rendre cette force ce soir.  
Une fois, arrivé dans la ville de Doncaster. Je rentre l’adresse que m'a indiquée Louis sur le GPS.

« C'est un cimetière. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il est dans un cimetière aussi tard dans la nuit ? » demande Kaya aussi doucement possible pour ne pas me brusquer mais ce n'est pas le résultat obtenu.

Elle est énervée. Je le vois. Ça l'agace de ne rien savoir. Juste que moi aussi je me pose cette question.

« Je ne sais pas. » je murmure.

Ma voix est bloquée. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et j'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Je m'imagine des centaines de scénario comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. Je savais que Louis avait vécu des choses difficiles mais il ne m’a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Et le fait, de découvrir ça peut-être ce soir me rend anxieux. J'ai envie de tout savoir sur lui mais j'ai tout de même un peu peur. Je me demande bien qui il a perdu pour être dans son cimetière. Sa mère ? Ce serait tellement horrible.

Kaya se gare devant le cimetière. Je ne perds pas de temps, je saute de la voiture pour partir à sa recherche. Je fonce la tête en avant dans cet endroit glauque et effrayant. Je n'ai jamais été un fanatique des cimetières, même pendant Halloween. Ça me fait peur. Savoir que des corps en décomposition reposent soit disant en paix me terrifie.

« Louis ? » je hurle.

Aucune réponse.

Il fait noir et je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. Je suis pire qu'un froussard. J'utilise mon application « lampe torche » pour m'éclairer. Je fais plusieurs fois le tour du cimetière sans aucun résultat. Est-il parti ? Je n'aime vraiment pas cette situation. Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'ai peur de tout, du cimetière, qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose d'horrible.

Je me retiens réellement de pleurer et de me cacher dans un trou. Puis après quelques minutes, finalement je distingue une ombre et une voix qui m'appelle. C'est Kaya. Elle a dû trouver quelque chose alors je m'empresse d'aller vers elle.

En effet, elle l'a trouvé. Louis est allongé sur une tombe et dors à point fermé. Son corps est glacé et ses lèvres sont devenues violettes. Normal, ce soir la nuit est glaciale. De plus, il n'est habillé que d'un simple t-shirt et un jean slim. Mais quel con me dis-je. À ces pieds, une bouteille vide de vodka jonche le sol.

Je me mets à sa hauteur et je le réveille délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer. Il ronchonne un peu mais finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Coucou toi » il sourit comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

Il est tellement attendrissant que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embraser. Mes lèvres ont à peine effleuré les siennes qu'il me saute dans les bras. Il s’agrippe à mon cou et je sens toute sa détresse qui me déchire le cœur. Louis est en vérité si fragile. Je viens de m'en rendre compte ce soir. Ce n'était qu'une carapace pour affronter le monde.

Je caresse délicatement son dos pour le réconforter. Il est si froid. J'essaye de l'envelopper dans ma chaleur. Louis est plus petit que moi alors c'est facile. Il n'a pas la force de bouger alors je le porte. Il est si maigre que ce n'est même un effort. Cette histoire me tracasse toujours autant. Sa maigreur s’accroît de jour en jour et je me sens impuissant car je ne sais pas la nature de ce problème. Il m'a juré plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas de l'anorexie ou de la boulimie mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le croire.

Louis étant dans mes bras, je le dépose doucement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Je me sépare un peu de son étreinte pour prendre les affaires que j'ai ramené – d'ailleurs j'ai bien fait, mais celui-ci n'est pas d'accord. Il ne veut pas me lâcher. Il ressemble à un enfant qu'on aurait abandonné et qui a peur qu'on l'abandonne à nouveau.

« Je ne pars pas. Je te prends juste un pull d'accord ? »

Je parle doucement comme si je m’adressais à un enfant. Car c'est ce qu'il est ce soir. Un enfant terrorisé. Il hoche la tête avec méfiance mais me libère. Je cherche le pull dans mon sac et lui met. Il claque des dents alors je m’assois à côté de lui et je le prends dans mes bras. Kaya, au volant démarre la voiture.

« Kaya, cherche un hôtel au plus près. On rentrera demain, ce n’est pas grave. » je dis tout en câlinant Louis.

Elle accepte et cherche un hôtel sur le GPS.

« C'est bon, j'en ai trouvé un à un peu moins de vingt minutes d'ici pas très cher. »

On roule une fois de plus en silence. Kaya ne pose pas de question. Louis s'est endormi dans mes bras et moi je le regarde, rempli d'interrogation.

« Premier inn ? » je demande.

« Oui bah j'ai trouvé que ça de libre et de pas trop cher. » grogne Kaya.

« T'inquiète, ça ira. »

« Restez-là, je vais réserver une chambre. »

« Tiens prends ma carte bleue. Tu connais le code ? »

« Merci. Oui t'inquiète. »

Louis s'est réveillé à l'entente de nos voix. Il émerge lentement de son sommeil et vient blottir son nez dans mon cou. Il est tellement attendrissant et fragile que je le serre d'avantage dans mes bras. Il ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois depuis que je l'ai trouvé. Il se contente de me tenir comme s’il avait peur que je m'échappe.

Kaya revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec les clefs de nos chambres. Louis est trop faible pour marcher alors je le porte. Il s'accroche à mon cou et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. L'hôtesse d’accueil nous dévisage mais je ne fais pas attention, trop préoccupé par l'être des mes bras.

Notre chambre est là 219. Elle est simple, avec un lit deux places et une salle de bain. Kaya m'aide à coucher Louis. Elle retire la couette pendant que je le dépose délicatement dessus. Puis je le recouvre. Cependant, il ne veut toujours pas me lâcher.

« Je reviens, je vais chercher quelques choses à manger d'accord ? » il acquiesce et me lâche enfin.

C'est un mensonge car Kaya veut seulement me parler et je lui dois bien ça. Celle-ci m'attend les bras croisé dans le couloir. Je sais que quand elle est dans cette position, ça ne pressage rien de bon.

« Tu m'expliques ? » s'impatiente Kaya

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais rien. Il m'a appelé à 2h en pleure puis il m'a demandé de venir le chercher. » j'essaye de me justifier sans conviction.

« Et toi aussi bouffon que tu es, tu y cours tête baissée. Après tout, c'est tellement normal de se trouver dans un cimetière à trois heures de Londres la nuit. On le fait souvent. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette Lottie Tomlinson et si elle vaut le coup de ce déplacement. » s'énerve Kaya.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » je demande.

« Bah la tombe où il était posé, il était écrit Lottie Tomlinson. Après je n'ai pas pu lire car tu es venu. »

« Merci pour tout mais je pense que tu devrais aller dormir maintenant. » je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de rajouter. « Bon je pense que demain les cours c'est mort ? »

« A ton avis ? » plaisante-elle.

Je souris avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Louis dort à points fermés. Je l'entends ronfler. Je me déshabille. Je suis qu'en simple boxer quand je me couche à ses côtés. Au début, je me contente de le regarder, couché sur le flanc. Il y a un grand espace entre nous mais j'hésite à le franchir. Je me pose des tonnes de questions auxquelles j'aimerais qu'il réponde. Qui est cette Lottie ? Je crois que cette question est en première place. Sa mère ? Sa sœur ? Sa cousine ? Sa femme ? Sait-on jamais. Je peux m'attendre à tout.

Louis bouge et se colle contre moi. Pendant son sommeil, il a dû sentir ma présence. Je l’accueille volontiers dans mes bras. Je caresse en cercle le bas de son dos car je sais que ça l'apaise. Je suis complètement épuisé pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Cette histoire me tracasse. Je me demande si Louis s'en souviendra et voudra bien me répondre. Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai bien vu qu'il avait bu. Il sent la vodka à plein nez. Toutefois, il garde cette odeur de fraise mentholée que j'aime tant. Dû sûrement à ses cigarettes.

Je finis finalement par m'endormir au lever du jour. Cependant, je ne dors pas longtemps car Louis me réveille. Il doit faire un cauchemar car il se débat. Alors je le réveille, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l’effrayer.

« Lâchez-là !! » hurle Louis.

Celui-ci, m'agrippe le cou et serre de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, il en n'a pas ce soir. Son corps est épuisé et sa force à disparu. Il essaye de serrer pour m'étrangler mais ça ne marche pas. Je prends ses mains et les enveloppes des miennes.

« Louis. Calme-toi. C'est moi. Harry. »

Au son de ma voix, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouve en dessous de lui. Il regarde autour de lui, je sais qu'il est désorienté et qu'il ne sait pas où il est. Sûrement dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité.

« Nous sommes dans un hôtel, à Doncaster, car je t'ai retrouvé dans un cimetière ivre mort. » j'explique rapidement.

Louis hoche la tête, essayant de se rappeler sa soirée. Puis soudainement, il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Je le regarde faire, préférant de rien dire. Il s'allume une cigarette, le regard perdu sur la ville. Il doit réfléchir et je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer alors je me recouche. Moi aussi, je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Et avoir dure et longue conversion dès le matin serait mieux avec quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Je me réveille deux heures plus tard. Le lit est froid et vide. J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil en cherchant Louis dans la chambre. Il n'a pas bougé. Il est toujours à la fenêtre. Je me lève et décide de l'affronter. Je me glisse derrière lui, et entoure sa taille de mes bras. Je cale ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? » je tente à demander.

« Hmm. »

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » je continue.

J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider. Je n'aime pas le savoir mal. Même s'il essaye de le cacher, je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien.

« Tu me fais confiance Louis ? Car moi j'ai confiance en toi. » j'essaye de le rassurer et de le mettre en confiance.

Pour prouver ce que je dis, je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Puis je remonte vers sa mâchoire. Pour finir de l'embrasser le plus amoureusement possible sur la bouche. Il met fin au baiser mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Il colle son front contre le mien. Je souris face à sa beauté éblouissante éclairée par la lumière levant du soleil.

« Ma petite sœur me manque. » pleurniche-t-il.

Je peine à entendre ce qu'il me dit mais je ne dis rien. Je le laisse parler, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire.

« Elle est morte par ma faute, Harry. C'est de ma faute, tu comprends. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu restes. » hurle-t-il en me repoussant.

Je ne comprends pas son excès de colère, ni même sa réaction, ou alors ses paroles stupides. Il se sent coupable pour sa sœur mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est responsable de sa mort. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.


	25. Chapter 25

Quelle est la bonne réaction face à une personne complètement hors d'elle ? Louis hurle des insultes, des phrases que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il tourne en rond dans la chambre, fait les cent pas. Par moment, il tape le lit du pied mais ne se plaint pas de la douleur que procure le bois solide dans lequel il frappe. Puis la seconde qui suit, je sursaute alors qu’il frappe de toutes ses forces dans le mur.

J'ai pu entendre ses os se briser tellement il y est allé fort. Là, non plus, il ne se plaint pas de la douleur. Il continue de crier. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et il me fait vraiment peur. C'est un autre Louis que j'ai devant moi, une personne que je ne connais pas. Ses yeux sont sombres et ses pupilles dilatées. Je me sens impuissant face à cette situation ; si je m'approche de lui, je suis presque certain que je vais me prendre un coup. Il est aveuglé par sa colère. Je ne comprends définitivement pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. J'ai beau essayé de lui parler pour qu'il se calme mais il ne m'écoute définitivement pas. Il est devenu sourd par sa colère. Alors j'attends. J'attends qu'il se calme. J'attends qu'il se fatigue.

Cela prend des heures. Je le regarde s'énerver sur tout ce qu'il se trouve. La chambre ressemble à un champ de bataille. Louis s'est éclaté toutes les phalanges, il a même envoyé balader le monsieur de l'hôtel qui était venu demander de faire moins de bruit. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Ouvrir une porte pour recevoir des dizaines insultes n'est jamais agréable. Il a donc dû appeler la sécurité. On s'est donc retrouvés dans la rue. Mais ça n'a pas calmé Louis pour autant. Il s'est acharné encore quelques instants dans la petite ruelle, criant sur les passants, tirant dans les cailloux, frappant le mur.

Je le regardais faire de la voiture. Hors de question que je m'épuise à vouloir le résonner dans le froid et surtout sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Kaya a fait pareil. Elle nous a acheté de quoi manger. On mange en silence en attendant que la crise de Louis se termine. C'est divertissant, nous devons le reconnaître.

« Tu crois qu'il en a encore pour longtemps ? » demande Kaya.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. » avouai-je

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois être de retour à la maison bientôt. »

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté. »

Je sais très bien pourquoi elle est pressée de rentrer. Malgré tous les centres de désintoxications, elle n'a jamais su réellement arrêter. Chaque fois qu'elle ressortait de ces centres, on croyait que c'était définitivement fini. Le premier mois était toujours impeccable. Elle ne touchait plus à rien. Seulement, à partir du deuxième mois, le manque se faisant ressentir, cela rendait les choses plus difficiles. Et même avec toute la volonté qu'elle avait, c'était une force bien plus forte qu'il contrôlait ce désir. Mais chaque fois, la rechute était plus puissante que la précédente. La chute était sans fin, un cercle vicieux. Ne tomber jamais dedans.

Au début, Kaya fumait simplement quelques pets par jours, parce que c'était cool, parce que c'est un comme un rythme de passage, parce que tout le monde essaye une fois, pour simplement dire : « j'ai essayé. ». Puis après, elle s'est mise à fumer de plus en plus, savourant les effets, les découvrant, les testant. Elle essayait la weed dans toute sa splendeur : en fumant de toutes les sortes possibles et imaginables pour découvrir leur effet à chacune d'entre elle, en fumant des royales, en claquant des douilles, en essayant le masque. Tout, elle essayait tout. Cherchant les sensations. Puis une fois encore, quand elle avait tout essayer. Elle s'attaqua à plus fort. LSD.... Elle était arrivée au point de se piquer toute seule comme petit déjeuner. Elle ne vivait que par ça. Sa drogue était sa nourriture.  
J'ai essayé de l'aider mais quand je l'ai connue, elle était déjà accroc. Comment voulez-vous aidé quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'en sortir. C'est impossible même avec toute la volonté du monde. Elle n'a pas été gâté par la vie. La mère de Kaya l'a élevée seule. Enchaînant les mecs, sans se préoccuper de sa fille. Sa mère n'a jamais été en capacité de l'élevée. C'était une grossesse non-désirée et sa mère lui a correctement fait remarquer. Alors, elle a du apprendre tôt à s'occuper d'elle et parfois même de sa mère trop bourrée se plaignant qu'un de ces mecs l'ait rejeté une fois de plus.

C'était elle, la mère de sa mère. Elle devait tout gérer toute seule à partir du moment où elle a appris à marcher, à parler, à lire et à écrire. Kaya doit s'occuper constamment des comptes de sa mère, car dès qu'elle a de l'argent, elle le dépense dans des trucs inutiles, et donc elle se rend à découvert. Sa mère n'est pas riche. Elle travaille dans un carrefour avec comme salaire à peine le SMIC. Ce qui n'est pas très élevé quand on a le loyer, l'eau, l’électricité, le téléphone, internet.. Toutes ses factures à payer, en plus il faut faire les courses. Mais ce qui fait le plus mal pour Kaya c'est quand sa mère boit trop et lui balance les pires horreur à la gueule. Comme quoi, elle est responsable de sa vie de merde, que c'est de sa faute si son père est partie, qu'elle mérite de mourir là maintenant. Quand tu entends ces mots depuis que tu as l’âge de te souvenirs, tu finis par croire que c'est vrai, surtout quand ça vient de ta propre mère. Plusieurs fois Kaya a pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, plusieurs fois elle en était presque mais sa mère arrivait toujours au bon moment, lui disant : « C'est de ta faute si on est dans la merde, alors tu as intérêt de rester pour la voir, et la sentir. ».

Voilà, la raison principale du fait que Kaya se drogue. Ça lui permet d'être dans un autre univers, bien meilleur que le sien. Bien sûr parfois, ça lui arrive de faire des bad trips mais ils sont toujours moins terrifiants que la réalité. Alors dans un sens je comprends qu'elle est besoin de substances pour tenir. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de lui parler, pour trouver une autre solution à la drogue. Il y a d'autre moyen de s'en sortir s'en pour autant se droguer mais ça n'a jamais rien donné. Elle continue, et attend seulement la fois où son corps dira stop et là ce sera la fin. Ce qui me fait le plus peur. C'est ma meilleure amie et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

Louis a finalement fini sa crise et rentre dans la voiture sans dire un mot. Il s'attache et aussitôt Kaya démarre. Dans la voiture, seul le bruit de la radio couvre le silence oppressant qui règne. Chacun est perdu dans ses pensées. Je sais qu'à la maison, je vais devoir parler avec lui. Il le sait et redoute ce moment. Mais s'il croit que je vais en rester là, il se trompe. Je n'ai pas parcourut des centaines de kilomètre pour ne pas avoir aucune explication. Il peut s'énerver une fois de plus, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.  
À la maison, enfin chez Louis, je nous prépare un thé pour lui, et moi un café. J'en ai réellement besoin avec la nuit que j'ai passé.

« Tu as faim ? » je demande.

Même si je sais que la réponse va être non. Il ne mange jamais ou alors très peu. Ça aussi j'ai envie de connaître la raison. Évidemment, il hoche la tête et me remercie quand je mets son thé fumant devant lui. Je m’assois en face de lui et j'attends. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer la conversation. C'est à lui de le faire.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais cinglé ? »

« L'es-tu ? »

« Non. »

« Alors que foutais-tu dans un cimetière à 2 heures du matin ? »

C'est direct mais je m'en fous. Je suis fatigué, énervé et je n'ai pas envie d'être doux et de lui dire : « pauvre petit chou ». J'en ai marre de ses secrets. Qu'il joue le mec mystérieux avec les autres ça ne me dérange pas mais pas avec moi. Au début, je trouvais ça sexy mais maintenant ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

« Je comprends que tu aies des secrets mais on est deux maintenant. Je suis là, et je t'aiderai par tous les moyens s'il le faut. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que je t'aime, idiot. »

Il secoue la tête comme si ce que je disais n'avait pas de sens.

« Si Louis, je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça. Tu peux m'insulter, tu peux me dire que tu as tué quelqu'un, cela ne changera en aucun cas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. »

Mes mots le blessent comme un coup de poignard. Il se bouche les oreilles pour ne pas m'entendre.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? »

« Harry. »

Mon prénom semble comme être un appel à l'aide. Je me lève et le serre dans mes bras, du plus fort que je peux. J'ai envie de prendre toute sa peine.

« Parle-moi, s’il te plaît. »

Il hoche la tête sur mon torse et j'attends qu'il commence. Je vois bien, qu'il chercher ses mots, ses phrases, et la manière dont il peut m'annoncer ce que j'ai envie qu'il me dise. Je lui laisse tous le temps qu'il faut.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« Je veux tout savoir de toi. »

« Ok. »

Je croyais qu'il allait commencer à me raconter maintenant, mais il se lève et me traine dans la chambre. Il se déshabille, enfile un nouveau boxer, un jogging et t-shirt avant de se blottir dans les couvertures. Je fais de même et me colle à lui. Nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa joue avec mon pouce avant de l'embrasser aussi amoureusement que possible. Il ferme les yeux quelques minutes afin de savourer au maximum cet élan de tendresse, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit le dernier. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ça me blesse de le voir ainsi. Je ne dis rien et encore une fois, j'attends qu'il me parle.

« Alors, » il se racle la gorge et poursuit, « si j'étais dans ce cimetière ce soir, c'est parce qu'hier c'était l'anniversaire de mort de ma petite sœur : Lottie. Cela fait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle est morte mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le supporter. » il reprend une respiration pour éviter ses larmes de couler. « Elle était exceptionnelle. On ne se quittait jamais. Ou si on était séparés, car on a été souvent dans des familles d’accueil ou foyer différent. Elle était tellement belle, souriante, toujours la joie de vivre malgré ça. Puis, arrivée au collège, elle a commencé à traîner avec des gars louches, à sortir tous les soirs pour fumer, boire. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, je faisais la même chose. Juste qu'elle est sortie avec Jake. Un mec, d'un gang, on le reconnaît grâce à son tatouage à côté de l’œil. Toute sa clique a le même. Je n'aimais pas ce gars, alors j'ai décidé de jouer mon rôle de grand frère, je lui interdisais de sortir pour le voir ; bien sûr ma sœur était dans sa période rebelle, et bravait les interdits. Et puis il y a finalement ce soir là. Je l'ai suivi. Elle était chez Jake, et je l'ai vu une seringue dans le bras. Ça m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai commencé à me battre avec Jake. J'étais fou de colère. Je l'ai tapé de toutes mes forces, puis ces gars sont arrivés pour me maîtriser mais je m'en foutais. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de tuer ce fils de pute. D'où il drogue ma sœur, elle n'avait que 14 ans. 14 ans Harry ! Ce que je n'avais pas vu par contre, c'était qu'il était armé. » Louis se met à pleurer. « C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre la balle. Pas elle. Moi. C'était moi qui devais mourir ce jour là. C'était mon rôle de la protéger, pas l'inverse. »

Les sanglots de Louis sont de plus en plus puissants. Je le serre alors fort contre moi. Moi aussi j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ça doit être tellement terrible de voir sa sœur mourir devant ses yeux, de plus est qu'elle a voulu sauvé la vie de son frère contre la sienne. Je comprends désormais pourquoi il se sent coupable. Tout s'explique.

« Je l'ai tué. Harry, je l'ai tué. »

J'ai mal pour lui. J'imagine si je devais perdre ma sœur comment je me sentirais, mal sûrement mais je ne peux imaginer la douleur qu'il ressent. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un être cher, un membre de sa famille. Cela doit être horrible. La mort est horrible. Elle fait du mal aux gens encore vivants. Celle qui meurt ne ressent plus rien mais les vivants eux ont ce sentiments d'abandons, ce trou béant. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment de douleur de perte, de culpabilité mélangé. Depuis 4 ans, il doit vivre avec ce sentiment. J'aurais beau lui dire de belles paroles pour le réconforter mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour enlever cette douleur. Si j'aurais le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, je le ferais sans hésiter pour lui enlever cette marque de souffrance dans ses yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer à mon tour. Sa peine me fait mal. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de sensible. Et je voyais dans ses yeux quand il me parlait de sa sœur, ses yeux pétillaient. Et maintenant, ils sont sombre, presque noir.

« Depuis ce soir là, je me suis promis de tuer ce fils de pute et tant pis si je dois y laisser ma vie. Je veux le voir mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. »

A cet instant, Louis me fait peur. Il n'y aucune trace de tristesse, juste de la rage et un esprit de vengeance, bien plus fort que je ne saurais dire. Je comprends qu'il ait envie de venger sa sœur. C'est normal après tout. Cet enculé, la lui a enlevé mais ce Louis me terrifie. Il est terrifiant.

Je n'imagine même pas la douleur qu'il peut ressentir. Perdre une sœur est horrible. Un frère ou une sœur, on a beau parfois le détester, le haïr, au fond de nous nous l'aimons. Surtout s'il y a une complexité inexplicable. Je ne sais pas si Louis était très proches de sa sœur, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je pense que oui. Ils ont dû affronter les foyers et les familles d’accueils ensembles et parfois mêmes séparés. Ce n'est pas facile de grandir quand tu n'as pas de foyer stable. Toujours voyager d'une maison à une autre. Surtout si tu es rejeté par la famille ou le foyer. Tous le monde n'a pas les mêmes chances, tous le monde ne peut pas tomber sur la bonne famille. Ce qui était le cas de Louis. Il n'est jamais tombé sur la bonne. Il a toujours été pris pour le voyou, la racaille. Personne ne lui a laissé une seule chance. Alors il a dû s'adapter. On lui collait cette image de voyou alors pourquoi ne pas l'être réellement ? Il avait beau ramener des bonnes notes, être serviable, on lui trouvait toujours à défaut. Mais ça, Louis s'en foutais, tout ce qui comptais était que sa sœur soit bien traité. Il pouvait se faire engueuler, punir, taper, à la place de sa sœur. Louis était super protecteur envers sa sœur, si protecteur que ça lui a coûté justement sa sœur. Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Il a échoué à sa mission de grand frère.

« Louis s’il te plaît calme-toi ! » je hurle.

J'en peux plus de le voir comme ça. Bizarrement, il s'arrête. Il se fige au milieu de la pièce. Je suis toujours dans le lit à le regarder. Même complètement hors maître de lui-même, il reste magnifique. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je lui ouvre mes bras et il vient s'y blottir. Louis ne pleure plus, il n'a plus de larme à verser. Ses yeux sont rouges à force d'avoir trop pleuré. J'embrasse ses paupières closes pour sécher les dernières larmes restantes.

« Je suis là, Louis. Tu peux compter sur moi désormais. »

« Merci. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, ce n'est qu'un simple mot mais il veut dire tellement de choses dans sa bouche.  
***  
Finalement, on s'est couchés collés l'un à l'autre. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de sommeil.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveille. Plusieurs appels manqués et messages de ma mère ne présagent rien de bon. Le lycée a dû l'appeler. Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler alors je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite. On verra plus tard. Louis et moi, nous nous habillons pour aller en cours. Je l'ai forcé à aller en cours. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas un baccalauréat à la fin de l'année.

C'est pour cela, que nous retrouvons Kaya sur le petit muret devant le lycée. Bien évidemment, elle a un pet dans la bouche. Je ne préfère rien dire et faire comme si je ne voyais rien. La sonnerie retentit disant aux élèves de se rendre dans leurs salles respectives. Louis me tient la main pendant tous le trajet jusqu'à notre classe.

En français, je suis toujours à côté de Cara. Cette dernière arrive bien entendu en retard. Quand, elle s’assoit à côté de moi, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Si j'étais encore son meilleur ami, elle se serait empressée de me raconter. Mais parfois, en amitié, nous sommes trop cons pour mettre notre fierté de côté et dire sincèrement ce que nous pensons. Une amitié se fait à deux. Ça va dans un sens mais également dans l'autre. Parfois, on croit que c'est mieux pour l'autre si on s'éloigne d'elle car on s'est dit qu'elle est mieux sans nous, qu'elle est heureuse avec son copain, ou ses autres amis. Mais généralement c'est faux. Ça attriste de perdre une meilleure amie. Il y a un manque qui se fait ressortir dans le quotidien. On croit que ça va passer mais au fond, une part de nous à perdu un pilier. Car les amis sont comme une autre famille. On passe presque autant de temps qu'avec sa famille, parfois même c'est un refuge.

Alors quand je vois Cara avec des cernes aussi grande qui recouvre la moitié de son visage, je ne peux pas de ne pas m’inquiéter. Elle a beau m'avoir fait une crasse, elle reste et restera ma petite Cara.

« Ça ne va pas ? » je risque à demander.

Même si je sais qu'elle a trop de fierté pour me laisser voir ses faiblesses, j'ai tout de même un espoir qu'elle me parle.

« Ça va très bien. » elle répond froidement.

Puis, elle prit ses affaires et partit de cours. Est-ce que ça me blesse ? Évidemment, j'aimerais tant l'aider. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. En traînant avec la bande de Payne, elle perd tous ses amis. Si elle n'est pas avec eux, elle est seule. Et je sais qu'elle déteste ça. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle reste avec eux.

Louis me regarde et me sourit, ça me réconforte un peu. Il me montre qu'il est là, et ça me soulage.

À la pause du midi, je cherche Cara dans le self, je compte bien l'aider même si elle me repousse. Je ne vais pas la laisser se détruire avec ce mec. Liam se sert d'elle. Il s'en fout de ses états d'âme. Tout ce qu'il l'importe c'est de me détruire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il me déteste. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait. C'est juste un gros con, qui se réjouit du malheur des autres. Il vit grâce à ça.

J'en parle à Kaya et Louis, pour savoir quoi faire. Cependant, Kaya est tellement défoncée qu'elle m'écoute à peine. Elle rigole sans raison particulière. Quant à Louis, il essaye de trouver des solutions mais c'est tout aussi débile. Je me demande s'il n'a pas fumé avec Kaya, car ils n'arrêtent pas de rire ensemble. Ils ne sont jamais aussi bien entendu autour d'un pet.

À cet instant, je me sens aussi que dans un monologue. J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. Ça me fait plaisir de les voir aussi souriant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Cara. Ça me tracasse de la voir comme ça. Elle ne sourit plus. Ses yeux sont éteints. Elle tire une gueule de dix mètre, quand elle pénètre dans le self au bras de Payne, suivit de Niall, Zayn, Lucas, Stan, et d'autres filles sans cervelles. Cara est la seule qui ne rit pas. Elle se contente de hocher la tête, ou de faire un sourire aussi faux que ça se voit jusqu'ici. Jusqu’eux, il ne remarque rien. Ils sont trop occupés à rire entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. » dis-je en me levant.

J'ai réussi à capter l'attention de Louis et Kaya qui ont arrêté de rire. Ils me dévisagent me demandant silencieusement ce que je compte faire.

J'en ai aucune idée mais je me lève et dirige vers leur table. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne sais pas où j'ai eu le courage d'aller à leur table. Mais je suis devant eux, et je compte bien récupérer ma meilleure amie. Coûte que coûte. Et tant pis, si je me ridiculise, ou si je passe pour un con, ou pire encore que je me fasse frapper. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. C'est trop dur.


	26. Chapitre 23

Mon élan de courage est redescendu aussi vite qu'il était monté. J'ai beau me mentir que je n'ai pas peur de Payne. La vérité est qu'il me terrifie. Tout de suite, plus encore que d'habitude. Je me retrouve à leur table, face à eux, les bras ballant, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Cara a la tête baissé et fait comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est pour elle, que je suis entrain de me mettre dans la merde, alors un petit peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas de refus.

« Que veux-tu Styles ? »

« Je... je.. » je bafouille.

Ce que je veux, c'est simplement récupérer ma meilleure amie, pas me faire frapper mais je sens que ça va arriver quand je vois Liam se lever. J'ai beau être grand, Liam me dépasse largement et son corps musclé impose sa puissance aux autres. Je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Je ne sais même pas me battre.

J'ai l'impression de revenir au début. Où Liam et sa bande s'amusaient à me persécuter pour le plaisir. Je me revois rentrer chez moi, couvert de mon propre sang et la douleur sanglante dans tous mes membres.

Mais quand je vois Louis se mettre en travers de Liam et moi, je me sens protéger. Plus jamais, Liam ou sa bande ne me touchera. Du moins, je l'espère. Louis est plus petit que moi, et malgré ses quelques muscles, physiquement s'il devrait se battre contre Liam, il ne ferait pas le poids. Mais Louis dégage une telle aura dangereuse, qu'on se méfie de lui. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, son charisme.

« Tiens Tommo, tu as l'honneur de t'inviter au massacre de Styles. Oh pardon ta pute ! »

Ces mots furent de trop, et sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Louis colle une droite dans la gueule de Payne. Ce dernier sous l'influence du coup tombe à terre. Tous le self ébahit par ce qui vient de se passer, forme un rond entre nous, assoiffer de voir deux personnes se battre.

« T'es qu'un enculé Tommo ! Tu vas me le payer ! » crache Liam en se tenant le nez.

Louis ne bouge pas d'un cil. Ces menaces ne l'effraient pas du tout, au contraire, il sourit. Ce qui énerve de plus en plus son adversaire. Liam se relève d'un bond et se jette sur Louis. Celui-ci s'écarte juste à temps et regarde son adversaire tomber une fois de plus à terre. Les gens rigole de l'incompétence de se soi-disant Payne nommé le redoutable. En effet, il est réputé pour frapper tout le monde qui le regarde de travers. Alors le fait qu'il se fasse maîtriser prend un sacré coup dans sa réputation.

Je suis impressionné par l'impassibilité de l'homme que j'aime. Son visage ne montre aucune émotion. Il n'y a ni trace de colère, ni de haine. Simplement, il se contente de remettre à sa place Liam, qui se croit le plus fort, le plus intelligent.

Pendant que Louis met la misère à mon chère ennemie, j'en profite pour parler à Cara. Chose qui risque d'être difficile. Quand je m'approche d'elle, elle commence à s'éloigner mais je la tiens par le poignet.

« Stp Cara, laisse-moi te parler. Juste 5 minutes puis si tu veux après je sors de ta vie, si c'est ça que tu veux. » ma voix tremble.

J'espère de tout cœur, qu'elle acceptera de m'écouter. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis laisse échapper un petit soufflement avant de me tirer en dehors du self.

« On sera plus tranquille dehors. Bon vas y, je t'écoute. »

Je cherche mes mots mais je ne sais par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire : qu'elle fait une erreur sur Liam. Elle n'est pas amoureuse. En tout cas, lui ne l'est pas. Mais si je lui dis ça, elle va se braquer et partir et tout ça n'aura servit à rien.

« Tu me manques. »

Seulement ces mots sortent de ma bouche mais c'est tellement sincère que je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter d'autre. Ma meilleure amie me manque, voilà tout. C'est ça le problème majeur. Même si elle a changé et que je ne le reconnais pas, je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est restée celle que j'ai connu, celle que j'ai apprécié.

Je vois au fond de ses yeux, qu'elle retient ses larmes, qu'elle aussi pense comme moi. J'en ai la certitude quand elle me saute dans les bras. Je la serre aussi fort que possible, tellement elle m'avait manqué.

Puis sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle se met à pleurer dans mes bras. Je la laisse vider ses larmes. Je ne fais pas de commentaire, je me contente de la serrer fort pour elle. Sans que je lui demande, elle me raconte ses semaines horribles passées avec Liam.  
Elle me raconte toutes les horreurs qui lui a faite, et heureusement qu'elle pleure dans mes bras sinon je serais aux côtés Louis pour mettre une raclé à cet enculé de Payne.

***

J'ai complètement délaissé Louis pour passer un maximum de temps avec Cara. Kaya c'est même joint à nous. Le trio est de retour et on était tellement dans notre bulle de retrouvailles que j'ai oublié Louis pendant quelques jours. Ce que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire, car quand je suis rentré dans son appartement, il était une fois encore vide. Aucun signe de présence. Juste un mot. Un mot avec une écriture que je ne connais pas. Un mot qui me glace le sang.

J'ai l'impression qu'avec Louis dès qu'on fait un pas en avant, le lendemain on en fait trois, voire plus, en arrière.

Cela doit être le destin, ou quelques choses du genre, qui est contre nous. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on soit ensemble.

Le mot me fait peur. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce n'est pas lui qu'il a écrit. Je connais son écriture et j'en suis persuadé, il n'a pas pu écrire ce mot.

'Je pars. Oublie-moi ! '

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'essaye de l'appeler mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie.

« Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. » j'essaye de me dire.

Mais je panique. J'ai peur qu'il y soit arrivé quelques choses. Le premier réflexe qui me vient c'est d'appeler son éducateur, Jeff. Maintenant que je le connais, je compte bien l'utiliser pour l'aider à trouver mon Louis. Lui non plus ne répond pas. J'essaye plusieurs fois mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie. J'en peux plus de ces disparitions. À chaque fois, que tout va bien entre nous, il s'en va. Il gâche tout. Je comprends qu'il se sente mal vis à vis de sa sœur, mais moi est-ce que je compte ou suis-je qu'une phase passagère ? J'aimerais qu'un temps soit peu, il me montre qu'il tient à moi comme moi je peux tenir à lui. J'ai l'impression que je dépends beaucoup plus de lui que l'inverse. Je me demande si je pars, s'en rendrait-il compte ?

Je suis énervé, paniqué et je ne sais plus ce que je dis. J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie ou qu'il est déjà entrain de la faire, ou pire encore il l'a déjà faite. Je peux m'attendre à tout. Il est tellement imprévisible.

La seule solution que j'ai trouvé, c'est de me rendre chez Kaya. Elle a toujours de bonnes idées et de bons conseils. Enfin, elle a surtout de quoi remonter le moral à un nouveau cœur déchut.

Une fois chez Kaya, je me vide. Je pleure à chaude larmes. Je me demande comment je fais pour pleurer autant. Quand je crois que c'est fini, une autre vague surgit. Kaya me réconforte avec un Split. Elle fait comme elle peut pour que j'arrête de pleurer. J'aimerais qu'on me serre fort dans les bras, mais ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Alors je me contente de ça. Je me défonce avec elle. Enfin, elle fume et moi je bois. Je préfère boire une bonne bouteille de vodka. Tant pis, si je fais un coma éthylique, la sensation est plus satisfaisante. Je préfère les effets de l'alcool plutôt que la drogue. Parce que l'alcool, je sais où sont mes limites. Je sais à quel moment je risque de perdre connaissance, à quel moment mon corps sature, à quel moment je gerbe mes tripes, à quel moment mon cerveau se met sur off. Ce soir, c'est ce que je fais. Je me mets sur off. Tout d'abord, je passe par l'euphorie, pendant un laps de temps, je ris sans raison particulière. Puis après mes larmes reprennent de plus belle. Je fixe mon téléphone attendant un message, un signe de mon Louis. Rien qu'un petit message qui m’indiquerait qu'il va bien. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Juste un signe que tout va bien et qu'il ne fait pas de connerie. Je m'endors sur cette pensée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir la bouteille que mon corps m'abandonner. Je sens la rotation de la terre, ma tête cogne à l'intérieur de moi. J'essaye d'oublier ce petit désagrément et décide de rentrer dans un profond sommeil.

***

Le lendemain, Kaya me réveille en sursaut. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et ma bouche est sèche. L'alcool déshydrate, et c'est dans l'état dans lequel je suis.

« Lève-toi Styles ! Un certain Jeff t'a appelé alors j'ai répondu et il m'a dit que Louis était à l'hôpital ! »

Le nom de Louis me fait réagir immédiatement. J'oublie ma gueule de bois, et me lève d'un coup. J'essaye tant bien que de mal de m'habiller avec ma douleur au crane. Kaya m'apporte un grand verre d'eau citronné et un Doliprane pour faire passer le mal de tête. Je l'accepte avec plaisir et ingurgite le tout sans broncher. Après ça, je m'habille le plus vite que je peux. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une douche. Je pue l'alcool mais je m'en tape pour le moment. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Louis et rien que Louis.

***

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je me précipite à l’accueil. Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur, affreuse, mais je m'en moque. J'ai peur pour lui. Que c'est-il passé pour qu'il finisse à l'hôpital. J'ai vraiment peur. C'est toujours la même dame, grognasse qui m'accueil et refuse de me donner son numéros de chambre car je cite : « tu ne fais pas parti de la famille ! ». Je décide alors d'appeler ma mère. Je sais qu'elle travaille aujourd'hui, et qu'elle me laissera le voir. Du moins je l'espère.

Elle ne me répond pas et je panique encore plus. J’aperçois Jeff, son éducateur alors je me précipite vers lui. Paniqué, à bout de souffle, je n'arrive pas à parler. Je vois qu'il a les yeux rouge, sûrement parce qu'il a pleuré. Je panique encore plus. Je m’effondre. Je pleure comme un bébé. Non pas mon Louis. Il ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant, non ! Jeff me sert fort dans ses bras et je pleure encore plus. Je m’effondre complètement ! Je ne veux pas y croire. Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! C’est un cauchemar. Je dois être entrain de dormir, et je vais me réveiller. Ce n’est pas la réalité.

« NoooooooooooN !! »

« Je suis désolé Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je hurle dans l’hôpital. J’ai besoin d’extériorisé ce que je ressens.

« Je veux le voir. Svp je veux le voir ! » ma voix est presque incompréhensible puisque ma voix est cassée.

On doit avoir pitié de moi, car la grognasse accepte. Une infirmière m’indique le chemin. Je la suis, la boule au ventre. J’ai peur de voir la réalité en face. J’ai peur que mes craintes se réalisent. Je n’ai pas envie que tout ça, soit vrai. J’ai besoin de lui. Je l’aime ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Il m’avait promis d’arrêter ses recherches. D’arrêter de rechercher celui qui avait tué sa sœur.

Dans la chambre, se trouve Louis plus beau que jamais, avec à son chevet Zayn. Ce dernier se lève, les yeux rougit de larme. Il me salut et quitte la chambre. A ce moment là, je comprends que c’est vraiment vrai. C’est vraiment la fin.

Et pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Pourquoi je savais que cela aller arriver ?

Parce que Louis n’aimait pas la vie ! Il était détruit et se contenter de survivre. J’ai eu l’espoir de le sauver. Pendant un moment, j’y ai même cru que j’avais réussis. Mais apparemment non. Il ne pouvait pas être sauvé. C’est triste à dire mais c’est la vérité. Certaines personnes, même avec toute notre volonté, nous pouvons les sauvés, parce qu’elles ne veulent pas être sauvé. Elles veulent simplement continuer leur autodestruction. Bien sûr, certaines personnes arrivent à s’en sortir mais il y a toujours une part d’elle détruite qui ne pourra jamais être réparé. Nathan ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Je m’en rends compte quand je le vois sur ce lit d’hôpital.  
Louis est mort. Ces trois mots me font mal. Mais pourtant je dois l’accepter. Puis je me dis que dans la vie, il y a des choses plus douloureuses que la mort... Car la mort n'est qu'un instant, un simple acte égoïste. En effet, Nathan n’a pas pensé à moi avant d’agir. Avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n’avait pas le droit de rentrer dans ma vie. Je lui ai fais confiances. Je lui ai tout dit, tout donné. Et il est parti, me laissant seul. Il a beau m'avoir fait souffrir, je n'oublierais jamais notre première fois, notre premier baiser. Il est le seul, l'unique qui a fait battre mon cœur. Je lui en veux d'être partis. Je lui en veux au plus haut point. Je le déteste même si c'est faux, même si je me le répète. Je l'aime, et je l'aimerais toujours.


End file.
